The unknown McMahon
by RomansBride
Summary: Shana is a rising star with a dark secret and she and Dean get their hearts broken and they find happiness with each other but some people want them apart so will he fight it out or will they fall apart. Mentions m/m sex I jump between ring and real names hope you can understand Real names outside of the ring Ring names during work there will be m/m/m/f sex in some of the chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**The Unknown McMahon**_

_**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC AND THE PLOT**_

My name is Shana Ambrose I am the WWE Divas champion,one half of the Mixed Tag Team champions and wife of the WWE World Heavyweight champion and my tag team partner Dean Ambrose but maybe I need to tell you my story from the beginning so here it goes. I was an orphan until I was six years old I was adopted by the McMahon family and as soon as I turned sixteen my dad Vince put me to work and when he saw that I had ring abilities he got me a trainer and soon I was performing at all kinds of shows, fast forward to October 2014 when I was part of the authority and me and boyfriend The Miz were going strong and I was really happy until that I went to the hotel and caught him on his knees with Seth Rollins dick down his throat I just said "I hope whatever he promised you is worth it cause we're done and packed my stuff he kept trying to get up but even tho Seth is small he's strong and held him in place. I went to Stephanie's room and told her everything and even tho Hunter laughed I could tell he felt bad for me. Monday night on Raw I went down to the ring for my match against Alicia Fox during my match I nearly lost because The Miz was there trying to talk to me and I got angry and made a match for him against Kane who had heard about what happened and beat the crap outta him. Later that night I was at a bar drowning my sorrows and I ran into Roman Reigns and his girlfriend along with Dean Ambrose who looked like I felt so I said "Hey Ambrose why the long face? A guy as cute as you should be smiling." "My girlfriend cheated on me and I even caught her in bed with the guy it was Cody Rhodes."he responded "I know the feeling I caught Miz giving Seth a blow job today so I know what you're going thru."I said making Roman choke on his drink. Dean and I drank til the bar closed and then I went to his room and drank some more but that's where things get fuzzy for me. The next day I wake up naked and in bed with Dean who is also naked and I'm sore which means only one thing and I'm kinda shocked at myself and then Dean startles me by saying "We didn't have sex you tried but when I came out of the bathroom you were passed out and you're sore cause you decided it was a good idea to try and wrestle me and you won." "Dean is it too soon to want to go on a date with you or would that be okay?" I asked him while trying to find my clothes "Shana you were super drunk last night because I am taking you out on a date after the meet and greet today don't you remember?"Dean asked with a smirk I nodded even tho I didn't remember I headed to my sister's room to get changed and ready for the meet and greet. Once we got to the meet and greet I sat next to Seth and he kept gloating about how he stole my man and that he was gonna get some of that sweet ass tonight all I did was laugh because I knew that Miz loved to have his ass played with. "Well I'm going out with Dean Ambrose after this so have fun." I said knowing that it pissed him off because he had a massive crush on Dean and once he saw Dean looking at my ass when I hugged one of my young fans he was super quiet. When it was time to leave I jumped in Dean's limo and we went to a restaurant and ate lunch I told hi all about my past I even told him I was the unknown McMahon and I was pleased when he didn't ask me for a title shot. We ended up spending the day together and even tho we thought it was just the two of us we were being watched by a jealous ex and a wanna be next.

**A/N cliff hanger**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

The next day Jon and I were sitting next to each other on the plane "I really enjoyed the other day so when do I get another date?" I asked "After you do me a favor!"Jon said (I stiffened hoping he wasn't about to ask for a title shot) "What's that ?" I asked "I need a kiss and can you give me a massage."Jon said leaning in for a kiss and that's when Alicia Fox said "Wow Shana you moved on from Mike kinda fast huh?" "Alicia why are you harassing Shana and Jon?"Stephanie asked shooing her away from us. Jon kissed my forehead and cuddled closer to me. Hunter walked over to us and said " Have you guys heard about the new story line that creative came up with for you too?" "No." Jon and I said in unison "Well since Randy is no longer apart of the Authority he and you will team up Jon on Smack Down and that's when show an attraction towards Shana and then on RAW you and Randy talk about how she would be a valuable asset to your team and then on the next Smack Down you put your contract up to join the Authority against you owning Shana's in a match against Kane and when you win we are gonna pair the Authority's sweetheart up with the Lunatic Fringe" Hunter said excitedly Jon smiled and said " Can I have my massage now?" "Sure you can handsome"I said as he leaned back into me. When Smack Down came up it started with a match between Seth and Randy and when J&amp;J security got involved Dean ran down and ended that so Hunter made a match between Randy ans Dean vs Kane and Big Show. Later backstage shot Shana bumped into Dean who said "You should be careful little girls as pretty as you attract all kinds of weirdos and freaks." I responded with "I'm far from little. When Dean and Randy's match was going on and they were about to beat Kane and Big Show Seth came down with J&amp;J security came down to the ring to interfere but Roman Reigns came out along with Ryback. Once all the male members of the Authoirty were knocked out , Dean grabbed a mic and said "Im coming fore you sweetheart" Later on Dean's personal bus he was trying to make the dinner more romantic. "Maybe this is why Christy cheated" Dean said with a frown because the candles wouldnt light. "Im not her and I think that the fact you are trying is soo sexy." I said pushing him into a chair and kissing him as I sat in his lap after we ate dinner we fell asleep in each others arms.

**Stalker NO.1 POV**

I watch as my property lays there with Jon's arms around her and all can do is count down to when she will be back in my arms and this time she will never leave me again or she wont be alive to be with anyone else.

**Stalker NO.2 POV**

Jon needs to see that I am the one for him now that his bitchy wife is gone and my new partner is gonna take Shana away then Jon will be all mine and he will see that I am all he needs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

_JON/DEAN'S POV_

I love waking up in tangled in Shana's arms I smile as I gaze at her hating to leave the bed but someone is banging on the door to my bus. Once I open it and see Joe , Randy and Paul,looking angry and worried I ask "What's wrong guy's?" "Joe stay here with come with us"Paul said "She's asleep guys!" I say anxiously. We walked over to a life sized display of Shana and once I saw that someone spray painted 'DIE BITCH DIE' on it and a bullet hole in the forehead I realized why Paul was so anxious, by the time we got backto the bus Shana had heard what happened fromJoe soI heard her yell "Someone did what to my display? Oh hell no I'm gonna kick Mike's ass he's the onlyone that sick and petty!"

_Shana'sPOV_

"Baby calm down don't get all worked up about it?"Jon said as I pulled on a pair of sweat pantsto go with Jon's T-shirt and pulled onmy sneakers.I stormed on to Mikes bus with Jon close behind me , he was passed out with a can ofspray paint and a gun so I kicked him until he woke up. He rolled over and and smiled when he saw me and said"Baby I knew you'd come back to me I knew you still loved me." "Mike why did you trash my display? I know you're upset about our break up but really that was just sick and hurtful!" I yelled as I pressed my tear streaked face into Jon's chest. Once we left Mike's bus Paul hugged me and said "Shana his punishment is in your hands so what do you want to do to him?" " I want to pick his next match on RAW." I replied. Later during breakfast with Paul, Stephaine,and Jon, Stephaine said" Sis are you okay I'm sorry that your display got ruined." "I'm fine just pissed,and before you go assinging me a bodyguuard detail remember it was just Mike being a jerk, plus Jon has my back."I said as I laid my head on his shoulder. "Well good because you'll be with him, Joe, Randy, or Glen at all times" Paul said "I've got my girl's back and her front too." Jon said before kissing me on the forehead. "Wow so touchy feely in public after a are you sure you aren't a rebound."Cody Rhodes says as he and Christy (Jon's ex) pass our table. "I hope you got over your crabs before you two hooked up!" I yelled out. Hunter and Jon nearly chocked on their orange juice as me and Stephaine high weekend the house shows were pretty good, I was so ready for my match on RAW so after I had my ring gear on Kane walked me down to the ring Summer Rae my oppent refused to come down to the ring saying that didn't want a title shot if she had to fight me for and Randy came out and Dean said "Summer your secret is safe with us as long you don't get in the ring against Shana." "Look Dean and Randy I don't want to play your little mind games and Summer I know you're the one that gave Luke Harper crabs."I said Summer Rae ran down to the ring and as she tried to attack me I used my new finsher midnight kiss on her as I left the ring and passed them on then ramp Randy said "She's strong and quick we need her."" She's cute as hell too, she's gotta join us." Dean it was time for Miz'smatch he was pissed to see that he had to face Ryback and Jhon Cena in a handicap match which he lost after taking a hell of a beating (Ryback and Jhon were told about my display and volunteered to beat his ass). Later that night while I was asleep on Stephaine and Paul's van I felt a hand push my back out of my face and jolted awake to see my dad Vince smiling down at me before he said"Hey pretty girl, how are you feeling?" "I'm okay daddy just pissed about my display."I said as he pulled me into a tight hug. "It's already been replaced and Mike has been fined two thousand how did you and Jon Good end up getting together and how did this situation with Mike happen?"Dad asked I told him the whole to me he texted Jon to meet us for lunch the next day. The next day while dad and I were deciding on lunch I saw Jon walking toward our table and once he sat down I knew dad set this up. I saw that unlike Mike Jon came dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. " So Jonathan, I see that you and Shana are going to be paired together."Vince said "Please call Jon and yes I get to be paired with my angel." Jon replied kissing my forehead. "So you know she's my daughter so have you asked her to get you a title shot yet?" Vince asked. "Look Vince I want Shana for her personality and her sexy body if I want a title shot I will earn one!" Jon said ashe stood up and reached out for my hand."Dad he's not like Mike or my other ex boyfriend!"I said taking Jon's hand and leaving the reasturant. Later before the houseshow I found Jon punching a wall so I grabbed his arm and kissed his fist. "What did the wall do to you?" I asked. "Your dad he just pushed all my buttons I only want you no title is worth hurting you. I've wanted you since I first saw you on NXT but I was in a relationship I even worried about you thru that dark period."Jon said "My dad tends to worry about me because I've dated some major jerks, but he likes that you stood up to him so he's okay with us being together." I said kissing him and giving him a big hug. After the show we went to Jon's trailer and we had sexfor the first time and we fell asleep with my head on Jon's chest.

_Jon's POV_

Shana is perfect for me she is honest and open minded and she hasa magical laugh. I sit up in bed and notice that we are both covered in pigs blood. I'm about to wake Shana when her screams pull me from my she calms down we report this to Paul and the we shower and dress Paul tells us totake the day off so I rent a car and take Shana to the beach. "I'm sorry about Mike being an asshole and for the pig's blood if you don't wanna date me anymore I understand." Shana said hanging her head. "You're mine and Mike will soon learn that my girl is untouchable."Isaid hugging her.

_Shana'sPOV_

The day at the beach really calmed me down, now it's time for SmackDown and it's also time for my match against Natalya and sheis kicking my ass til I pull out my finsher midnight kiss and I pinned her for the win. Later during Dean's match Kane wasnt easing up like he was supposed to( I think he and his boyfriend Kofi were aguring) so I did the only thing that I could think of I hit Dean with a chair and when he won via disqulifaction. I said "You won but I'm not going without a fight!" "We didn't expect you to." Randy said before he threw me over his shoulder and Dean put handcuffs on me. Later for a back stage shot. "Come on Shana we're fun guys I thought you were the Authority's sweetheart,which means you're a sweet girl why are you being so mean." Dean said "You're gonna love the outfit we had made for youto wear on RAW Shana. Gimmie a smile we used to be so close."Randy said. The next day I had a photo shoot and serveral interviews and the day after that Jon and I granted a few wishes for some sick kids and then the next day we did an autograph it was time for RAW I was running on auto pilot. So around the middle of the show I came out in a robe and black converse while Dean held my wrist, once we were in the ring Dean said" Shana show off your new look to the WWE Universe." I took off therobe to reveal a tank top that said' Property of The Luntic Fringe and The Viper' and a black cheerleader skirt. "I can't believethis is happening to me, Seth you had better win me back tonite."I said as The Authority stood at the top of the ramp."About that since you weren't really an important part if the group Seth isn't gonna risk injury to save you."Kane said I climbed outta the ring and ran up the ramp and hit Seth with the midnight kiss before anybody could react so Randy came out and picked me upand carried me to the back. "Since you and Randy can't control your little pet you guys have a six person mixed tag match against Tyson Kidd, Natayla and Cesaro, so get yourselves and your pet ready." Kane annouced. Later when our match started I was gettin to close to beating Natayla, but then I remembered that Tyson was suspossed to attack me, so when I slamed Natayla , Tyson jumped in the ring and grabbed me by my hair so Dean jumped into the ringand hit him with the dirty deeds and I pinned them both.

**A/N THE NEXT CHAPTER IS EXPLICT SO BE WARNED!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

**A/N This chapter contains FMM sex **

_Shana's POV_

After our victory we left the arena and went to our hotel once we got to our room Randy stayed and and we all started to drink and have fun once we were little tipsy Randy kissed Jon and I was shocked until Randy kissed me also and the next thing I knew I was riding Randy's cock while Jon entered me from behind Randy and I came first and Jon came quickly after us and we all fell asleep and then I was awakend by in the middle of the night by the Jon's moans as he rode Randy's cock so I sucked Jon's cock until he was rock hard and I rode his cock and we all came at the same all time and then we went back to sleep when we woke up the next morning Jon said" Baby are you okay with what went down last night?" "Jon I'm fine with it but if you guys are okay with it and want to keep doing things this way just wake me up when you two go at it cause that was sexy ass hell to watch." I said with a smile "I'm good with doing it again how about you Randy?" Jon said with a grin "Absoulty I want to be with both of you in a relationship type thing." Randy said timidly. "We can do will look like we are the team we say we are when we stay in the same room and I hope I'm right when I say we both want you too."Jon said looking at me and I nodded and kissed them both before that day while the three of us were shopping when we bumped into Renee Young who pretty much eye fucked Randy and Jon until they both kissed me.

_Stalker 1's POV_

"Wow I can believe she slept with both of them last night I guess Shana has changed , but that doesnt matter cause I can always turn her back into my little pet again with one beating.I hope she likes the gift I left in her hotel room.

_Stalker2's POV_

Renee had better back off because I will make that bitch disappear if I catch her touching Jon, I hope he doesn'tget too angry about the gift we left for Shana in their room.

_Randy's POV_

I'm so glad that Jon and Shana are on board with a threeway realationship and we spent the day together, so once we got back to the hotel I stopped Shana from going in first when Jon pushed past me he saw all of Shana's regular clothes cut up and covered in pig's blood he tried to keep Shana out of the room but she's small quick and strong.

_Shana'sPOV_

Really all my clothes I stared then realised I couldn't breath so I sat down on the floor and pulled my knees to my chest as I begin to have a panic attack I slowly calm down when I feel Jon and Randy both wrap their arms around me as if to say we are with you no can hurt you as long as you have I'm completely calm I call Paul and dad when they see all my clothes ruined dad hands me his platinum Visa card and says"Go buy some new clothes and I will have a new room set up for you and Jon." "Come on Shana let's go shopping and Randy can we stay in your room?" Jon said "Sure it'll be fine that way when Vince books a decoy room whoever did this won't know where to look."Randy said as he and Jon walked me out of the room. We dropped off all our purchases off in Randy's room and we went to lunch and then headed to the mall and the guys were so nice even as I loaded them down with a crazy amount of shopping bags but their eyes lit up when we walked into a lingerie store. I began picking out lots of sexy panties and nighties along with a few other sexy items and just as I am about to hand over my dad's card Jon says"Nope I've got this one I don't want Vince to see this stuff on his credit card statement" "Okay so I guess I will use my card at the sex shop then."I say with a smile and a wink. "No I got that." Randy said with a smirk. Once we made it to the sex shop I was feeling much better I picked out two leather cock rings, cherry flavored lube,a nine inch dildo with a strap-on harness, handcuffs, ankle cuffs,three collars and sex dice. Randy paid for it all with a huge grin.

_Randy's POV_

Wow she is just as kinky as I am I think Jon is in trouble tonite. " Well lets get ready for the house show tonite."Jon said We all walked into the arena and into our locker room where we found a flower delivery of black roses for Shana who was shaking so I took the card and read it aloud:Shana I miss your kiss, your smile,your tears and pleading cries as I ramed into you roughly,and the bruises from the beatings I gave you. LOVE ALWAYS-your EX. "Mike has gone too far this time." Jon said "This isn't from him it's from my other ex, he was a psycho but I THOUGHT HE WAS OVER ME!"Shana yelled as tears streamed down her the show we went back to the hotel and once we all showered we all climbed into bed Shana in the middle Jon and I held Shana until she cried herself to sleep and Jon soon followed her and I finally let sleep take me after I prayed that Shana would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Jon's POV**_

Shana is a little less than happy after her flowers from the night before so Randy and take her to an amusement park since Vince gave us the day off. While we were at the park Shana began to smile and laugh like those flowers never exsited so I knew she was gonna be okay. The next night during Smack Down Shana had a match against Cameron, so when we walked her out she pretended to hate the new ring gear we gave her which was atiny skirt with shorts underneath and a tight top with me and Randy's name on it. Shana pretended to argue with us all the way to the ring. Once her match got underway Shana was beating Cameron and then the lights went out when they came back on Randy was knocked out ring side with a black rose laying on his chest. Cameron took advantage of Shana being distracted and got in a roll up pin. After Cameron left the ring Shana ran Randy's side as he slowly sat up and was cleared to leave Shana sat between us and said"I will tell you the whole story after dinner tonite."

_**Shana's POV**_

After a really quiet dinner and an equally quiet ride to the hotel once we reached our room I sat on the floor across from the bed as the guys sat on the bed I said"His name is Austin Watson but you know him better as Xavier Woods or Mr. Discipline as he calls himself when he would hurt me. We came thru NXT together. In the begininghewas a great guy but when my career was taking off faster than his he started to emotionally abuse me then it became physical after I became a NXT pinup girl he also got into rough sex I got pregnant he stopped hurting me and became that awesome guy from before but one night he saw me and Shane hugging and even tho he knows we were raisied as brother and sister he decided that we were screwing and so he beat me so badly that I lost the baby. After I got out of the hospital I never told anyone out of shame because I never fought back not even once.I ended things with him and I was called up to be on to Raw so I figured that he was over me and I know it's him because whenever he hurt me he would send me a dozen black roses and say a rare beauty for a far more rare beauty." Jon and Randy both came over and held me we eventually made it to bed that next day Jon and I had a photo shoot we had to act like we were falling in love with each other which wasnt hard. Randy came and bought us lunch and during our lunch break the three of ended up having a quickie."I can't wait till we finsh the house show and get on Randy's bus" Jon said with a slight growl as he slid off Randy's lap. Once we finished our photo shoot we headed to the house show where I took out Brie Bella and the the boys beat the Usos we were leaving the Arena I noticed that Wade Barrett was giving me the evil eye but I just ingored it cause he's just an all around asshole. **Dirty sex ahead ** Once we all took a shower together I got out the dildo and strap-on harness and I began I pushed Randy and Jon to their knees where the both began to suck on the dildo as if it were real then I lubed it upand laid back while Randy rode me and I gave Jon a blow job and once the both switched positions I turned on the internal stimulator on the strap-on harness and we climaxed with loud yells but then Jon grabbed me taking the harness off me quickly and he put me in posititon where he and Randy were both inside my tight pussy and once they both began to pump I was starting toenjoy it when they both stopped and Randy growled "No more keeping secrets from us Shana we love you and want to keep you safe so you have to tell us everything. Do you understand babygirl?" in my ear "Y-Yes I understand n-no m-mo-more se-secrets."I squeaked out slowly They started up the pumpimg again and I came so hard I passed out.

_**Randy's POV**_

We put Shana to sleep after we cleaned her and ourselves up we all got in bed and I made sure the security me and Jon hired was in place around the bus. I went to sleep with a sense of peace and I hoped that what Jon and I did with Shana was okay cause we had to show her we both loved her.

_**Stalker 1's POV**_

Wow they love her and they got a security team this maybe harder than I expected but I always get what I want. I'm slowly gettin angry because it seems I never got to do the things she lets these two muscle heads do. I can't wait til I get her alone it's gonna be just like old times. ha ha ha ha

_**Stalker 2's POV**_

I hate that bitch so much that should be me between those two studs begin told that they love me but I will have Jon soon enough and Randy is sure to follow.

_**Shana's POV**_

I wake up in the morning feeling sore and happy at the same time I remember what the guys did last night as pull on Jon's t-shirt and Randy's boxers and join the boys at the front of the bus and I squeeze between them ans smile befor saying" I'm not angry at you guys I am keeping my promise from last night." They both hug and kiss me. When RAW started I realised tonite is when I kiss Jon after his match against Cesaro. Backstage shot : I accidently bump into Cesaro spilling coffee all over him. "I am so sorry Cesaro. Let me clean you up. I am such a klutz sometimes." "You did that on purpose you idiot!" Cesaro yelled "Hey she said sorry its your fault for not looking where you're going so stop yelling at her." Dean said from the shadows. Later during their match Natayla tried to interfere and I RKO'd her once Dean got the pin I climbed into the ring and raised his hand and then when he dropped his arm he grabbed me around the waist and we began to kiss we broke when the crowdbegan to chant 'Dean's in love'. While we were in our locker room I was sitting in between Randy and Jon when my dad came in and said" His break is over are you okay to be around him?" "Yes dad I got my guys with me." I said before Jon kissed me then Randy kissed me then they kissed each other my dad being no stranger to wild relationships just nodded and left the room. Later that night we were called down to the ring by the Authority and when Hunter told me to show my true colors so I got a steel chair and pretended that I was gonna hit Dean but instead I hit Seth and the brawl was and once Roman joined us we were the last ones standing and we annouced ourselves as The New Shield. We had already told Joe aka Roman about our realationship and he seemed cool about it. Later that night once we got on the bus there was a small box with a note on it that read: Jon when you get done with that skank Shana you can see me in this. Jon opened the box to see a yellow speedo."Wow Jon you got a male secret admirer." I said with a smile. Jon put the speedo back in the box and threw it in the trash and said" Randy is the only man I want and he doesn't need speedos to be sexy."

_**Stalker 2's POV**_

I cant believe he did that it's only because he doesn't know it's me. I know he has wanted me ever since that night we had a match and he got hard in the ring and he will be mine.

**A/N Things are about to get scary soon so sry in advance.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**PART 6**_

_**Shana's POV**_

I was really enjoying the day I was spending with my guys I was so glad that they decided to make me tell them all about my past. I was so happy that I didn't even realise that tonite was the night that Xavier Woods would be making his come back with Big E and Kofi Kingston. When we made it down tothe ring the crowd went crazy. When it finally got quiet Dean said"I am out here to make a statement saying that The New Shield isn't anything like the shield that we used to be among things we have a couple of new memebers and we don'thave a turn coat anymore we also will go against each other for titles and stay friends, but one thing will remain the same we fight for justice." "I'm just letting Nikki Bella know that title will be around this waist after our match tonite."I said as Dean put his arms around me. Kane's music began to play once he made his way to the ring he grabbed a mic and said" Shana your match against the Divas Champion has been cancelled until further notice, but you and Dean have a match against Summer Rae and The Miz so have fun. Randy and Roman you have a match against Gold and Star Dust."Once we got backstage we bumped into The NewDay. Xavier looked me up and down and said"You look good Shana we should go grab a drink sometime just me and you." "No thanks my boyfriends wouldn't like that too much"I said gesturing to Randy and Dean who were holding my hands and looking like they were ready to kill him.

_**Stalker 2's POV**_

I can't believe that bitch she is parading Jon and Randy around like arm candy she probaly is planing on getting Roman to join their little trio. My partner needs to make a move soon.

_**Randy's POV**_

Shana handled that well she didn'teven flinch but I know tonite we are gonna have to calm her nerves and I'm looking forward to giving her a back rub cause we always end up having sex after we give her a back rub.

_**Shana's POV**_

When me and Dean's match came up Randy and Roman stayed in the locker room. Summer and I started the action off and I was tossing her around the ring like a rag doll and then she got a kick in and tagged Miz in and he made the mistake of grabbing my ass when I turned to tag Dean in so I turned around and began to attack him with right hands and then I did Dirty Deeds on him and tagged Dean in so he could pin for the win. "Wow Ambrose you let your woman fight battles for you I can see that she is better than you in the ring."Seth said coming down the ramp. "Seth I was was fighting for my right to walk around without getting my ass grabbed jerks like Miz."I said as Dean got up in Seth's face as J&amp;J security tried to come to the ring but didn't make it to the ring as Roman and Randy took them out with a spear and a RKO. "Seth you know my girl doesn't have to defend me but I bet you a title shot she could beat you in a match right now and if she can't The New Shield will join The Authority." Dean said with a crooked smile."Let's do this Shana."Seth said as Dean went to sit at ring side. The match started with Seth being a cocky jerk and when he thought he had me down for the count I popped up and pulled out my finisher Midnight Kiss on Seth and pinned for the win."Seth how does it feel to get beat up by a girl?" I asked before Me Dean Roman and Randy went to our locker room. "I'm glad you kicked Miz's ass. Who does he think he is grabbing your ass like that."Randy yelled as he and Roman got ready for their match. While they were in the ring I was watching their match while Dean was in the bathroom and I saw Randy get kicked in the stomach and fall off of the apron so I ran down to the ring and as I helped him and since Roman was the legal man he pinned Stardust for the win. While I took Randy to the trainer and Roman got Dean I noticed Wade Barret looking at me like I stole his girlfriend or trainer told us that Randy had brusied his ribs and he was gonna be sore for a few days but he was okay. Later while the boys went to go pick up some dinner and Randy's pain meds I was in the hotel room listening to mp3 player and dancing around. I was so wrapped up in my music that I didn't hear someone come up behind me til it was too late.

_**Jon/Dean's POV**_

When I opened the door to our hotel room meand Randy stood shocked at what we saw Shana was sitting on the floor tied up and gagged her eyes were wide with fear and without thinking I ran into the room and knelt down and took the gag out of her mouth. "Jon why are so worried about her she doesn't love you like I do she will only hurt you like your ex girlfriend did she let Randy get into bed with you and she can't love you both. She left you all alone to go rescue him when he fell tonite."Wade said sitting on the bed wearing a yellow speedo. "Wade what the hell is wrong with you I don't even like you so if think this was gonna win me then you're seriously fucked in the brain dude I love Shana and Randy!" I yelled as I untied her while Randy went to go get security. "What makes her so special Jon she isn't even all that pretty she's not a real McMahon she's adopted." Wade whined as he stood up."I can see that cause if she's not adopted then Linda has toexplain why she has a black daughter."I said as I pull Shana behind me as Wade pulls out a knife. "Well if I can't have you then I no one can!"Wade yells and runs towards me and Shana grabs me and pulls me sideways so Wade ends up falling and thankfully security showed up and while we are talking to the cops we found out that Wade has been carrying a torch forme since I wrestled him and I got hard because Shana was outside the ring wearing a mini skirt and tanktop,cause it was tag team thing with me and Seth versus him and Miz, that was when Shield first came to the also found out that Wade was behind some of the things that happened to Shana.

_**Stalker 1's POV**_

Well that idiot got himself caught which is going to work in my favor because everyone in gonna let their guard down and Shana is gonna slip up. I think I might even be able to snatch her after Raw. Hahaha


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N I am so sorry it took awhile to get this chapter out but my mind has been so filled with other ideas that I had to put them in order before I could continue with this one. Well on with the new chapter**_

_**Chapter7**_

_**Dean's POV**_

Shana is laying in between Randy and I it seems she is finally sleeping peacefully again since Wade is gone but I still feel like the other shoe is about to drop and I want to be able to protect my lovers. The next day while Shana and Randy are in Hot Topic I go to the surveillance store and pick up to small GPS trackers then I go to a jewelery store and pick up A necklace and two pendants all with the same symbol on them I put the tracker in the pendant for R andy and the necklace for Shana. I meet up with them at the food court and say" Hey I picked up something for my two favorite people." "OH gimme gimme,"Shana says reaching out like a baby. I smile as I hand them the jewelery and then Randy laughs as he pulls out a bag that has bracelets in it and Shana's smile widens as I put the necklace on her and Randy puts the bracelet on her wrist. Once we all have our matching pieces on Shana looks down and says "I didn't get you guys anything." "I see a lingerie bag so unless theres just perfume in that bag you got us something."Randy said with a smile.

_**Randy's POV**_

I am so happy that Dean bought us necklaces so it when I placed the bracelets on their wrists it won't look weird and they both have trackers in them so I know that if something happens I can find them anywhere. I am so tired that when we get back to our bus that I fall asleep with my head in Shana's lap.

_**Shana's POV**_

I am surprised at the guys for buying me jewelry. Once I see that Dean has dosed off as well I get up and cook dinner for the guys I am cooking and listening to music it's so perfect but I know that something will soon shatter our happiness so I savor it now. By the time the guys wake up I am done cooking. Once we are all eating Dean says"Shana I didn't know you could cook." "You never asked you just assumed that I never learned because my dad had a chef or a maid and I don't know how to do much but mom was strict. Stephanine, Shane and I all had chores and we had to earn our allowance and even tho we complained back then we are all grateful now." I said with a smile. On Monday night we came thru the crowd and once we all got in the ring I grabbed a mic and said"It seems that a few people are mad at The New Shield because we came to the aid of Lana when Rusev decided that he was gonna punish her and Dolph Ziggler. I hope you guys understand that we stand up for the little guy and girl who has been hurt or overlooked so if any Divas have anything to say to me or and Superstars have anything to say to my guys feel free to come say it."Undertaker's music hits and the lights go out when they come back on he is towering above me the guys are ready to strike but I wave them off because I feel no danger. "Little girl you are a true warrior and you have my approval."Undertaker says as he shakes my hand. The lights go out and he gone when they come back on. Lana and Dolph come out and thanks us. When Brock Lesner comes out he looks over my guys and snorts then says"You guys are ok." Later I have a match with Brie Bella and why they try twin magic Naomi drags Nikki out from under the ring and it turns into a tag match which we win with Naomi using rearview on Brie Bella. Randy and Dean are in the main event as they face off with Seth Rollins and Sheamus. I am showered and dressed waiting for my guys. The door to our locker room opens and in walks the last person I ever expected to see he gives me hug I feel a small sting then I see a syringe in his hands and everything goes black.

_**Accomplice's POV**_

Just like he said she was so willing to hug me I almost feel bad but the two hundred fifty thousand he is paying me will make me feel better she is my sister but after dad disowned me due to my drug use I need the money so badly and plus the guy says he loves Shana.

_**Dean's POV**_

We walk into the locker room and it's empty I go to my bag as Randy goes to his we both pull out transmitters and raise eyebrows at each other if Shana wasn't missing we would probably laugh at each other. Roman grabs his keys and says I will help you guys find her if she's not in the building. As we search the building we bump into Undertaker and he says"Where is my niece?" "She is missing Mark."Randy says once we get outside I see her cell phone laying on the ground which is a bad thing cause she loves it almost as much as she loves us. I pick it up and we turn on the transmitters. We all climb into the SUV. "Jon Randy she is probably okay."Joe says trying to calm us down. I kiss Randy and we both hold hands.

_**Shana's POV**_

I can't believe Shane would sink this low for money by helping Austin kidnap me I am so scared when I wake up handcuffed to a bed when my vision is finally clear I see that Austin is standing over me along with Miz who is looking smug. "Why are doing this to me? I was finally happy and now you ruin that with his help."I say with tears in my eyes. "Baby don'tcry we aregonna be abig happy family like you had with Randy and Jon. It will be me Xavier and you baby."Miz said with a smile."His name is Austin not Xaiver."I say looking confused."No bad girl I changed it legally so that if you filedn a restraing order it wouldn't work."Xavier said before he slapped me. He and Miz ripped my clothes off when a door opened I thought I was saved but when I saw Jhon Cena's face my heart dropped I had heard Mr. Clean cut all american was a closet sadist. Xavier uncuffed my arms and legs. Then drug me to a wall where the handcuffed my arms above my head and then he handed Jhon a whip. Jhon got close to me and said "I've wanted to this ever since I saw you the first time." Jhon beat with the whip until I began to bleed.I passed out hoping someone would save me.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Xavier's POV**_

Shana looked beautiful with her face twisted in pain and agony as Jhon beat her with that whip I can't wait til I get my turn but the little bitch never did learn how to take pain cause she's passed out. I go fill a bucket with water and on my way back I see Shane in the office snorting coke. I can't believe he'd sold his own sister out for dope money. I throw the bucket of water on Shana and say"Wake up it's my turn."

_**Shana's POV**_

I jerk awake deep to water being thrown on me I hear Xavier say it's his turn now. I know that this is gonna be worse than what Cena did to me so I pray I pass out again. Xavier lights a cigarette which puzzles me because he doesn't smoke. He walks over to me and says "Shana I've been studying new ways to make you scream and I know this will give me results but I know you're stubborn. How many burns will it take before you cry out Shana?" I just looked at him not speaking which made him angry. He slapped me and then grabbed my right leg and burned my thigh with the cigarette. I hold my screams in by bitting my lip. I turn my head to see Miz and Jhon sitting down and stroking themselves getting ready for the next round of torture which is rape.

_**Jon's POV**_

We are deep in a broken down part of the city and our transmitters lead us to an old abandoned looking warehouse except there are lights on inside. The door is locked which means we get to kick it down. Once we are inside I hear a loud scream and we all run towards the sound. When we reach the source of the sound we see Cena and Xavier beating the crap outta Shana while Miz is laying on the floor with a huge scrath mark on his face. Randy and I attack Xavier and Cena. Roman ties Miz up and Mark goes thru to make sure that no one else is in the warehouse. Once we subdue Xavier and Jhon by knocking them both out .We walk over to Shana who is balled up in the corner having a panic attack so we did exactly the same thing we did last time we just held her and told her that as long as she was with us nothing could ever hurt her again. She was calm when Mark bought Shane into the room she stood up and slapped him so hard that if Mark wasn't holding him he would've hit the floor. "I hope the money was worth losing the last person in your life who cared about you. You sold me to ther man who killed my unborn child Shane he beat me so bad you saw the marks and bruises and you know I'm not that clumsy." Shana said as me and Randy held her hands.

_**Randy's POV**_

I'm so happy that Shana is allowed to leave the hospital after we are all interviewed by the cops. Vince, Stephanine, Hunter, Linda, Glen, Lana,and Dolph are all here waiting to see her I am worried that she might have another panic attack so my breathing is kinda off and I'm a little dizzy so I sit by Shana's bedside I am about to black out til a feel a pair of strong arms around me. I look up to see Jon looking down at me while he says calm down baby boy she is fine they are all here to make sure she's okay. Vince isn't gonna hide her away in a tower she's made it clear that she refuses to leave if we aren't the ones taking her." "She is hungry and ready to leave is Roman done talking to the cops yet?"Shana asks sitting up in bed. I shrug and then the door is opened and everyone files in and shove me and Jon to the side as they all fuss over Shana who begins to have a panic attack. "ENOUGH STOP IT! You're freaking her out she need space and air plus the guys you shoved aside."Mark yelled when he noticed Shana start to pull her hair out. Jon and I rush over I pull her hands away from her head as Jon places kissed on her fore head and then I place kissed along her jawline. Shana's body loosens up and she begins to breath normally."Guys I really do appreciate the love but I need my guys and a little air so can we just gut this to row or three at time once I make it to somewhere else."Shana said bitting her lip.

_**Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

Shana is looking for a place to go where she can control the flow of visitors but also a place she feels secure. Once Shana gets rid of everyone else by telling them that she will give them a time and place where she will let them know what happened. I walk over to her and say "The ranch is always open to you Shana plus your horse Shadow misses you and you guys are more than welcome to join her." "Thanks uncle Mark I miss Shadow too after I am released I'm gonna get some tickets and leave tonite."Shana said as she reached for a hug. I hugged her and said"I've got your dad's plane on loan to fly me home tonite so whenever you're ready sweetie."I replied Once Shana was released from the hospital I ushered her Jon and Randy out the backdoor of the hospital to avoid the press and Vince cause he'd want to ask questions Shana wasn't ready for.

_**Mark's Ranch in Austin Texas**_

_**Shana's POV**_

I am so glad that uncle Mark is letting us stay at the ranch while I recover I slept so well last night I always sleep well when Jon and Randy are around I get up early and shower then I head down to see Shadow she nuzzles me when I step into her stall. Once I begin to groom her and talk to her I lose track of time cause Randy and Jon come down and Randy says"You got up early to see your horse and you've been down her so long Michelle sent us down to get you for breakfast." "Okay Shadow after I eat I will take you on a ride and I will make sure these too ride Evil and Danger you two favorite stallions"I say as I nuzzle her once more before I leave her stall."We don't know anything about horses so Evil and Danger might not get to see their lady Shadow today."Jon said gesturing to himself and Randy. "They are gentle and if Shadow doesn't get any play time with them then you guys don't get any with me."I say as I push past them and then wiggle my ass as I walk towards the house. I wash up and we all eat break fast and Michelle packs us a picnic lunch since we will be going out on a long ride. While we are riding I am so lost in the rhythm that I don't notice I've left the guys behind til I reach the pasture where I first found Shadow as an abandoned fold I raised her cause just like me she was dumped by her real family. When they guys catch up the both stare at me and I realize that I tears are running down my face. I climb off my horse and the guys follow suit and I hug them both and say "Promise me that if we ever have a baby you guys won't abandon it because me and Shadow were both abandoned and I know that if I ever have a baby I would never leave them behind unless I die.""Baby I promise you that our babies will always have me and Randy no matter what" Jon said as Randy nodded. After we ate lunch we headed back to the house. I had just got dressed after my shower when mom and dad arrived so I went downstairs and they both hugged me. We all sat down and dad said"Why aren't you at home recovering from this you need to be where a therapist can help you cope with what happened to you and Jon and Randy should know you aren't ready for a regular relationship let alone whatever it is you guys have," "Daddy they saved me and this is where I was when I recovered last time away from the cameras like last time. Why are you acting like I need to be home where a huge spotlight can shine on me?" I ask as Jon and Randy join us. "Honey we need to put on a united family front since Shane is in rehab after his involvement in this incident."Dad said as he grabbed my hand. I pulled my hand back like I had been burned."Vince you can't be serious he threw her to the wolves for money."Randy said in an oddly calm voice as he slowly stood and his hand began to twitch."Randy honey calm down my dad is about to leave because he knows that this conversation isn't happening."I say as Jon and I grab Randy's hands and take him to Mark's gym. The guys stay down there while I talk to Dolph and Lana who are just glad that I am okay .I take a nap before dinner.

_**Jon's POV**_

I can't believe Vince even suggested that shit Shana wants nothing to do with Shane and I know that today Stephanine and Hunter are coming over they'd better not mention his fucking name or I may explode on their asses. Shana has her head in Randy's lap while they are both reading and I have my head Shana's stomach while I'm playing a game on my tablet when they show up we all look up but don't change position. "Vince was an ass for yesterday Shana he wants you there to make it look like you forgive Shane but Stephanine and I left the moment we heard him say that so we support you in this."Hunter said "Hey sis guess who's coming to see you tonite and to try to scare your boyfriends. Shawn and uncle Bret are coming to see their Shana banana."Stephanine said with a as Shana face palms.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Randy's POV**_

I am laughing so hard I'm nearly crying the video that Bret is showing us of Stephanine and Shana arguing over who is going to marry the green ranger is almost as funny as the one where Shana says that she is going marry Stone Cold. "Stop laughing guys it's so not funny I was only a kid I didn't know any better. Uncle Bret please this is so embarrassing"Shana says with her face in her hands. "Shana this part coming up is going to make Randy blush. Because you guys forgot your first date didn't you?" Bret Hart asked with a raised eyebrow. I cringed because I had all but forgotten about that. The scene on the screen changedto a fancy party for kids and Shana came into view wearing a knee lenght flower print dress and then I came into view wearing a navy blue suit with Ted and Cody behind me wearing the same suit. I walked over to Shana and took her hand and we slow danced she was smiling and then kissed my cheek, so I got bold and kissed her on the lips and she smacked me really hard. "I am a McMahon you can't just kiss me like that. Who do you think you are?" Shana yelled putting her little hands on her hips. "You kissed me first girlie. I know I'm a future superstar so you'd be lucky to be my girlfriend."my younger self replied. Cody ran over and pushed Shana down and I pushed Cody down and then Ted pushed me down so Shana got up and punched him in the nose. "Thanks but I can look after myself ,cause Kane, Undertaker, Bret Hart, and Stone Cold are my uncles and they taught me how to fight."Shana said before helping me up.

_**Jon/Dean's POV**_

Wow this is crazy they had the worst first date ever and I am laughing so hard I can barely breath and my two lovers are mortified beyond belief."So Shana you've always been this fiesty and I'm so glad Steve retired cause I can't compete with the giant teddy bear."I say right before Shana pushes me off the couch."Jon that was not funny I am so horrified that they played that at least he isn't here" she says before we hear a motorcycle pull up outside.

_**Shana's POV**_

OMG it's about to get really embarrassing forme cause Glen just pulled up and to most people he's Kane the scariest dude ever, to me he's uncle Glen the guy who has my cheerleading videos that show how proud of me he is and the guy who gives the best hugs when you're sick, to my ex boyfriends he the guy that will end you if you hurt me and he finds out. Glen walks in and says "Shana give me a super hug and then go tell your boy toys to me us in the gym cause Shawn, Bret, Mark, Hunter, and Steve whenever he shows up want to get to know them better." I hug Glen then I take Randy and Jon upstairs and hand them their workout clothes. "Guys no matter what don't let them scare you they are all talk. I might join you guys after thirty minutes no matter what they say don't do anything you wouldn't normally do cause it's all a test and Miz failed quickly he actually pissed his pants I mean literally."I said as they changed.

_**Randy's POV**_

We walked into the gym and the older guys were pumping iron so Jon and I got on the treadmills. "So you both are dating our little miss Shana? How does that even work? I mean do you trade days or whatever?"Shawn asked us. "Actually we are all dating each other so we do it all together." Jon answered as I nodded in agreement. "So you two have sex with each other and Shana bug also?" Steve asked. "Yes we do actually and other things."Dean replied. "This is for Randy. What other things?"Bret asked "We use toys. She used a didlo on us. We also do DP sometimes."I said with a smirk."I hope you guys are kidding cause Shana is small she can't handle that much pressure." Glen said struggling to find the right words at the end."She handled it pretty well last week."Jon said with a smile. We got of the treadmills and headed to the punching bag and I supported it while Jon threw a few punches and then as we switched and we shared a kiss like we always did. "What the holy hell Hunter ? Did they just kiss or am I losing my shit?" Shawn asked "They kissed like they always do? We are about to do yoga like we always do?" Shana said as she walked into the room holding all three of our yoga mats. Jon and I grab our mats and roll them out on either side of Shana. "Guys you are gonna do that girly stuff with her?" Steve asked We just shrugged it off.

_**Jon's POV**_

Shana and Randy look so good in downward facing dog position that my dick is jumping. "Damn Randy's got a nice ass so does Jon." I look up and notice that Glen is staring at me and Randy's asses. "Wow uncle Glen that's just wrong for you to check out my boyfriends asses, and right in front of your man poor uncle Steve." Shana said . Once we finished our yoga Shana wanted to make today her leg day so that means I will staring at that nice bubble butt of hers for about and hour as she runs on the treadmill and then does lunges. Shana is going hard on the treadmill while listening to her MP3 player all of a sudden she began to 'Fucking Perfect' by Pink out loud we all watch her as she turns off the treadmill and step off it. She grabs me and Randy and begins to hug us while she sings and then she sinks down to the floor and we follow as tears begin to roll down all our faces. After about five minutes Shana gets up and just starts doing lunges. "Is that healthy or even normal?"I hear Hunter ask Mark who nods and says"She just came to terms with the fact that even with all that's happened she is still strong and her anchors are still here."Later during dinner Shana and Stephanine were both smiling and it looked like they had been plotting.

_**Shana's POV**_

After dinner Steph and I usher the guys into the living room and Steph puts in the video we had Hunter's mom send over and on it was a younger Hunter, Shawn,Mark,Glen and Steve. They were dressed like New Kids On The Block and they were really trying to sing Hanging Tough and failing at it. Steph and I were basically rolling on the floor laughing our asses off at them while they all looked shocked. I went over and put in a video that Randy's mom sent me. On the video was a young Randy Orton dressed up like SuperMan and saying"When I grow up I'm gonna be a superhero and Shana is going to my wife and she will have all six hundred of my sons.""Wow Rand you want a big family huh?"I said as I went and put in the video Jon's mom sent us. It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen on a home movie as Jon did so many kicks and flips I started to think that there was nothing embarrassing about this video until Jon pulled out a morpher and said"White tiger power." Then he fought the air for awhile before he yelled"White tiger Zord." He pulled out his replica sword and acted as if he had a Zord. Once his fake battle was over her said"Lord Zedd and Rita we will never let evil take over the earth."Everyone was staring at him like he was nuts until "Randy and I said "Power Rangers is awesome." Later that night we were in bed and I said "Guys they didn't rape me so sex is okay. I'm actually really horny."Jon and Randy took that as a green light and we made love for hours that night. The next morning when we went down to breakfast after we sat down Shawn placed a ball gag next to my plate and Hunter placed one on the other side and Mark said"Use them to keep those two quiet and you need to take the words Big Daddy out of your sexual vocabulary." I just hung my head as Jon and Randy turned bright red.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter10**_

_**Jon/Dean's POV**_

I can't believe what I hear Shana saying right now because she is agreeing to see a therapist today and then go and talk to Shane next week. "Jon calm down this is the only way dad will give me the information I need to do what we all talked about last night."Shana said

_**No one's POV**_

_Flashback to last night: "Guys I want to find my birth parents to find out why they just threw me away I need to know who they are"Shana said with her head in Jon's lap "Baby you really want to know those people after all they just left you at a fire station."Randy said as he painted her toenails."I know but I want to know if I have brothers and sisters and to find out if there are any genetic diseases I need to know about and I want to have a baby so I need to find out who I am before I do that."Shana said."Shana we support you in this and we would love to have a baby with you. Right Randy ?" Jon said. "Absolutely Baby we are here for you no matter what and we can't wait to have baby superstars and divas with you."Randy replied as he finished painting Shana's toenails_

_**This mornings phone call:**_

_Vince: Hello sweetheart is everything ok?_

_Shana: Dad I'm fine but I have some questions._

_Vince: I will answer any questions you want._

_Shana:Who are my birth parents? I know you can find out._

_Vince : Shana I can but I need you to see a therapist to be cleared for work and Shane has been begging ton see you._

_Shana: Okay send the therapist today and I will see Shane next week but let him know this isn't gonna be like last time. He needs to know he woke up the bitch that lives in me and she doesn't do forgiveness_

_End of flashback_

_**Shana's POV**_

I am sitting between Jon and Randy as the therapist walks in. She agreed to come out to the ranch. She is a tall thin woman she has a kind face. "Hello my name is Doctor Ashley Peck. Please just call me Ashley. You are Ms. Shana McMahon. May I call you Shana?" she said with a soft smile. "Yes you can call me Shana. These are my boyfriends Randy and Jon."I replied shaking her hand. "Well Shana I need to speak with you alone to get an accurate assessment of you mental state."she said. "Okay guys I'll see you in a few." I said as Jon and Randy glared at her."Well I need to speak with them about you also."Dr. Peck said. "Fucking doctors and shit Vince makes me fucking sick."Dean mumbled as he and Randy headed to the back porch to sit with Mark. "Shana as I understand you were kidnapped and tortured by two of you ex boyfriends and a friend of theirs right." she asked me "My adopted brother drugged me and snatched me after being paid to and yes they tortured me and if not for my boyfriends a friend of ours and a close family friend they would have raped me."I said with a smile. "Do have any lasting physical effects?"Dr. Peck asked. "No I don't have any scars from the whip or the cigarette burns ."I said touching my right thigh. "Shana do you have nightmares about what happened or could have happened had your friends not shown up in time?"she asked "No, Ashley I don't dream about it cause I have reassurances in bed with me every night."I said getting irritated"Shana your medical records show that you have a history of panic attacks yet there are no traces of anti anxiety meds in the drug test ran on your urine at the hospital . Why is that?" Dr. Peck asked. "Well every since I've been with Jon and Randy they help me thru my panic attacks with hugs and kisses and soothing words so I don't need drugs." I reply proudly. "I'm confused which one of them are you dating Shana?"Dr. Peck with a raised eyebrow. "Iam dating both of them I started out with Jon and then we had a three way with Randy and we started this polyamourous relationship . We are all very happy."I replied with a smirk."Do you think that this relationship is healthy or are you dependant on them?"Dr. Peck asked them. "This relationship is more healthy than some marriages. We are open and honest with each other we support each other, we challenge each other,and we tease each other."I replied whlie my heart pounded. "Shana could please go and get them so I can speak with all of you."Dr. Peck said. Once I brought the guys back we sat down and Dr. Peck said "How do the two of you know about hugging and soothing therapy?" "My aunt used to have panic attacks and my uncle used to hold her and say soothing words and it worked."Jon said. "I heard Steph and Hunter talking about Shana's panic attacks so I looked up ways I could help in case she had one while I was around and I came across that technique, but that was before we started dating."Randy said. "When was the last time Shana had an attack?" Dr. Peck asked."The night of her attack, we were at the hospital and everyone started crowding her so she began to have trouble breathing and started pulling her hair out. So we held her and kissed her till she calmed down."Randy said squeezing my hand." Well do you think she could function without two?" Dr. Peck asked . "She sure as hell can I on the other hand might not be able to get out of bed some days without these two. She is my sunshine and he is my rain they both know what buttons to push to make me work and I know the same about them. What the hell does our relationship have to do with her being able to go to work since we are all in The New Shield anyway."Jon said running his hands thru his hair."Jon baby calm down I know you hate all this therapy shit but baby remember why Shana is doing this."Randy said kissing Jon's forehead as I held their hands. Jon nodded."So doc as you can see we function just fine."I said. "Well you are all cleared to go back to work but Mr. Good you should seek personal help." Dr. Peck said as she gave us our paperwork to say we could go to work. "Dr. Peck you are lucky we are with Shana cause either of us before she became apart of our lives would've kicked your face in."Randy said as he stood up slowly. I've never seen a woman run faster than Dr. Peck did that day.

_**Randy's POV**_

The next day we flew out to California to do a photo shoot with Joe (Roman Reigns) for WWE magazine. When we walked into the studio I could tell this was gonna be a crazy shoot and that it was also a private joke on Hunters end. Shana got dressed first and she had on a little black dress and high heels. Me , Jon and Joe had on tight short sleeved black tee shirts with black pants ,boots and collars that connected to a chain that Shana was to hold. When Shana saw us she just burst out laughing as Roman looked puzzled until we told him about the ball gags and he cracked up also. During the photo shoot it felt kinda erotic to have Shana control us. I could tell Joe was having a hard time pretending he didn't like it. I really enjoyed watching the part where Shana and Jon took the loving couple pictures it was a turn on to see the people I love taking pictures together while looking at me with love to make sure I didn't feel left out. Shana was really having fun during this shoot and that was what was important to me and Jon.

_**Jon/ Dean's POV**_

Joe was looking kinda down during the photo shoot and I needed to ask him why but I didn't want to be away from Shana and Randy in case she had a panic attack so I pulled Joe over to our table during our lunch break and said"Joe we are all friends so what's wrong? Don't say you're okay cause you look like hell." "Galina dumped me because I tried some new stuff in bed. She said"You need to stop hanging with those three freaks cause they are rubbing off on you." I just wanted to spice things up and I get dumped"Joe said. "Well what did you try Joe? If you don't mind me asking." Shana asked with a frown. "Something similar to this photo shoot with collars and handcuffs I just wanted her to control me and spank me a little."Joe said. I looked at Randy and he smiled then we looked at Shana who nodded. Joe since the next show is in Vegas why don't you stay at my place with us and let us cheer you up buddy?"I said with a seduction plan in mind. He just nodded.

_**Joe/Roman's POV**_

Once we land in Vegas and get a rental car we head to Jon's house I am regretting coming because Shana and Randy made out the whole way from the rental agency. Once we all get settled Shana and Randy start making dinner while Jon and I go to the liquor store to pick up drinks."Man I finally see why Shana calls you Soman Thor. She is right you have the body of a god." Jon says looking at me with a look he only gives Shana and Randy "She has never called me that man stop being goofy we haven't even started drinking yet."I say hoping he is just beng crazy. "She calls you that when you aren't around and she says if were okay with it and your were single she'd fuck your brains out."Jon says winking at me. We are quiet the whole ride back to the house. Things are normal during dinner except for Shana eye fucking me. We all head into the living room and Jon says "Shana he didn't believe me when I told him you call him Soman Thor." "Man she says that shit like everytime we talk about fantasy fucks. I would love to watch you fuck Shana man."Randy says "What the fuck guys she's your girlfriend."I say looking confused. "Joe it's okay we all share I also know that you want to fuck Jon I heard you and Seth talking a few months back."Shana says and I feel like I'm busted cause I did say that shit. "Wait guys slow down I have never done anything like this at all."I say.

_**Shana's POV**_

I can see Joe is scared so we all pull back a little bit. "Joe we just want to make you feel good tonite you don't have to join us in our relationship. This is just about pleasure so relax."I say before I kiss his neck and sit in his lap. He moans and grabs my ass ,so Jon begins to kiss the other side of his neck as Randy bold as ever kisses him on the mouth and rather than push him away he opens up and allows him to deepen the kiss. We eventually end up on the floor and we are all nude I am riding Joe's cock while Jon is riding Randy at some point we switch and I love seeing Jon riding Joe then I end up riding Jon while Joe is fucking Randy Doggy style and at last Randy id fucking Joe while Joe is in my pussy and Jon is in my ass. Once we all are laying there catching our breaths I look at Joe and see a huge grin on his face and I say "Joe how do you feel now?" " I am happy and confused."he replies. "We felt the same way when you look at us in the morning you'll know what you want to do."Randy says as he kisses me,Jon and finally Joe on the lips. I fall asleep between Jon and Randy as always, but I feel Joe snuggled in also.

_**A/N Sorry about the delay I was having a hard time finding a place to lead this story.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter11**_

_**Joe/Roman's POV**_

I have made a decision and I plan on telling everyone after breakfast. Shana needs to wake up so we can all eat and talk Jon and Randy go in to wake her I follow. "Bucky I am going to make love to all of you guys to repay you Steve and Clint for saving me so let get started big boy."Shana says in her sleep. Jon leans down and shakes her. Shana sits up and stretches. When she looks at Randy and Jon she wonders why they look angry.I am holding back a laugh cause I know who she was dreaming about. "Who the fuck are Steve, Bucky and Clint?"Randy asks looking angry. "What are you talking about Randy?"Shana asks."He's talking about the guys you were about to make love to in your dream."Jon says. Shana and I both laugh out loud. "Guys no need to get jealous Steve is Captain America's first name, Bucky is The Winter Soilder's nick name and Clint is Hawkeye's name. I was dreaming about super heroes."Shana says as she stands and kisses Jon and Randy who both blush and then she kisses me then punches my arm."Ouch. What was that for?"I ask "You could've said something."she replies. Once we have all eaten I say "What if I wanted to be in this relationship with you guys?" "We would all have to agree then let you know how things work between us and remind you that when you are with us it's all or nothing."Randy says."No cheating or lying."Jon says "You have to be willing to top and bottom."Shana says with a smile."Well I want to be with you because last night I felt more loved than I did the whole time I was with Galina."I say Shana, Randy, and Jon get up and walk into the other room. I am sitting at the table wondering what they will say when I hear Shana say"Jon baby you won't get lost in the shuffle. I promise." They all walk back into the kitchen and Jon says" Welcome to our relationship don't hog the girl she was mine first."

_**Shana's POV**_

I can just imagine what Hunter and Stephanie are gonna say about this but it's my life and my body. "We are gonna need bigger beds at our houses,"I say "Speaking of which Joe we gotta get your stuff when go to Florida."Randy says. "Yeah but well cross that bridge when we get to it."Joe says. We spend the rest of the day getting ready to leave right after RAW tomorrow night. I do all the laundry Randy and Joe go buy the food to stock the bus and Jon makes sure our first aid kit is fully stocked and he we have all of our toiletries. The next day we head to the arena a little early and once we walk into Hunter and Stephaine's office Hunter says"Damn Joe too. What is your pussy magical or something?" "First off how did you even know and plus don't worry about my pussy cause you will never know." I said. "He sure as hell won't."I hear Joe,Jon,Randy and Stephanie say. "I know cause he's got the same goofy look those two have and I don't want to find out about your pussy."Hunter said. "Just so you know Nikki is talking major crap saying that she's gonna kick your ass at TLC on Sunday." Stephanie says to me. That night instead of out regular ring gear we were all dressed up to present during the Slammy awards. Jon and I went first we presented the WTF moment if the year and it went to Cesaro for his poem dedicated to Tyson's hair. After that Roman and Randy presented the Comeback of the year which went to Sheamus. Then Dean and I won kiss of the year and couple of the year, Roman and Randy won tag team of the year,I won surprising moment of the year,Diva of the year and most trended topic for having the world say Bella bitches every time they came out,Dean won superstar of the year, and Roman won match of the year for his match against Brock Lesnar. Later I went down to the ring with the boys and grabbed a mic and said"I see Bella bitch number one Nikki is talking a big game but after Sunday she will see why I am Diva of the year."

_**Randy's POV**_

Once we get on the bus things move fast Jon is kissing Shana and Joe is kissing me they move us towards the bedroom where Jon begins to lick and suck on Shana's clit while Joe begins to rim me. Once Shana and I are moaning there names they switch and Joe slides into Shana's tight pussy as Jon slides into my ass then Joe flips Shana into position so that Jon can slide my hard dick into her ass once Joe cums he pulls out and then gets on all fours as Jon pulls out of me and slides into Joe's ass. Jon cums in Joe's ass while I am still sliding in and out of Shana's ass Jon hard again so he pushes back into her juicy pussy and we cum five minutes later. "Damn did y'all plan that?"I ask Jon "Yeah since we won group of the year we needed a group celebration."Joe said. We all shower and get into bed with Shana and Jon in the middle and Joe and I onthe outside holding hands across out two lovers. I am hoping he's in it for the long haul cause I've had a small crush on him for awhile.

_**Jon/Dean's POV**_

The next few days are nothing but boring so when Smack Down comes up I am restless so when it comes time for our magazine cover reveal I am practically bouncing on the balls of my feet. Shana pulls the sheet off the blow up cover picture and we are all blown away at hot and sexy the cover looks once we are done it's time for my match against Kane who I beat easily. Then Shana got jumped back stage by the Bella's. When we get on the bus Shana says"I'm going to see Shane tomorrow, you guys dont't have come with me.""Oh we are going with you. You might have a panic attack."I say holding her close." We got your back baby girl."Roman growls. "Shane needs to know you have real love in your life now."Randy says as he kisses her forehead. I just hope that Shane doesn't want forgiveness cause Shana isn't going for it.

_**The next day**_

_**Shana's POV**_

Once we all got dressed (and made Jon wear a shirt without anything stating he is crazy on it),we get into the car Joe rented and went to the rehab center. Once we were lead into a private room we sit down I have Randy on one side Jon on the other with Joe beside Jon to keep him from killing Shane if he says the wrong thing. When Shane walks in he isn't expecting to see Jon or Joe. Shane sits down he tries to hold my hand and I snatch it away."Okay so Hunter was right you are as done with me as he is. Shana I'm sorry I was high I wasn't myself."Shane says. "Really that's all you have to say for yourself you must think I was going to forgive you."I say as I pull out an envelope and hand it to him. He opens it and inside are pictures of my back and my thigh before they healed."Shana why you show me these?"Shane asks "Shane you need to see the consequences of your actions. This is what happened when you traded me for cash they beat me with a whip and burned me, they almost raped me Shane so was it worth it?" I ask with tears rolling down my cheeks."Really Shana you act like you're the victim dad chose you over me every chance he got it's your fault I'm on drugs you made this happen I lived in your shadow when it came to mom and dad and you aren't even their child. I bet dad promised you a brand new Porsche if came to visit me."Shane said with a sneer. "Shane fuck yourself oh wait you'd rather fuck me since we're talking about the past you tried to molest me Shane and dad caught you that's why they always picked me over you so I would keep my mouth shut and to be real dad is gonna help me find my birth parents in exchange for talking to you. Oh and Shane you know that guy you're crushing on he's my boyfriend."I say before kissing Randy. When we left the rehab center and headed straight to my parents house Mom was on the porch waiting for us she pulled me into a hug and said "I wish you father wouldn't turn everything into a business deal.""He blames me for his drug use."I said as I felt a panic attack starting.

_**Joe/Roman's POV**_

I see Shana stiffen up so Randy and I hold her while Jon starts to kiss her forehead and says "Baby girl you aren't at fault Shane is wrong he did drugs on his own you hold no fault in that. We all know you aren't at fault." Shana calmed down and Randy carried her in thehouse. While were all sitting in the living room and Linda says"Okay Shana really all three of them? I mean they are handsome but can you handle this." "First mom it 's not all about me we have sex with each other not just all me and second we all support each other." Shana says while smiling at finally shows up and says"Shana I can give the info on your birth parents after TLC." I get why he's waiting but something isn't right about the way he's acting.

_**Randy's POV**_

We spend Saturday training and doing a run thru for the PPV we don't have sex the night before so we can be at the top of our game the next night.(Jon and his crazy ideas that work) We decide to even the odds for the Diva's title match Joe and I locked Brie in a utility closet. When Shana's match was going on Nikki was running scared because there was no way she could use twin magic and Shana hit her with midnight kiss and pinned for the win, then it was time for our tag team match against the Prime Time Players Roman and I both went thru a table but when Roman speared Titus O'neil thru a table then tagged me in so I could RKO him thru another I pinned for the win. Later on it was Dean heading into a ladder match for the WWE Heavyweight Championship against Seth Rollins we are all in the back on the edge of our seats until we saw J&amp;J security running out followed by Kane when we made it to the ring they were beating the crap outta Dean so Roman superman punched Kane as I RKO'd Joey Mercury and then Jamie Noble Shana used midnight kiss on Seth while Dean climbed the ladder to grab the title. When he climbed down we all stood together in the center of the ring our title belts held high above our heads. The crowd began to chant New Shield. When we left the building we were too sore for sex.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter12**_

_**Shana's POV**_

I slip out of bed and write the guys a note. I've got a busy day ahead and a few stops to make, so that tonite goes off without a hitch the guys and the fans are gonna be totally shocked and in awe tonite. I am going to blow some minds on RAW.

_**Randy's POV**_

Where is Shana she's been gone all day and we are all worried she hasn't answered our calls either. It's almost time for RAW to start and we are supposed to kick off the show. I am pacing when Hunter walks in and says"Shana just called me and said she will come out a little after you guys do so just go out on cue." "Hunter is Shana okay or what I'm worried."Jon says. "Guys she is fine okay."Hunter says. We go out on cue and just as Dean is about to speak Shana's music blasts on and she comes out sitting on the hood of a black Hummer with a huge smile on her face. She jumps down and climbs into the ring followed by two guys in suits one of them was carrying a brief case and the other was carrying three garment bag. "Sorry I'm late but I had business to take care of. So let me just say I am proud of my team and I feel like Seth had the right Idea when it comes to giving gifts for good work so guys tonite I have a boat load of gifts for you. First off guys I feel like every man that wields the kind of power you guys wield deserves a classic Rolex so I got you all one. Shana says as the guy with the briefcase opens it and Shana pulls out the watch boxes and hands one to each of us. "Wow Shana these are nice."Roman says "I'm not done guys. You see that pretty black 2015 Ford Mustang GT350 up on the screen. I got each of you one. I also got you all brand new tailored suits." Shana said as she handed each of us a key to the cars she bought and the guy holding the garment bags handed each of us one. "Wow baby a new car a watch and a suit what else do you have for me?" Dean asked hiding the anger in his voice. "Well I got a call from Vince and he said since we are all wearing gold we get to run the show for tonite."Shana said with a smile. Seth Rollins music pops on and he comes out. "You all helped him cheat so none of you deserve a title."he whines. "Seth you need to be warming up cause you are in action tonite against Ryback right now."Shana says as we leave the ring.

_**Jon/Dean's POV**_

Once we get into our office for the night and there are no cameras we all hug Shana. "What the fuck is wrong with you babe don't leave us all day with just a fucking note. Why didn't you answer your phone we were worried about you."I say trying not to yell. "Guys I'm so sorry about that I didn't notice my phone was off til I went to call Hunter to tell him I was running late. I just wanted to surprise you all with the gifts. Plus there is more stuff coming up tonite."Shana says giving us that forgive me cause there will be I'm sorry sex later smile. Later Nikki and Brie Bella burst into the office with a camera saying she wanted her rematch."Well Nikki you and Brie have a tag team match against Naomi and Tamina plus it's a lumber jill match."Shana said waving them off. Then Kane came in demanding that I give him a match against Brock Lesnar. "Well Shana do think we should give him what he wants?" I ask "Sure why not but no Authority members are allowed to interfere." Shana replies. Later we all go down to the ring and Shana says "I got a gift that is for the whole team to share a brand new travel bus." A picture of a bus with all our pictures on it shows up on the Titantron."Wow she is really a good gift giver" I hear JBL say. "Guys as I was out today getting all these gifts I realized that we are all a family and I know its kinda cheesy but I got us T-shirts with nicknames on them like you get at a family reunion."Shana says as she grabbed a box from under the ring she continued by saying"Roman you are like my big brother and you protect me when Dean can's so here you go Soman Thor. Randy you are like my best friend who is always there when I need a shoulder to cry on so hear you go Iron Viper. Dean you are the love of my life you take care of me like no one else has so here you go Lunatic Knight. I am the only girl in this crew so I am the Shield Vixen." She hands us shirts a and then takes her shirt off to reveal a tanktop that says Shields vixen. When we got ready to leave the arena Shana led us to a limo and we rode to a luxury hotel.

_**Joe/Roman's POV**_

Once we check into our room Shana says"Guys we deserve this night and we are off tomorrow also. So first I have one more present and it's deeply personal so I wanted to wait."Shana hands us each a velvet box that is shaped to hold a bracelet we open the boxes to reveal leather collars with metal tags on them. My tag says Soman Thor Randy 's says Iron Viper and Dean's says Lunatic Knight we look up to see Shana wearing a collar with a name tag that said Shield Vixen. We all put our collars on. Shana kissed Jon and I started to kiss Randy. Shana leads us over to the bed and tells us to strip once we are all naked Shana is on her knees sucking our cocks in a rotation as she stokes them. She then stands up and says "Guys I want all of you inside me at once."We all grin and I end up with my cock in Shana's mouth while Jon is in her pussy and Randy is in her ass. Jon cums first and his moans drive me over the edge so I pull out and cum on her stomach. Randy begins to pant and moan and he soon cums also. Shana gets up and cleans herself up then opens her bag and pulls out the strap-on once she puts it on I bend over and she slowly slides into my ass while Randy sucks my cock and I suck Jon's. Then Shana turns on the clit stimulator and she begins to pump faster and we all erupt in orgasm. We all cuddle up and fall asleep.

_**Shana's POV**_

I am up early the next morning I am up early sitting on the couch in our room watching the news. "Shana I love you."Jon says as he sits beside me."Jon I love you too."I say before kissing him he pulls me down on top of him and hikes my night shirt up and slides his dick deep inside me. I moan quietly so the others won't hear cause I know Jon needs just me at the moment and I love being his only focus. We make love on that couch and when he cums he says"I want us to talk about kids after you find your parents." "Okay."I say as we both climb back into the bed. "When do we get a solo ?"Randy asks gesturing to Roman and himself."Later." I promise before we all go back to sleep.

_**Vince's POV**_

I am going to tell her later today during our father daughter lunch date. Shana deserves to know that I am her real father and that Jaquline is her mother. I wish Jaquline would've told me about Shana before she was six I would never have let Shana be in foster care. I was happy to find her and I should've told her then but I was afraid of what she would think and then she called me her hero when I adopted her. After today she will hate me. "Vince if she has questions I will answer them but she needs to know my children can'tknow about her."Jaquline says like Shana is nothing to her. "Shana probably would understand. Do you even care about our daughter?" I say holding a picture of my baby girl at Stephaine's wedding. "She almost ruined my career so no."Jaquline says before leaving my office.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_**A/N The thrid paragraph deals with attempted child molestation so skip if it will trigger you I didn't go into detail but you know what is going on.**_

_**Shana's POV**_

We wake up two hours later and I am in the shower when I hear what sounds like the guys all leaving to go work out. Then Joe comes into the bathroom and says " I need to talk to you when you're done." I nod cause he looks sad so I hurry thru the rest of my routine. When I come out I slip on one of Randy's shirts and pair of Jon's boxers. "What's up Joe? Is everything okay?"I ask "Yeah everything is fine I just wanted you to know that you guys mean the world to me. I also wanted to tell you that I know that you might not want kids and if not I might have to leave cause I do want kids."Joe said as he held my hand. "Oh my god Joe that's why I'm looking for my parents so thats why you look sad. Jon Randy and I all want kids so no worries."I say before hugging him. We both leave to go meet the guys at the gym when we get there I see Randy holding Jon back from punching Bo Dallas who was laughing and pointing. "Hey guys what's up?" I ask running over. "I saw you boyfriend kissing Orton over there so I told maybe he could suck me off after my work out?" Bo said. "Bo you really should know what you're saying because you disrespected all four of us by thinking Jon blow you when he's with three of the WWE's top talent. Plus everybody knows your brother Bray bends you over anyway."I said."Bitch keep your mouth shut about that."Bo said getting in my face. Joe , Randy and Jon are about to strike when I punch Bo in the face and knock him out. We walk away and start our workout routine. Later as we are about to leave the Gym I see Bray dragging Bo over towards us. "Bo go ahead of I will spank you right here in front of everyone."Bray said. "I'm sorry Shana, Jon,Joe and Randy for being a jerk. I shouldn't have disrespected you all."Bo said. "We forgive you and I shouldn't have punched you in the face."I said "No he needed it he has gotten a big head."Bray said before dragging the smaller man away. Once we got back to the hotel I was getting dressed to meet dad for lunch when I got a text saying :**I've got to deal with an emergency so let's have dinner instead. I am so sorry princess. I love you. **I was kinda sad but business is more important than lunch and plus dad and I haven't had dinner together in months.

_**Vince's POV**_

"I hate to cancel on Shana but the rehab center called and said Shane needed me so here I am. "Dad are really gonna tell your little princess Shana the truth and lose the hero title she draped on you when you saved her? I mean she came in and took whatever love you had for me and then I was just trying to be a man and show Shana what sex was."Shane spat at me. "Shane I loved you just as much but Shana was an overachiever and you let your name get you by. Plus Shana was eleven and you were sixteen Shane that was just wrong and Shana was the only person there for you throughout your drug use she even gave you money to get clean and you just ran off. The last stunt you pulled pushed her too far."I yelled trying to hold my tears at bay because it hurt to remember the look on Shana's face when Shane showed up at her first WWE event high as a kite. "Dad why do you love her more than me?"Shane asked. "I love all three of you the same. I am more proud of Shana because she doesn't use our name to gain fame she pushes her self to the top and gets what she wants and has her own voice."I tell Shane.

_**Shanes's POV during his flashback**_

_I walk into the house at around ten at night and everyone should be asleep but as I pass Shana's room I see that she is awake."Hey Shana bug why are you up?" I ask her "I'm not sleepy yet ."she says hugging me. Shana is always touching everyone she's so pretty and sweet. I notice that she has started to develop and her breasts are gonna be huge. I shake my head at that thought. This is my baby sister and I know better. I kiss her cheek and then look at her pretty face and realise she maybe my half sister but she doesn't know that. I push her back on to the bed and begin to tickle her and then my hands travel lower and I stick my hand up her nightgown and when I touch her private area she tries to move away put I have her pinned she whimpers and I kiss her mouth. Dad comes in quickly . I guess her heard her giggles when I tickled her. When dad sees what I am doing he pulls me off Shana and throws me out of the house for the night. The next day everyone is looking at me like I'm an animal . Stephanie punches me and then uncle Mark comes downstairs and says "Shane get changed we are going for a ride." I go get changed and leave with uncle Mark we ride to the woods and standing there are my uncles Bret, Steve,and Glen. Mr. Orton is also there."Shane what you did and tried to do last night is sick. Your dad was going to call the cops but he decided a beat down from us would work better for you." Steve said . Then they all began to beat my ass in the middle of the woods. They beat me like I was a stranger. When I came home the only person who was worried about me and it was same person I had wronged the night before. She helped me bandage myself up while Mom watched to make sure I didn't try anything. Shana even kissed my cheek and said "It's okay Shane you didn't mean to tickle me there."_

_**Randy's POV**_

Once we found out Vince cancelled on Shana we took her out shopping we rode in the black hummer she had bought herself. Shana made her way to Naughty Intentions a sex shop. Joe, Jon and I went over to cell phone kiosk and then to the jewelery section when Shana wasn't paying attention we wanted to get her a beautiful necklace to symbolize our love for her. "Hey um we all want to get out birthstones put in the shape of a heart around another birthstone can you have it done today tho."Joe asked the salesman."Sure guys must love your mom."the sales guy said. We all clenched our teeth cause it's not his business who we are getting this for. Once the guy finished the heart we had it put on a platinum chain. When we met up with Shana later she had fifteen bags and was still talking about going to a jewelry store . "Guys just sit here and I will go to the store and get what I gotta get then we can leave."Shana said "Okay."we all said in unison. She was gone about ten minutes then came back and said "Let's go."

_**Jon/Dean's POV**_

We all sat and watched as Shana got ready to go to dinner with her father. I noticed that Randy and Joe had smiles on ther faces when they glanced at me. I know that they had something planned, and when Shana kissed me and said "Have fun boys. I'll be back in two hours. I love you guys. Joe and Randy make sure Jon doesn't sit around sad while I'm gone." She kissed Joe and Randy then left. Once the door closed my heart started to beat wildly because Randy and Joe slowly got closer to me. "Jon tonite you are going to be ravaged by me and Joe."Randy said with his trademark crooked smile. Joe pushed me to my knees and then he Randy pulled out their cocks and I began to go back and forth between sucking them both. After about ten minutes Randy yanked me up by my arm and then shoved me onto the bed,he started to suck my cock as Joe sucked his. They then set me up on all fours and I knew what they had planned. After the got me lubed up Randy pounded my ass while Joe fucked my face and then they switched once they were both about to cum they both sprayed their loads all over my face."Damn boys what about me?"I asked with a grin before Randy slid down on my cock and began to ride me til I came in his ass.

_**Shana's POV**_

Once I sit down at the table dad said"I hope the guys aren't upset about me taking my princess out to eat without them." "Daddy they are fine with it they have ways to entertain themselves." I said with a smile thinking about what Joe and Randy said they were gonna do to Jon. Once dad and I order we talk about my title win and me redesigning the belt. After dinner we were in dad's car when he said" About your birth parents Shana I am your real father and you remember Ms. Jaquline she is your mother. The reason you went to foster care was because she didn't want you and I didn't know about you til you were six years old but I found you as soon as I could. I should've told you when I told Shane and Stephanie, but I was worried you would think I never wanted you. I'm so sorry princess please forgive me I love you I will always love you." "I know you are my dad because I look way too much like Stephine not to be related to her. I'm just glad it's not as bad as I thought it was. I need to meet with her and ask her some questions daddy. I forgive you and I still love you."I said as I hugged my dad. Dad gave me Jaquline'sphone number and took me back to the hotel cause I had an early flight in the morning.

_**Joe/Roman's POV**_

When Shana told us about who her birth parents were I wasn't surprised that Vince was her father but her mom was a shock plus the fact that Shana was still calm was a bit scary. We all went to bed and the next day our flight went good and once we got on our bus Shana was still happy and bouncy. Shana was good during the house show. After the show the shit hit the fan when Shana stumbled and almost fell on the way to the bus when we got the bus she sat down and said "Why didn't she want me? What's wrong with me?" Jon and I held her while Randy said "She is a fool you are perfect she was being selfish you don'tneed her you have so many people who love you and care for you so fuck that stupid bitch." "You know how to beat her right be the best mom to our kids you can and you've won because you are loved."I say as I kiss her forehead. "When are we gonna go show her how loved Shana is."Jon says as he rubbed her thigh. "She lives in Texas and we shoot Smack Down there tomorrow so let's meet her before the show."Shana said before pulling out her phone and texting.

_**Jaquline's POV**_

I get a text from Shana that said: **Ms. Moore I would like to meet with you to get some family medical history. I will be in Texas tomorrow and we can have lunch at one if you are free. Thank you in advance. **She was polite at least and she was only after medical information. I decided to give her what she wanted and I texted back saying: **I will meet you at Calivise at one. **I will finally be free of my worst mistake once and for all.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter** **14**_

_**Shana's POV**_

I am really glad the guys are going with me cause this meeting could turn into a major panic attack we eat breakfast and workout we get back to the bus and decide what we are ging to wear. After a few minutes I grab each guy a pair of jeans and then hand them a logo T-shirt when they are done I go and put on my skinny jeans and my Shield's girl T-shirt along with an Ambrose asylum jacket. We ride up to the restaurant in my Hummer which Randy loves driving. Once we walk in we are seated and she shows up about five minutes later. "Good afternoon Shana and who are these gentlemen?" Jaquline asks. "They are Jon Good, Randall Orton, and Joesph Anoa'i. Also known as Dean Ambrose, Randy Orton, and Roman Reigns. My boyfriends."I reply smugly "Well I see when it comes to relationships you are like your father. I do have a request my children don't need to know about you and this should be our only meeting."she said with a casual tone. "Fine let's get this done. Here's a list of questions I need answers to."I said in a business tone as Jon placed the paper in front of her. After she filled out the paper she said"We can still have lunch together if you like." "Sure why not I'm already here."I replied Once we where eating it was kinda like she wanted to know me but I felt a low blow about to come."Shana you are very talented and you are the Divas Champion, could you endorse my daughter's new fashion line." Jaquline said "Send a proposal to my agent. "I replied with a polite smile."I have personal question Shana. I get why you are with Randy and Roman but why Dean he's not big like Roman or rich like Randy. So why him?" she asks. Jon started to rock due to his anxiety. As Randy soothed him I said" Look you are causing him pain right now but let me answer you. First off their names are Joesph, Randy and Jon. Secondly I am with them all because they are kind, loving, smart, gentle, wonderful,and passionate men. Jon is awesome he is the first person who made me realize love doesn't have to be painful."I replied as I felt Roman holding me. "You are causing them both unneeded stress." Randy said as he placed Jon closer to me. "Shana doesn't need this she has panic attacks did you know that,she was kidnapped and tortured did you know about that, she is the reason the Shield is back, and she is going to be a better mother than you ever were to her."Jon said as he pulled me close to him. "She won't even know which of you is father."Jaquline said with a sneer. I was about to slap her but Roman placed a glass of water in my hand and I tossed the water in her face before I placed three hundred dollars on the table and walked out with my guys. Later we went to the arena and I went to Stephanie and Hunter's office. (I told them everything on the phone earlier.) Hunter said"That bitch is here tonite with her kids." "Good they can see what they can never be."I said with a frown.

Randy's POV

I don't hit women but today was one of those times I was tempted but Shana and Jon needed me to stay calm. Jaquline knows that she asked a bullshit question. We all go down with Shana while she gives Nikki her rematch. We notice Brie is no where to be seen so we are all on high alert when Nikki gets tossed out we see her trying to roll underneath the ring. Roman blocks her and Dean pulls Brie out and holds her arm as Nikki freaks out and and starts yelling at him to let her sister go when Dean releases her the ref has counted to ten and Shana won by count the Bellas tried to jump her but Naomi ran down and she and Shana cleared the ring. Later while Roman Dean and I were fighting with Rusev,Sheamus and Kevin Owens, Shana was cheering us on and then as Rusev was about to put me in the Accolade when she and Summer Rae got into a fight once it was broken up Rusev walked right into an RKO and I pinned him for the win.

Jon/Dean's POV

We were walking out to our bus when we heard a guy say "Hey bitch I heard you disrespected my mom today." We all turned around to she Jaquline and her four sons and daughter we all dropped our duffel bags and sighed we knew our night had been too easy. "Look she is my birth mother and we had a incident today I am just trying to go to bed so walk away." Shana said in her please don't make me hurt you tone. The girl ran over and slapped Shana so they began to fight and Shana was kicking her ass so the guys ran up and we began to fight them but it was hard on me cause two of the guys double teamed me and that's when Sheamus, Cesaro,Naomi,and the Uso'scame out the back door and joined the fight. When the cops came Hunter played the video of what happened as they we arresting Jaquline's kids Shana said "Since she brought them here to fight us is she going to jail too?" "Yes she is." an officer said as he cuffed her. Once we got on the bus and showered and got into our pajamas. We were laying in bed when Shana said"I got all the pretty genes cause my brothers and sister are ugly." We all burst out laughing.

Joe/Roman's POV

Jon had a radio promo and Randy had a photo shoot so Shana and I decided to stay behind on the bus. It started to rain outside then I saw Shana get off the bus and run around in the rain like a three year old.I grabbed a towel for when she got back on but I pulled out my phone and took a picture and sent it to Randy and Jon. When Shana climbed back onto the bus I wrapped her in the towel she kissed me and then headed towards the shower.I grabbed her and put my hand inside her shorts and felt how hot and wet she was. I ripped her wet tanktop off and pulled down her shorts. I pushed her against the wall and started to lick her pussy and she held onto my shoulders, then I picked her up and carried her to the bed and once I was on top of her I slid my cock into her dripping wet pussy she was moaning and screaming my name as I rammed my cock deep inside her. I them rolled us over so that she was on top. She was bouncing on my cock and she came and so I rolled us back over and I was pumping hard and fast when I came I yelled out" I am gonna SEI SEI oh ti'o." (Sei sei means cum in Soman and ti'o mean shit in Soman.) Randy and Jon both walked in as we were getting up.

Shana's POV

While we were doing the house show I noticed that Randy was acting cold towards me he was usual self with the guys but he barely looked at me. Dean and Roman both had singles matches but Randy and I had a mixed tag match against Rusev and Summer Rae. Roman and Dean went ahead to the bus to wait for us. During the match Randy and I were in sync like usual and once we won he hugged me but it was a stiff hug. When we got to the locker room I grabbed his arm and said "What did I do Randy?" "Shana you and Jon having a solo is to be expected he was with you before me and Roman but why did Roman get his before me?" Randy said as he pushed me against the wall "Randy those things weren't planned it just happened if you think we go in order of who I was with first then you are being petty."I said. Randy pressed his forehead to mine and then said "Damn it baby girl I'm sorry." I kissed him then pushed him against the wall and I sank down to my knees and began to suck his cock once he was rock hard I pulled my panties off and he picked me up he began to fuck my tight little pussy against the wall as he was fucking me he said "How do you stay so tight when we fuck you like crazy almost every day? I love this juicy wet pussy.I am gonna fuck you so hard you're gonna need me to carry you to the bus." When we both came we headed to the bus and when we opened the door and Jon said" Everybody done with this solo shit now cause it really is stupid." We all nodded and smiled. "I love you all equally." I said before kissing each of them. Then they all kissed that night we went to bed with me and Randy in the middle as Jon and Joe held us between them.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter15**_

_**Joe/Roman's POV**_

When I see where we are headed next I shake my head and frown. "Why the long face big guy?"Shana asks kissing my cheek" We shoot RAW in Pensacola and Smack Down in Jacksonville."I reply. "Joe we've got your back no matter what kinda crap Galina pulls."Jon says before kissing my forehead. "We got your back baby boy."Randy said as he pulled me into a hug. Later while we were all working out I got a call from my mom saying that she wanted to meet with Shana, Randy and Jon when we get to Pensacola. "Guys my mom wants to meet you before RAW tomorrow."I say."Okay Joe does she know about our situation or not?"Shana asks. "My folks know about what we are doing."I reply.

_**Shana's POV**_

We are standing on the doorstep to Joe's parent's house and after we keep Jon from running off. Joe knocks on the door. His father opens the door and I remember why I was afraid of him when I was a little girl. "Leati welcome home my boy and bring your boyfriends and girlfriend in."Sika says as he hugs Joe and then looks at me, Randy and Jon. We all walk into the living room and I feel Joe put his hand on my back. Once we all sit down Joe's mom comes in and says "I'm a no nonsense kind of woman so straight to the point. Is this just about sex or do you three really love him?"" Mrs. Anoa'i we love Leati with all our hearts and yes when we started it was just about sex to help him get over Galina but after that first night we all felt like our final piece had been found and that he was our lost love."Randy said as he held me and Joe's hands while I held his and Jon's hands."Well that is good so what about kids do you want children.?"she asks. "Yes we do and are planning on trying soon and we are gonna try to make sure each of them father a child."I say with a small smile. "Well welcome to the family and none of that Mr and Mrs Anoa'i stuff call us mom and dad ."She said with a smile. After we talked for awhile Joe's mom made sure we ate enough and she loaded the boys down with containers of food and told me to make sure they take care of themselves on the road. We put all the food Joe's mom gave us away and then we went to the arena and got dressed I had an interview with JoJo where she asked me was it true that I was redesigning the title belt."Yes it is JoJo I think that the women in the WWE are strong independent women and this belt is for a six year old child."I replied with a smile. Later that night Dean had a match against the Big Show so I escorted him out to the ring and the match was brutal and once Dean was counted out and the match was over I was helping Dean to stand up when he pulled us both to the side and I saw that the Big Show was going to spear both of us but thanks to Dean he knocked himself out on the barricade. "Baby girl are you okay?"Randy asked when Dean and I got to the trainers room."I'm fine thanks to crazy pants over here."I reply. "Baby boy you look like hell but you're still fuckable."Roman said as he pushed Dean's hair out of his face. "He's always fuckable."Randy said. "I'm gonna kick Big Show's ass. He must not know I'm crazy when you mess with my guys, you are in deep shit."I said as I held Dean's hand. "Three bruised ribs."the trainer said before he handed Dean some pain killers. Later that night we went to bed and I thought of a way to get our revenge on Big Show.

_**Randy's POV**_

I am so glad that Joe's parents are okay with what we have and since he is a real family oriented guy. My father doesn't know and I am afraid to tell him. I maybe the legend killer but my dad is hard cynical guy and he can be mean and I don't want him to set Shana or Jon off so I'm going to call him and tell him.I hope he understands.

_**No ones's POV**_

_**Phone call**_

_**Randy:**_Hey dad. How is everything?

_**Bob Orton: **_Hey Randy. Everything is fine. What did you do?

_**Randy: **_Dad why do you think I did something?

_**Bob Orton: **_Randy you only call my cell phone when you are in trouble or injured

_**Randy: **_Well dad I'mfine and I'm not in trouble.I am actually in a relationship with Shana McMahon, Jon Good,and Joe Anoa'i. I really love them dad.

_**Bob Orton:**_I'm glad you finally told me even tho Vince already told me this and updates me on you guys. Just make sure you bring them by for the New Year's eve party son.

_**Randy: **_You already knew and you're okay with it?

_**Bob Orton: **_Randy you love them and they love you and you are happier with them than you were with Kim . Randy you are cutting into my golf game so call me later bye.

_**Randy: **_Bye dad.

_**Jon/Dean's POV**_

Randy looks at us and then says"Shana your dad already told my dad and he was fine with it." "Randy you know uncle Bob only wants you to be happy. I knew this would be okay especially since he tried to have me seduce you while you and Kim were engaged." Shana says. We all laugh and then we get dressed and head to the gym because even tho Shana got my power ranger video from my mom I don't talk to my family except my sister who is in foster care and I only send her money for school. The house shows go well. I feel the tension in Joe's body rise when we roll into Jacksonville.

_**Joe/ Roman's POV**_

When we pull up to the house in the car Shana bought me, the movers and rental truck she ordered are there already Shana has a yellow pad of post it's and a pen. When we walk in I point out all the things I want to take even tho everything is mine I'm not petty enough to take everything from Galina."Why are they with you Joe I wanted to talk to you but since you have your little friends with you we can't talk." Galina said aiming that mostly at Shana who was dressed to fight and still sexy. "Baby girl go in my man cave and just label everything for me okay."I said before kissing her then Jon and Randy. "Are you sleeping with them Joe? Your mom is probably disgusted with you."Galina yelled. "Actually my mom told them they are family and my dad is fine with it also. Shana , Randy and Jon are the best for me unlike you who didn't want to try anything new. Shana is willing to try anything we ask her to she knows that with out fire or spice a relationship can get bland."I told her. "Shana is a slut come on she is sleeping with Vince McMahon why else is he always around her."Galina said with a glare."Vince is her father you idiot."I respond getting angry. Galina slaps me and Shana came running when she heard the impact. "Come on let's go outside and see if you'll hit me like that since I will hit your ass back!"Shana yelled while pulling her hair into a ponytail. Galina went and sat on the couch so we finally finished labeling everything and the truck got loaded. Galina followed us out of the house and she pushed Shana who turned around and started to punch Galina and when they both went to the ground Shana started to choke Galina . When Galina was about to pass out Randy and I pulled Shana off of her but she broke free and kicked Galina in the face before saying "Don't fuck with the Shield bitch. Joe call the cops and have her arrested for assault on both of us." Randy carried her to the car. After we called the cops and Galina is arrested I feel like a weight has been lifted.

_**Shana's POV**_

When we arrive at the arena Hunter and Stephanie pulled us into their office. "Shana if you go after the Big Show we can't protect you later without revealing your last name."Hunter said ."I know but I plan on doing that soon anyway guys."I replied as Hunter hugged me."No more street fights sis."Stephanie said.( Randy told them about the fight over the phone.) Later that night Me ,Randy and Roman called out Big Show who tried to intimidate us. Roman hit him with a superman punch, then with a spear and Randy got him with an RKO. When he made it to his knees I super kicked him so hard he was knocked out and I said"You don't mess with the New Shield asshole." Later when Dean went and joined Cesaro in his match against Kevin Owens and Seth Rollins I just sighed cause he is a wild man and loves to fight. When they won the match we ran out cause Dean was holding his ribs again. Once we got him backstage he kissed my forehead and said "I'm okay baby girl you worry too much." Randy and Roman gave him a kiss. Later while were walking out of the arena Cesaro stopped me and said "I have a favor to ask you." "Ok what's up?" I ask "I really like Sheamus how do I tell him?" Cesaro asked. "Just say it to him."I responded. Sheamus walked around the corner at that moment. "Really you just want me to say Sheamus I have a crush on you and I would love it if you fucked me senseless."Cesaro said not noticing Sheamus standing there. "Well laddy I like you too and would love to top you and even let you top me."Sheamus replied. "Bye boys." I said walking to my bus. "What did Cesaro want?"Randy asked me "For me to make that happen."I said pointing out the window as Sheamus and Cesaro were making out. "Good cause if he wanted to join us I was gonna say hell no."Jon said with a smirk. " This relationship is perfect the way it is. So is everybody ready for the long Christmas break we get this weekend." I say as we head to the airport and get on my dad's private plane and fly to Greenwich Connecticut. Once we land and finally arrive at the house dad gave me for my last birthday we are dog tired. We head up stairs to my bed room and the guys were stunned to see that I have a huge bed we climb in and Joe is in the middle with me while Jon is holding me and Randy has his arms wrapped around Joe who says"Thank you guys for loving me. Shana I loved watching you beat Galina's ass today." "Joe you never have to thank us for loving you. Shana would've kicked her ass even if we weren't together."Jon said. We all fell asleep quickly.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Shana's POV**_

I get up early and leave the guys a note and head out to do some last minute shopping with Stephanie, mom and and my cousin Natayla. While we are shopping the guys are constantly texting me and sending sexy pics trying to get me to hurry home the one that almost made me want to rush home was the one of them all wearing nothing but Santa hats.(Not on their heads.) "How do you keep up with all three of them sis?I mean Hunter is a sex manic but you have three young guys."Stephanie asks. "Well it's the fact that we all sleep with each other. The guys have sex with each other also. That's why our relationship works so well cause everyone is equal."I reply "Maybe I should see if Tyson would like to add Cesaro to the mix."Natayla said with a grin."That's not gonna be an option cause Cesaro and Sheamus are together."I said with a smirk."Hunter says he heard Jon and Joe talking about you guys wanting kids. Is that true?" Mom asks me "Yes mom all three of the guys want kids and so do I"I reply hoping she is okay with it. "Well maybe Vince will get his grandson this time."Mom says with a laugh. By the time I make it home it's lunch time and the guys have made tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. The guys look like they've been in bed all day.

_**Jon/Dean's POV**_

I hate waking up and finding a note where Shana should be in bed. She had to do some last minute shopping but still I feel like she might not come back when she leaves a note. "Jon what's wrong with you baby boy?"Joe asks me as I stare at Shana." I'm fine just hate waking up next to a note instead of Shana."I replied. "Sorry guys I just needed to get some last minute gifts." Shana said as she set down the twelve shopping bags she had. We began to take her coat off and then her boots. Once we all ate we sent her upstairs to go shower and put on some pajamas while we took care of the dishes. When she came back down she had on a crop top and a thong. "Guys you know thats a new bed so lets go break it in."she said with a big smile."Let's watch a movie instead."I said "Yeah something scary."Randy said catching to my plan of making her wait for it since we had to wait."No let'sw watch a christmas movie."Joe said knowing my devious mind."Hey how about a christmas horror movie?"I said as I saw Shana looking like are they fucking serious. She goes back upstairs and comes down with a pair pajama pants on over her thong. We all settle down around the giant TV I know Vince insisted that she have I put on a movie called Christmas Blood Bath. While Shana was in Joe's lap she started to rub me and Randy's thighs as she squirmed around in Joe's lap then she put her hand down me and Randy's pants and started to stroke our cocks and once all three of us were hard she got up and walked upstairs.

_**Randy's POV**_

Damn Shana is a tease I think as me,Jon and Joe followed her upstairs and into the bedroom. Once we got into the room Shana was already naked and laying in the bed. I walked over and started to eat her pussy as Jon sucked her nipples and Joe sucked Jon's cock. I finally slid into her wet pussy while she sucked Jon's cock as Joe sild into her ass. I pulled out of her pussy and switched places with Jon and then Joe pulled out of her ass and then proceeded to fuck me in my ass. After about twenty minutes Joe made me cum right down Shana's thorat and then I heard Jon moanShana'sname and then Shana came as she screamed out Jon'sname. Joe finally came deep inside my ass. "Okay round one is done."Shana said with a smile. After we had sex about three more times including a session where Shana used her strap-on on all three of us. We all showered and got dressed to over Vince's for dinner. Shana made sure Jon and Joe wore dress shirts and slacks. Once we made it to the house I saw two cars that made me want to go on a rampage but I stayed calm.

_**Joe/Roman's POV**_

I saw the way Randy looked at those two cars and it set me and Jon both on high alert. Once we walk into the house and the maid takes our coats. Stephanie walks up hands Shana glass of wine and steals her away from us. Jon,Randy and I soon find our selves talking to Hunter about sports and cars. After about ten minutes we heard Shana say "Dude get your hands off me right now." We all walked over and saw some guys in sweater vests trying to feel up Shana and Stephanie."Hey Pete and Rodney keep your hands off my wife and sister in law,before the four of us take you outside."Hunter said with venom in his tone. "Hunter I'm sorry about Stephanie getting caught in the middle but Rodney and I just wanted to see the woman that Shana has grown into."Pete said. "You see with your eyes not your hands."Shana said as she got closer to us. "Shana you act like you are here with someone but where is he while I'm trying to flirt with you."Rodney asked "We are right here so back off big boy."I hear Jon say as he puts his arm around Shana's waist as she grabs my hand and then Randy's "Wait so she is such a slut now that she is sleeping with all three of you."Pete said. "Don't call my sister a slut."Shane yelled before decking the guy in the mouth. After the scuffle Mark and Glen escorted them both out. "Thanks bro but we have a long way to go before you earn my trust back.""Shana said as she shook Shane's hand. I almost forgot that after what Shane did Shana was very reserved with her hugs. During dinner Shana and Stephanie were talking about the new Divas title design while Randy ,Jon and Hunter were talking about Shana's new role as a bad girl.I noticed that Hunter said "She's gonna go bad after she reveals her self as a McMahon." "How is she gonna spin that one?"I ask "I'm they bastard daughter of Vincent Kennedy McMahon so it's whatever."Shana said with a smile."I'm gonna be the one to make her reveal the truth."Mark said. After dinner we were headed home and once Shana got her coat and boots off I picked her up bridal style and she started to cry in my arms ."What's wrong baby girl ?"Jon asked as we sat on the couch."I have to tell the world my own mother didn't want me."she replied with a pout. "Tell the world that we all love you it will be public knowledge as soon as we start to have kids anyway."Randy said with a smile. "Okay let's do it then. I am gonna talk to dad after the Christmas party tomorrow night."Shana said as we all hugged.

_**Shana's POV**_

I wake up to a note from the guys saying they went out to do some shopping and they'd be back after lunch. I decided that I would eat breakfast and wrap the last minute gits I got yesterday and I would also lay out the guys outfits for the party at Stephanie and Hunter's house. I was wrapping the matching necklaces I got for the guys when decided to go and take an ovulation test when it was complete I found out that most fertile days were the twenty-first to the twenty-ninth. If the guys are ready we can start once we come home from the party and this time next year our little one will celebrating their first Christmas. Once I was finally done wrapping the presents and laying the guys outfits out, I make myself some chicken noodle soup. I was paying a game on my tablet when they guys walked in looking exhausted and loaded down with bags. After they got done I handed them all a mug of hot chocolate as we sat in the den."Guys we need to figure out the baby situation now."I said."Well we can continue to screw your brains out til you get pregnant then after we find out who baby number one is mainly related to he wraps up till baby number two then we work on three then it's free for all time again."Jon says with a smile "Great idea Baby boy."Joe says "Crazy pants is right."Randy says ruffling Jon's hair. "Well do you want to start trying tonite after the party? Cause we are in the middle of my ovulation cycle."I say to them."Yes."they say in unison. Later on after we after we ate dinner I was in the bedroom putting on a red dress and some jewelery when I hear Jon say "Randy you're kidding right there is no way I'm wearing this in public.""What's going on guys ?"I ask as I walk into the spare bedroom "Hunter asked us to be elves for the Christmas party and Jon hates his costume."Romansaid as Jon came out of the closet wearing a green tunic ans green tights along with pointy shoes and a hat."Oh Jon you're so cute and my nieces will love it."I say as I hug him. "They better."Jon mumbles I look at Joe and Randy wearing the same thing and whisper"Those two look ridiculous they are too big for those outfits." "You can't whisper and we are doing for the kids too."Randy says crossing his arms." Okay viper don't bite my head off and Joe you're not mad are you."I say flashing a this is gonna get you guys so much sex smile.

_**Joe/Roman's POV**_

"Nope cause Steph says you need to wear this to make us a matching set."I say as I hold up an elf dress while Randy holds out the shoes and hat. Shana smiles and takes off her red dress and slips on the elf dress and tights then puts on the shoes and hat then says" Elves shouldn't drool liker that." Once we arrive at the party I smile once I notice that a some other superstars are there and dressed as christmas fixtures. I laugh at the fact that Hunter is dressed as Santa ans Steph is Mrs. Clause. "Hey it's an elf family."Shawn shouts out. "Don't start .Why are you always dressed like a male stripper. Even when you are supposed top be a reindeer you like women should be stuffing dollar bills down your pants." Shana teases."My little doll he dresses that way cause I like it."Bret says"TMI uncle Bret"Shana and Steph both say. We all entertain the kids till about ten then they are sent to bed and Hunter and Steph hand out sweat suits for those who didn't bring extra clothes. After everyone is changed. Shana walks back over to me, Randy, and Jon with Vince and tow and we tell him about revealing our relationship and he says "The public can be harsh but you guys are all well liked so it may not be a bad thing but with you doing a heel turn it may actually help that issue." "Well we with talk to creative Wednesday."Shana says as she picks up a glass of wine I take the keys since I'm the designated driver even tho we could walk to the house it's not even a five minute walk, but it's freezing out. Later Randy came stumbling over to me and he says "I love you ,Jon and Shana so much." I realise it's time to take them home and with the help of Mark I get them in the car. He drives over to help me get them in the also cause Shana is too drunk to walk and Jon is still flying high. Shana starts to take her clothes off then Randy and Jon do the same as the all start to kiss and rub my body I let them take my clothes off and then we all head up stairs and Shana is on all fours sucking my cock while Randy licks my balls as he and Jon both pump their cocks in and out of Shana's pussy they both cum quickly due to being drunk I lay Shana on her back and slowly pumping and out of her pussy while Jon and Randy both suck her nipples once we both climax I pull the covers over all of us and we drift to sleep with Shana laying in top of me while Jon and Randy are cuddling.

_**No one's POV**_

Shana , Jon , Randy and Joe wake up and rush down stairs like kids. "Okay guys we have to separate the gifts and them we will open them."Shana with a smile cause she knew she had super gift to give everyone opened their gifts it went as follows **Shana **: Black dress from Jon, pink purse from Randy , black shoes from Joe earrings from Randy with a matching necklace and bracelet from Joe and Jon. They all gave her a ring with their birthstones on it and some sex toys. **Randy: **A leather jacket from Shana, some boots from Jon, a suit from Joe and a necklace from Shana. **Joe: **A leather jacket just like Randy'salong with a necklace like his also from Shana, a tattoo gift certificate from Jon and a suit fromRandy.**Jon: **A leather jacket and necklace just like the ones Randy and Joe got fron Shana, a suit from Randy and a sme boots from Joe. The got so much stuff from their various friend and family they realized that they were well loved. Shana pulled out three small boxes and so did Randy as Jon pulled out and envelope. "Guys here take these" as Randy said as he handed each of them were keys to his house in Kentucky."I want you all to think of my house as your house."Randy said with a smile. "I want you guys to the same here."Shana said as she handed out her small boxes too."Well I saw how much you loved Mark's Ranch in Texas Shana and I bought us a Ranch about twenty miles away from all own it."Jon said as he showed them the deed. "Wow I was worried about where I was gonna live but I see that'sno problem in this relationship."Joe said with a smile. They spent the rest of the day just hanging out enjoying their Christmas as a odd but loving family


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Shana's POV**_

I should've known that talent development would throw a monkey wrench into my perfect plan by wanting to bring in a new guy and have the Wyatt Family harass me into revealing my secret and creative just goes with it. "Shana they will show pictures of you with Roman and Randy as a ploy to make you tell Dean but when they snatch you during Raw the way Roman and Randy hug Dean things become a little clearer to the crowd."Rob said. "Okay how does that relate to the me being a McMahon issue workout?" I ask "Well when Triple H punishes the Wyatt Family everyone will wonder why. Bray will question why he cares so much and Triple H will say "You don't mess with my family." which will set off more speculation until you reveal your last name by hitting Bray with a chair and saying "You don't mess with the McMahons bitch".Then you will do an interview on Raw with Stone Cold where you tell all."Rob explained further. "Okay whatever's clever."Randy says angrily. While we are sitting there a huge guy walks in and says"I'm Braun Strowman the new member of the Wyatt Family." "That's a BAMF."Jon says "Hell yeah."Randy and I say. "What's a BAMF?"Joe asks. "Big Ass Mother Fucker."Jon says. After we left the meeting we went to SmackDown where there was an eight man tag match with Shield and Cesaro vs Luke Harper,Bray Wyatt,Sheamus and Kevin Owens. I got to start off the night by showing off my new design for the Divas title. I was interrupted by PCB. "Shana you aren't gonna give anyone a fair chance to get a shot so you just give the title up."Paige said. "You're just mad cause I beat Nikki and you couldn't. Honestly Paige you don't deserve a shot now Becky and Charlotte they both deserve a shot but they need to cut the dead weight."I replied before leaving the ring where Paige got a beat down from the other members of PCB. Later during the promo for the eight man tag match "I'm looking forward to torturing Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper. I wish I could use pliers, a cigarette lighter and some barbed wire."Dean said "I just want to kick Bray Wyatt's teeth down his throat."Roman said. "Sheamus you will see this RKO coming." Randy said. "Wow you guys are hardcore and scary I just want to beat Owens."Cesaro said. Once the promo was over I walked away.

_**Jon/Dean's POV**_

Once we meet back up to head to the ring Shana was pushing me and saying"You knew not to look at me while saying violent stuff." "Shana it's not our faults that you get turned on by us saying that we are gonna do violent stuff."Randy said. "You all know not to look directly at me tho."Shana said with a smile."So you had to go change your panties then."I said before Roman smacked the back of my head."Yes I did."Shana replied looking like she was ready to fuck us senseless. We headed down to the ring and when the match got under way it was pretty much us beating the hell out of the other team. When we won Shana jumped in the ring and hugged us all even Cesaro got a hug.

_**Joe/Roman's POV**_

Once we get on the bus Shana took her clothes off and said "Let's do this boys." We all took our clothes off headed to the bed where Randy says"Did you like watching us hand out a beating."Shana nodded . I climbed on top of Shana as slid into her wet pussy and started to ram in and out of her pussy while I sucked Randy's cock as Shana sucked Jon's cock and once I came deep inside Shana Randy slid his cock into her pussy and after about twenty minutes they both came hard. Once Jon slid into her pussy he started to pump in and out of her tight wet pussy slowly and after Shana came a second time Jon finally exploded into her pussy. Shana got up pulled on a T-shirt and headed to the front of the bus. We followed her and once we caught up with her we saw her with her legs and hips on the couch while her head and shoulders were on the floor. "Why are you laying like that?"I ask her "It helps the sperm reach the egg easier."she replied we all nodded and then we all laid down near her as Jon said. "Shana if you are doing something that will increase you chances of you getting pregnant we are gonna be involved even if we have to eat some weird shit." "We got your back on all fronts baby girl."I said. "We all want kids so we all deal with the work it takes to get them"Randy said. After an hour Shana and Jon were both asleep. Randy got Shana and I got Jon we put them in bed and then we climbed in with them and finally drifted off to sleep.

_**Randy's POV**_

When we pull up in front of my parents house Shana and I tell Joe and Jon to get ready for plenty of we get off the bus my mom and dad both hug me and Shana then my mom hugs Jon and Joe as my dad shakes their hands then my sister Becky hugs Shana and me she then says "So you got a pretty girlfriend and two hot boyfriends. Bro I'm jealous." I just roll my eyes at her as Nathan comes out and bear hugs Shana while my sister hugs Jon and Joe. My little brother Robert comes out and acts like he's too cool for hugs until Shana says"I guess the baseball star doesn't want to hug WWE's top stars." "Shana I'm too old to hug guys but you will always get a hug."Robert said before hugging Shana lightly. Later while we are eating lunch Becky says"Shana are you going to sing at the party?" "Maybe but you have to do a duet with me."Shana replied. "Shana if you sing you've got to sing 'At Last' that was the song you sang at me and Bob's anniversary last year."my mom said "Of course aunt Elaine."Shana said."You all might as well call up mama Elaine and poppa Bob now."my mom said. After lunch my dad said "I'm taking my Shana bug for a ride on my new golf cart."

_**Shana's POV**_

"Shana how are you after what happened? I wish I could've saved you from it ever happening. When Randy called me I nearly lost my mind when he told me how you looked when they found you." Uncle Bob said."I'm fine I went to see Uncle Mark and rode Shadow and Shawn,Bret, Steve, Glen , Steph and Hunter came to keep me company plus I had Randy and Jon while Joe called me everyday so it was all good."I replied "Go ahead and cry I know you haven'thad a good long cry about it yet cause you're just like your dad you won't cry until you feel right about it."Uncle Bob said. I felt the tears begin to fall and Uncle Bob held me til my tears stopped then he gave me a tissue to wipe my face. After that we rode out to the dog pins and I saw a small bull dog puppy."Uncle Bob why is that puppy all alone?"I ask "Cause he's you Christmas present." Uncle Bob said. I jumped up and down then texted Randy to bring Joe and Jon down to the dog pins. When they got there they saw me holding the puppy and Jon said"We've got a dog now guys." "Yep he's ours now."Joe said ""We'dbetter get some dog supplies."Randy said "Guys you just agreed before she said anything."Nathan said since he followed the guys out to the pins. "We see that the puppy makes her happy so she gets it Shana doesn't ask for much and when she does ask it's easy to grant so a puppy or even a monkey if we can get it we will."Jon said before he kissed my forehead followed by Joe and Randy."Sounds like whipped to me."Nathan said. "No son it's 's the same kind of love that got me to bring home a tiny little baby boy from Puerto Rico."Uncle Bob said before hugging me. Later that night as we got ready for bed Randy said"Sorry bout dad and his cry it out thing.""Randy uncle Bob loves me and he was right I feel like a new person."I replied I fell asleep in Randy's arms while Joe and Jon held us both. The next morning we woke up to Nathan pounding on our bus door and yelling "Breakfast guys get up." When we finally made it into the house we were all still in our pajamas with tennis shoes on."Shana we need to find you a dress for the party and the guys need suits."Becky said causing Jon to groan."Jon baby boy we can't wear jeans and T-shirts all the time."Joe said as he kissed his forehead. "Jon it's only for a little while then it's jeans and unstable tees again."Randy said kissing his lips. "Jon I will let you pick my dress for tonite and I will buy the suit for tonite."I said kissing his cheek. "Wow you guys are a real family over there."Robert said. "Jon doesn't like suits that much so we have to talk him down before he has an anxiety attack."I explain as we begin to eat. After we shower and dress we go shopping and Jon picks out a short midnight blue dress for me. The guys all got dark blue suits with white shirts and light blue ties. We went back to the house and went into the gym and worked out in the gym for about two hours. Later I met up with Becky to talk about our duet and she said"Let's do 'Beautiful Liar' by Shakira and Beyonce." I nodded and once we rehearsed for like three hours we ate lunch and I went out to Uncle Bob trying to teach Jon, Randy and Joe how to golf. "How is he better at golf than you and he never stop moving Randy?"I hear uncle Bob say as he points at Jon."Cause he is calm inside due to all the outside motion."I say as I take the club from Joe and hit a line drive and then walk away.

_**Jon/Dean'sPOV**_

The next night when we walk into the party we are instantly met with Cody Rhodes and my ex Christy who looked like she was shocked to see us. "Wow Jon moving up in the world I see."Christy says."Yeah he is."Randy says as we walk past them. "I hate that bitch."Joe says. "Me too."Randy's sister Becky says. Shana and Becky do their duet and it's such a beautiful song. Later I was standing in the hallway watching Shana talking to Mick Foley when I heard Christy say "You really hit the jackpot dating three legacies Jon but what do you really bring to the table.I mean Shana is a McMahon, Randy is a third generation wrestler, and Joe his family is full of wrestlers. You are a nobody Jon." "Christy before I started dating Shana,Randy, and Joe your little speech might have worked on me but if I'm nothing why were you ever with me and why are you trying to talk down to me."I replied before Shana walked over and kissed me. "I'm about to sing again hon."Shana said pulling me along. When Shana got to the area set up for her to sing. Randy put his arm around my waist from behind and Joe grabbed my hand. Christy looked like she was about to fall apart especially when Ted and Cody came from the bathroom looking like they had a heavy make out session. Shana began to sing 'At Last' by Etta James. I felt struck when she sang :_You smiled , you smiled Oh and then the spell was cast And here we are in heaven for you are mine At Last. _Then Shana sang ' Something's Got A Hold on Me' also by Etta James and the part where she sang:_Let me tell you now My heart feels heavy,my feet feel light I shake all over but I feel alright I never felt like this before Something's got a hold on me that won't let go I never thought it could happen to me Got me heavy without misery I never thought it could be this way Love's sure gonna put a hurting on me _it summed up what we all felt in our relationship. Later that night as we all cuddled in bed we realized that the next night our in ring saga starts and we need to stay strong cause are gonna have to fake at least two arguments. "Guys no matter what we say to each other leave it all in the arena okay."Shana said We all nodded and fell asleep in each others arms.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Shana's POV**_

Monday morning we are up bright and early taking pictures to make it look like I am cheating on Dean with Roman and Randy. I hate taking these pictures I can't wait until we get to reveal our love to the world. "Shana lean into Randy and act like you are telling him a secret. That's it put your hand on her thigh." the photographer says. "I never thought I would need directions on how to hangout with my girlfriend and boyfriend."Joe said. After that we were on the bus and I said"Guys we argue tonight and I want us to leave it in the arena when we get to the bus if anyone is still mad we clear the air." The guys all nod. When we head into the arena we go to our locker room and change then we go to catering and ate. Later that night we are in the ring talking about the Divas Royal Rumble match when Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper come out, but before Wyatt can even speak I say "Honestly Bray why do you have such a hard on for us you're always interfering with our business.""Shana it's funny that you used honest cause you haven't been honest with Dean about your relationship with Randy and Roman."Bray said. "Wyatt what are you trying to say about my girlfriend."Dean says as he takes off his leather jacket."Pictures say a thousand words Dean."Bray Wyatt says as a picture of me sitting onRandy's lap while Roman kisses me and then it changes to a picture of me leaning over to whisper in Randy's ear while Roman is grabbing my ass and finally a picture of me kissing Randy while Roman had his hand underneath my shirt.

_**Randy's POV**_

"Dean did you know about these moments?" Bray asked."Bray those are just friendly kisses and touches. I am just friends with Roman and Randy so just stop it."Shana said. I shot her an angry look as scripted. "Dean you better keep a close eye on you girlfriend tonight."Bray said with a laugh. When we head backstage and I grabbed Shana's arm and said "Shana we are more than friends you know that me, you, Roman and Dean have more going on than friendship and you act like we are just a team so until you want to be truthful I'm gone." I start to walk away and Shana calls my name it takes everything for me to keep walking when she starts to cry.

_**Joe/Roman's POV**_

Watching Randy walk away hurts even tho we will see him after the show it just seems too real for me. When it's time for me and Dean's tag team match against Bray and Luke Shana is bouncing around outside the ring and cheering us on I am about to go for the Superman punch when the lights go out and when they pop back on there is Bruan Stroman in a black sheep mask when he takes it off he starts to attack me and Dean when he chokes me I actually pass out.

_**Jon/Dean's POV**_

Damn that big motherfucker actually chocked Roman out and was about to do the same to me until I tap his shoulder and he loosens his grip and then drops me he then body slams Roman. Shana climbs into the ring and tries to get me and Roman away from the Wyatts. I see Bray grab her arm and whisper in her ear. Later when we arrive at the hotel and Randy comes to the room, he hugs us all tightly. "Walking away from you three was so hard tonight."Randy said. "Watching you walk away hurt so much my tears were real."Shana said. "It felt too real to me."Joe said. We all laid in bed and cuddled cause we were too emotionally exhausted for sex.

_**Randy POV**_

When we woke up the next morning Shana said "Bray is creepy. I'm not staying with them during my supposed kidnapping. I will go hunting with Hunter and my uncles." "You hunt Shana?"Jon asked. "Yes and I'm better than Hunter, Shawn, and Uncle Bret. Me and Uncle Steve always bag the biggest bucks."Shana replied."Okay baby. What did Bray say to you last night?"I asked her. "He told me that I am their sister Abigail."Shana said as she tried to climb out of bed only to be pulled back down by Joe who said "That guy is a real wack job.""Let's get out of bed boys. We need to go workout and I need to call Hunter."Shana said as she grabbed her phone off the bedside table. After we all got up Shana called Hunter.

**Hunter: **_Hey Shana whats up?_

**Shana: **_Hey Hunter is the hunting trip still going on next week?_

**Hunter: **_Yes and Steve already said after you shoot the Wyatt kidnap video we are getting you._

**Shana: **_Good cause Bray is creepy and being with him for a week not happening._

**Hunter: **_Lesnar is coming too you know._

**Shana: **_Good some competition this year. Bye Hunter._

**Hunter: **_Bye Shana._

_**Shana's POV**_

We finally get dressed and head to the gym and just to make it look like Randy is still mad at me he walks in after Jon and Joe and lets the door slam in my face. I know it's fake but it hurt all the same. Later when I check our Twitter it seems like everyone is mad and calling me a whore. I am on the bus still trying to deal with the social media stuff since the guys hate it when Joe takes the phone from me and places it on the table and pulls me close then Jon says "Baby don't let them get to you we know what's real they don't" Randy places small kisses along my jaw line while Joe rubs my back and Jon runs his fingers thru my hair. I slowly fall asleep.

_**Joe/Roman's POV**_

I pick up my phone and for the first time in months I do my own tweets and I tell people to stop saying the things they are saying about Shana and I know Hunter is going to throw a fit over my unscheduled twitter rant but I can't stop myself Shana is always so nice to all our fans and for them to make her cry it burns me up inside when I look over at Jon he looks to be doing the same and I know Randy wants to but he has to act like he's mad at her. He lifts Shana out of my lap and goes to put her in the we arrive at the arena for the house show people yell out and call Shana a slut but she keeps on smiling and waving at the crowd.

_**Jon/Dean's POV**_

Hunter walks up to us and says"Joe and Jon your twitter rant was perfect but guys we need a picture posted on Instagram with out Randy in it that says "We are missing our brother but we will stand strong til he comes home" Shana you are going down this year I'm using a crossbow this year." "Hunter you can have Uncle Steve hold the deer for you and I'm still gonna bag the biggest buck."Shana said sounding more cheerful than she looked. After the house show we went to our bus and planned to spend all day the next day in each others arms since Shana would be gone for a week. Shana takes off her clothes and then says"I want you all right now." We take off our clothes and Randy is eating Shana's pussy while I suck his cock and Joe sucks mine and Shana sucks Joe's. When Shana is dripping wet I slide my cock deep inside her pussy and I slowly pump in and out of her while Joe and Randy stroke their cocks and watch us when I cum inside her Joe comes over and pounds her pussy so hard and fast that Shana is leaving scratch marks on his back when he cums Shana is moaning and Randy looks ready to explode , once he slides inside her pussy they start to lose it and when they both cum they are both crying and Randy says "You know I love you and can never really walk away from you or be mean to you right." Shana nods and I wrap my arms around both of them and Joe pulls us all in for a hug. The next day we rent a hotel room and stay in bed, order room service and watch netflix all day cause Smack Down was going to be hell.

_**Randy's POV**_

SmackDown was going as scripted and then it was the part where after my victory over Seth Rollins Shana confronts me on the ramp. So I am walking up the ramp and Shana comes down and I try to walk past her and she grabs my arm and turns me to face her and she says"Randy please we miss you and need you don't do this." "Be honest about what we are." I say before walking past her. The picture of Shana, Jon and Joe standing on the beach pops onthe big screen and it's the picture I took for the Instagram thing Hunter told us do then the tweet that he made me send that said "Brothers and sister aren't what we are." I watch from the back as Roman says"Bray your big boy caught us off guard but bring him out now."Bray Wyatt pops up on the screen and says "Roman you and Dean don't run this game we do but we will see you boys on Raw oh and Shana you look lovely when you're sleeping and then a picture that I took of Shana and Jon sleeping popped up on the screen. When we got on the bus that night Shana laid in between me and Jon as Joe wrapped his long arms around us.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Randy's POV**_

I'm sitting on the bus watching Shana play in in Joe's hair while he reads a book. I know it will only be a week but I will miss her and I also know that Shana needs to get away from the world for awhile cause social media sucks and for them to call her the names they have been calling her it makes me angry and then I have to pretend I don't care. "Randy are you alright you've been staring at her for like ten minutes?"Jon asks me. "Yeah hon I'm fine just kinda wish the assholes on twitter would stop calling her a slut."I reply as he lays his head on my lap. We had a signing that day and before we arrived at the location I got off the bus and into a private car so it would look like we showed up separately. Once we were all seated I noticed that Shana had a lot of fans who still loved her and the signing was going great and with about five minutes left to go some girl came up and threw a drink in Shana's face and said"You skank you have a good man like Dean and you cheat on him with a snake like Orton." Shana stood up and headed to the bus then Jon got in the girls face and said "You will be banned from any other event involving us." I watched as security took the girls photo and forwarded it to headquarters to make sure she is kept out of every event the WWE has. Once I can safely rejoin them on the bus I hug Shana and say "You can't let them get to you." "At least she insulted you too."Shana said.

_**Joe/Romans POV**_

We have a house show and Shana has a match against Tamina and even tho Shana was supposed to lose she zoned out and was hitting Tamina with full force and she must have suddenly realized what she was doing cause let Tamina catch her with a roll up. After the match Shana was sitting in my lap when she said"I blanked out and that's not good. I hope after my trip I get my head back in the game." "You will Shana"I said as I kissed her cheek. We ran into the Wyatts when we were getting ready to leave and Bray looked at Shana and said "I can't wait to see you in the dress we picked out for your kidnapping." We just walked away."That is one creepy trio."Jon said as he pulled three beers from the fridge and poured a glass of wine. Once he handed everyone a drink we all cuddled on the couch and watched a horror movie.

_**Jon/Dean's POV**_

The weekend was pretty quiet except Shana and Joe having a water fight but they always do silly crap Joe is like a big ass ten year old. When it was time for Raw everyone except Randy came down to the ring. Shana grabbed a mic and said "Randy I hope you will accept our support during your match and hopefully you will help us fight the Wyatts." Randy's music begins to play and he comes to ring and says "Shana stop playing this game and tell the truth about everything." Shana walks away Roman and I follow her. Later after Randy's match against Sheamus Shana sees Becky Lynch going down to the ring to celebrate with Randy so Shana ran down to the ring and beat Becky up. Randy smiled and shook his head. When it was time for me and Roman to face Luke and Braun. Shana came down to the ring with us. The match wasn't going our way near the end Braun had choked Roman out and I was next.

_**Shana's POV**_

Roman and Dean were both out cold I climbed in the ring to try and wake them up I had no idea thr Luke Harper was behind me til Randy came out and RKO'd him and then Braun Strowman got a hold of him and chocked him out while I was screaming and crying. Then Bray Wyatt handcuffed me and threw me over his shoulder. After we were away from the cameras Bray took the cuffs off me and I climbed into the limo where Hunter was waiting.

_**Randy's POV**_

I hate that big mother fucker being able to choke us all out. We are backstage I am kissing Dean's forehead as scripted and Roman says"We will get her back baby boy trust me they will pay for taking our girl." "I shouldn't have let Bray get close to our sweetheart."I say before Dean and Roman kissed me for the first time on camera and it felt great. After we left the arena Shana face timed us from the car she was riding in with Hunter."Guys I already miss you."Shana said before the connection cut out from her being in the woods. We laid in the bed holding each other but the bed felt so cold without Shana there.

_**Hunter's POV**_

When we reach the cabin everybody else is already there. "Shana are you ready to put these boys to shame again this year and show Brock what a girl can do in the woods."Steve says before hugging her."Definitely uncle Steve."Shana says before Shawn hands her glass of wine. "So you took down a ten point buck on your own?" Lesnar asked her."Yes I did Brock I do everything even skinning and gutting the deer myself."Shana said as she plopped down beside Shawn who put his hat on her head. "Shana is a woods woman. I remember the first deer she killed at twelve years old with her bow and arrow,cause Vince said no guns. Mark, Bret and I thought no way she killed a buck but she was there with her bow in one hand and her walkie talkie in the other standing over a six point buck."Steve said as he drank some whiskey. We sat up talking for a few more hours then we headed to bed.

_**Joe/Roman's POV**_

We woke up the next morning to the sound of Stephanie pounding on the door to our bus. Once we open the she says "Put on your workout clothes and follow the directions my sister left for me to make sure you guys don't slack off on your workouts and that you have real food and not just protein shakes." Me,Randy, and Jon just laugh we should've known she would make sure we were taken care of while she was away. After Stephanie ordered us around for half the day we got back on the bus and spent the rest of the day hanging out trying not to miss Shana too much.

_**Shana's POV**_

I get up at five am and cook breakfast by the time everything is ready the guys have finally wandered down to the kitchen after we all eat I am dressed and ready to hunt. We all pair off . Steve and Hunter ,Bret and Shawn , which leaves me with Brock. We are tracking a deer when Brock says" Is it a work or are you dating all three of them for real?" "Brock I love them and we are in a polyamorous relationship." I reply realizing this is the first non work conversation I've ever had with him. "Shana you and are not what you seem and that's what I like about you." Brock said as we crept towards a clearing. I shushed him and took aim at a buck I took him down in oneshot and Brock spotted another buck that he took down with two arrows. We radioed Hunter and Steve who brought the atv around to pick up the deer and Hunter said "Really you're opening with giant whitetail deer so tomorrow you won't have to try." "Bite me Hunter."I said as we loaded up the deer and headed up to the cabin. I was taking care of carving up my deer when uncle Bret and Shawn showed up empty handed but with swollen lips and then uncle Steve and Hunter showed up and Hunter said "Shana I got you beat today." I rolled my eyes til he unloaded a buck that was the exact same size as the one I had. "Hunter you tied me honey not beat me."I said as he pouted like a three year old. The next day the Wyatts met us at another cabin to shoot my kidnap video. "Roman ,Dean and Randy we have your little vixen here with us and the only way to get her back is to win her on RAW."Bray said to the camera as Luke Harper stood beside the chair I was tied too while Braun stroked my hair as he wore his sheep mask. After that we went back to the cabin and everyone did their own thing until dinner where we all ate together. I started to cry and everyone but Hunter looked confused. "Shana you will be back with you guys soon."Hunter says as he hugs me. "I know but it's just I haven't been away from them since we've been together."I say thru my tears.

_**Jon/Dean's POV**_

It seemed like time passed slower without Shana around. When Smack Down came it wasn't hard to act or look lost without her and when the Wyatts video played it was like a knife twisting in my gut. Later that night my mind flashed back to when Shana was taken and I almost had an anxiety attack but Joe and Randy held me til the fear passed.

_**Monday Night**_

_**Shana's POV**_

I had a great time on the hunting trip but I really missed my guys and after they win the match we will never have to hide what we have again. When Raw starts I am in a private locker room waiting for the Wyatts to get more before the match starts.I am watching Cesaro beat the crap out of Kevin Owens when a producer comes to take me to meet the Wyatts. Once we head down to the ring Bray was holding my arm because the moment I came down to the ring I wanted to run to my guys. "Let her go Wyatt!"Dean yelled once he saw me. When the match started I was cheering my guys on but Braun got in the ring and I knew that I had to do something so I went under the ring and got a sledge hammer I jumped in the ring and went to town on Braun Strowman with the sledge hammer. Once I was done and the Wyatts laid knocked out in the ring I grabbed a mic and said "Randy you told me to tell the truth. Well the truth is I am in a relationship with all three of the men in this ring and I am done hiding it." Randy grabbed me and kissed me as Roman kissed Dean then Roman kissed me as Randy kissed Dean and finally Dean kissed me as Roman and Randy kissed each other. After Raw I was so happy to be with my guys,that I nearly forget that we have to face the media soon.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Shana's POV**_

I sit my phone down and say"Guys we broke Twitter and the video of our kiss on YouTube has five million views." "Damn really we broke Twitter baby girl." Joe says looking at his phone."Well good thing we don't have a house show or anything today cause we are the most searched topic in Google."Randy said holding up his tablet. "Wow we are in trouble fan girls and fan boys are gonna either be happy or pissed."Jon said. Later while we were at the gym Hunter walked up and said "You broke Twitter and they shut down your account for the day." "All we did was kiss people are going crazy like we had a four way in the ring."I say with a smile. "Don't say stuff like that while I'm around kid." Dave Bautista said as he ruffled my hair before I pushed his hands away. "Hey don't harass the Divas Champ."Randy said before shaking hands with his former Evolution teammate. After we all got done working out, Hunter took us to meeting where dad said"Honey Steve can't interview you cause he says thinking about you having a sex life is weird to him." "Dad Uncle Steve has sex with a man who used to set himself on fire but this is weird."I reply shaking my head. "Edge wants to come back just to do the interview."Steph said."Okay." we all said. "Now on Thursday Bray is gonna get mean so Shana can you handle it?" my dad said with a serious look on his face. "Dad I can handle that creep you see what I did to his black sheep."I said as Jon kissed my forehead.

_**Randy's POV**_

The next day we went to Memphis Tennessee and hung out since we would be filming Smack Down there while we were out shopping a girl shouted out"If you ever need help with those three I am more than willing to help." Shana started to laugh and so did Jon while Joe looked a little shocked. We tried to be incognito but we are three tall and muscular guys and a nicely built woman so people would notice we made it back to the hotel I notice that Shana and Jon are getting a little frisky so Joe and I decide to join them. Once we are all naked Shana and Joe are 69ing while Jon and I do the same. Joe then slides his cock inside Shana's tight pussy while Jon and I stroke our dicks to stay hard for Shana when Joe cums he kisses me and says"She is dripping wet now." I slide into her and she is clenching her pussy due to the mini orgasm she had and my cock nearly explodes quickly but I slow myself down and say "You trying to make me cum quickly." Shana shook her head and smiled cause she was took deep in pleasure to talk it takes about ten more minutes before I shoot my load into her. When Jon slides into her they stare into each others eyes and Jon begins to pound her pussy hard and fast while saying"I love you baby please don't ever leave us." "I won't leave I love you guys too much to leave."Shana moaned out before she and Jon both climaxed hard. Shana grabbed a pillow and laid on the floor with her hips propped up on the bed,after we got comfortable on the floor with her Joe pulled Jon's head onto his chest and said "You know we are never gonna leave you right baby boy?" "He wants to get married but we can't cause it's illegal."Shana said cause she and Jon had a connection that went a bit deeper than it went with me and Joe. "We can have a commitment ceremony where we invite our friends and family to celebrate our love."I said. "Really the Viper comes up with the sweet loving idea."Shana says before she kissed me.

_**Joe/Roman's POV**_

We kick Smack Down off and Shana grabs a mic and says"Memphis let tell you it feels good to be able to hug and kiss all my guys in public and I know they love being able to hug and kiss me and each other, but any way I've got some other business to attend to. Wyatts you need to come out here cause Triple H sent me to deliver a message to you." The creepy music hit and the lights went out . When the lights came on the Wyatts were at the top of the ramp and Bray said "What's the message Vixen?""Well Bray you have a three on one handicapped match against the Shield, Luke Harper you have a handicapped match against Cesaro and Sheamus, Braun you have a three on one handicapped match against the Undertaker,Kane and Brock Lesnar with me as special guest referee oh and you guys aren't allowed at each others ringside."Shana said with a smile. Luke Harper lost his match after a brogue kick and a sharpshooter. Braun Strowman lost his match after the ref hit him with a sledge hammer. We were the main event and Bray came out and said "Why is the authority helping you punish me when you are a thorn in their side.""Just take your beat down like a big boy."Shana said. "Bray you need to understand that Shana is my family so you mess with her you get punished."Triple H said before hitting Bray with a sledge hammer and then helped as we beat him to a pulp Shana grabbed a mic and said"You don't mess with a McMahon bitch." Smack Down went off the air with The Shield standing over a knocked out Bray Wyatt.

_**Jon/Dean's POV**_

After we left the arena we had so many fans flocking to get something signed that we didn't get on the bus for two hours. "So guys do you want to have the commitment ceremony?" I asked as we laid in bed."Yes I do."Shana said with a smile. "Me too."Randy said."Yeah we gotta plan it so that we can have our honeymoon at my parent's beach house on the Savai'i island."Joe said. "Well tomorrow we can start planning."I said as Shana laid her head on the pillow and started to nod off to sleep. The next morning I handed Shana her phone and say"You broke Twitter again." "Wow I am awesome."Shana says with a smile. We have the weekend off so we plan our ceremony we decide that Valentine's Day is the best date so we pull out a lab top send an email asking for that dates of the 14th -17th off, then we started looking a venues and Shana was looking for a dress."Guys who are we inviting?"Shana asked."Wow we will have to write out a guest list."Randy said as he realized that we all had more enemies than friends.

_**The Shield's interview with Edge**_

_**Edge: **__Shana is it true that you are the third child of Vince McMahon_

_**Shana:**__Yes I am I was born in Texas and then my mother put me in a box and left me at a fire station . My father didn't know about me til I was six and he found me and raised me._

_**Edge: **__Shana why didn't you use your last name before now_

_**Shana: **__Because I wanted to rise to the top on my own without my father's name hanging over me tainting my success._

_**Edge: **__Shana why are you dating all three of your fellow Shield members._

_**Shana: **__Well Randy is the serious one who centers me, Dean is the one who makes sure I have fun, Roman is the one who keeps me motivated. We are each others everything._

_**Edge: **__Randy ,Dean,and Roman are you all happy with this_

_**Randy: **__Yes_

_**Dean:**__Yes_

_**Roman: **__Yes_

_**Edge: **__Well that's everything_

_**Shana's POV**_

After we ended the interview I had a match against Sasha Banks who I felt had lots of potential. I have to keep my eye her cause she might try to take my title. Once Raw was over I went back to looking for the perfect dress for our ceremony when dad knocks on the door to our bus and Jon let him in."Shana your birth mother wants to see you, she is in the hospital." dad says. "I guess I will goto see her but my guys are coming with me."I reply


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Shana's POV**_

When we arrive at the hospital we go to pediatrics first because whenever I go to a hospital I go to raise the spirits of sick kids cause happy kids get better quicker in my mind. We are passing out all kinds of gear and taking pictures it seems that kids don't care about our relationship they just want to see us wrestle. After we leave pediatrics we head to Jacquline's room where her daughter Janice was glaring at me. "So you actually showed up Shana."Jacqueline said. "Yes I did. So what's the deal why do you need to see me?"I asked "Don't talk to her like she's a fan. She is our mother."Janice said "No she is your mother she just incubated me."I replied as I placed my hand on Jon's chest to keep him from smacking her."Janice go find your father."Jacqueline said. " Ms. Moore what do you want with Shana?"Joe asked. "Well not that it concerns you gentlemen but I need her to give me a kidney since she is a match and none of my other children are."Jacqueline said. "Actually it does concern them. Why am I all of sudden one of your children? Oh because you need a kidney, right bitch you have lost your ever loving mind if you even think I am gonna give you anything."I said as Randy, Joe and Jon glared at her."Excuse me but why are you being so rude to my wife?" an older man said as he walked in. "She just asked our girlfriend for a kidney."Randy growled. "Well a simple no would've done."the man said. "Well the daughter who gets left in a box outside a fire station says no with flair."I replied.

_**Randy's POV**_

That bitch had the gall to asked for a kidney like it was a glass of milk. Her husband looked shocked when Shana said she was Jacquline's daughter. "Shana please help me so that my kids can have their mother like you will have yours. My daughter is getting married in February I want to be there for her."Jacqueline said about to cry."I don't care about you or them just like you didn't care about me."Shana said as she walked out of the room. "Don't contact her again or you will be arrested."I said as we followed Shana out. When we got back on the bus Shana was was seething with anger I went to hug her and she pushed me away so I sent Joe over since he was strong enough to hold her without much of a fight. "Shana baby just let it out don't fight us we want to help you feel better we love you more than anything."Jon said as he kissed her forehead Shana went stiff before she just screamed and said"That bitch thinks she can just ask me for something then she tries to make me feel guilty." Later while Shana was looking for a dress online I noticed that she was getting frustrated so I pulled her up and decided to turn on the radio and started to slow dance with her she frowned until she saw Jon and Joe dancing too she let go of one of my hands and then grabbed Joe's hand as Jon grabbed my other hand and we all danced in a small circle."We need to pick our song guys."Shana said looking as happy as she did before we went to the hospital."At Last."Jon said I thought about that and realized that it described our relationship."Yeah I like it."Joe said So we all agreed on that song.

_**Jon/Dean's POV**_

When we walked into the arena for SmackDown Stephanie nearly knocked me Joe and Randy over as she rushed to hug Shana before saying "Tonight it's official the Shield merges with the Authority and the McMahon sister will run this house." "Yes we will."Shana says as she and Steph hold hands. "We are so screwed."Hunter says."Huh?"I ask. "Those too are crazy when working together."Hunter replies. When the show started we headed down to the ring where the Authority was."Shana you are my sister we should work together and do what's best for the family." Stephanie said."Stephanie you're right but see Seth isn't too keen on working with Dean. I don't want any friction between any of us so Seth needs to accept the fact that Dean is the champion."Shana said with a smirk. "Shana I accept the fact until my rematch."Seth says. "Okay Seth when do you want a rematch?"I ask. "Right now."Seth says. Once the ring was cleared and the ref was brought in we started the match an Seth was losing and then J and J security climbed into the ring and tried to beat me down but Randy and Roman put an end to that and while the ref was distracted Seth tried to hit me with a chair but Shana raked his eyes and I pinned for the win. Later that night Shana went out to the ring and said"The Divas battle royal with be happening at the Royal Rumble and the winner will face me at fast lane, but I would like to explain to whoever wins that I'm not easy to beat so you better be on high alert when our match comes.""Yeah and Prime Time Player you need to be ready to face us at the rumble."Randy said. After Smack Down we climbed onto our bus and went to sleep. The next morning I woke up to Shana sucking my cock as Randy woke up to Joe doing the same after about ten minutes Shana climbed on top and began to ride me as Joe and Randy stroke each others cocks and then I flip Shana over and start to pound her pussy til we both cum hard,Then Randy begins to slowly fuck her and then about ten minutes later they both came and when Joe started to pound her pussy he bit down on the side of her neck making her moan even louder and leaving a mark that was going to be hard to cover come Monday,after about ten minutes they both came and Shana went to the front of the bus wearing my t-shirt and laid in her usual position as we all got comfy around her and after twenty minutes we got up showered and headed to the gym.

_**Joe/Roman's POV**_

While Shana is on the stair master Jon comes over to show me a beach side resort as a venue and he says "Randy and I like it we just need you and Shana to like it too." "I like it baby boy just ask Shana is she likes it."I replied. Jon walk over to Shana who I hear say "Oh we can do the vows on the beach and get a tent for the reception." After we leave the gym we are going over our guest list and I said"Should we invite Colby?" "If you are still friends I'm good with it."Shana said as she wrote down the twins and Dwayne plus Glen and Mark. "Well yeah he and I are still friends. Jon what about you?"I said "Yeah invite the squirt hopefully he will be able to make it after I hand him a beating." Jon replied. After we got done making a guest list,we called the beach resort and booked it for our ceremony. Later we went to see Vince who was eating lunch with Hunter. "Daddy I need you to walk me down the aisle at my commitment ceremony on Valentines Day."Shana said as she sat in his lap."Okay sweetie."Vince said"Hunter will you be my groomsman on Valentines Day?"Randy said imitating Shana and sitting on his lap."Yes now get your big ass off me."Hunter said laughing. We left and I called my cousin Dwayne and he agreed to be my groomsman and that just left Jon cause Shana was picking three bridesmaids and when Jon pulled out his phone and pressed three on speed dial I smiled cause he was calling Prince Devitt (Finn Balor) from NXT cause he knew Sami was too wild for this whole groomsman thing. We went to with Shana to find her bridesmaids which consisted of Stephanie, Lana and Naomi.

_**Shana's POV**_

We spent the rest of the weekend planing our ceremony. When it was time for Raw I walked down to the ring alone once I got a mic I said"I think there is a member of the Authority who doesn't respect me since he hasn't apologized to me and Dean for trying to spear us after their match was over. Yes he took a beating from the other Shield members but I think Dean and I deserve an apology. So Big Show you have until the end of Raw to publicly apologize or you will face the consequences of my wrath. Anyway moving on I am proud to announce that I will be getting a promotion tonite so stick around to see what my new position will be." After I left the ring I found my sister and said"No more sexual undertones.""Shana you're a vixen you are sensual."Stephanie said "I just said position a six year old could figure out it wassexual."I said. Later that night while the guy were in a match against Star Dust and the Ascension, I sat at commentary."Shana the Shield's lady is sitting with us."JBL said. "Hello gentlemen and JBL."I said as the match started."Shana I see that you have most of the titles in the WWE in your possession. Is that why you aligned your self with the Authority?"Micheal Cole asked."That is a part of it it's also that Hunter and Stephanie are my family and family comes before business."I replied. "Well Shana is it hard for your family to accept your unique relationship?"Micheal Cole asked "Micheal my family only wants me to be happy so they welcome Randy,Dean and Roman with open arms."I replied just as Roman pinned for the win. Near the end of the night we came back to the ring with the Authority and Hunter got a mic and said"Shana I am promoting you to Executive Director of Operations. Kane will work under you. You also have the power to fire any Diva or Superstar.""Thank you Hunter for my promotion."I said as I hugged him. The Big Shows music hit and he came to the ring and said "Shana and Dean I am sorry for trying to spear you both." "That's not good enough you made me wait all night now say it like you mean it while you're on your knees or you're fired." Big show looked at Hunter who said"You heard the lady on your knees." Big Show got on his knees and said"Shana and Dean I am sorry for trying to spear you. Do forgive me?" Just then all the guys in the ring began to beat him down when he was knocked out I said"Yes I do now." Raw ended with Big Show laid out as the Authority and the Shield stood united. We got cleaned up and went to bed not knowing another storm was on the horizon cause Jacqueline and her daughter were plotting.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Shana's POV**_

All of our phones are going off with twitter alerts so I grab my phone and see a tweet that says **WWE Diva Shana McMahon is happy that her birth mother is sick. Shana too selfish to give her birth mother a kidney.**I wake the guys up and show them the tweet they take my phone cause they know this is going to be worse than when we pretended to have issues. When we get to the gym to workout Hunter grabs me and says"You guys shouldn't go in there I rented a gym for us.""What's going on Hunter?"I ask He pulls out his phone and plays an interview where Jacqueline says"Shana is the only chance I have and she won't give me a kidney. She said she wants me to die."Hunter turns the video off as my world gets fuzzy.

_**Randy's POV**_

Shana's body goes rigid and she starts to pulling trying to pull her hair out. I lift her bridal style ans carry her to a bench where Joe ,Jon and I start telling her how much we love her while Hunter kisses her forehead. Joe pulls her hands away from her hair as Jon kisses her jawline and she slowly comes down from this panic attack."Set me up an interview on any show, even Jerry Springer.I want to confront that bitch and her daughter. They must not know that I will play dirty when pushed."Shana said as she put her head on my shoulder. Later when we were working out me,Joe and Jon approached Hunter and I asked him"Why did you kiss Shana's forehead earlier?" "She is like my little sister even before I started dating Stephanie I was close with Shana especially when she was much younger and running around at some of the venues she was either hanging out with me and the rest of DX, Mark,and could light up a locker room. Once she had a panic attack while she was with me and the rest of DX cause she broke a buckle on Shawn's ring gear and she thought he was gonna be mad at her so I picked her up and rocked her and kissed her forehead til she calmed down and when I told Vince about it he was angry but he calmed down saying she is okay so it's fine. When she freaked out earlier all I saw was that scared kid who broke Shawn's buckle and my big bro instincts kicked in."Hunter explained.

_**Joe/Roman's POV**_

I am so angry right now how could Jacqueline do this to Shana? I make a call to a friend of mine who is a private investigator he is going to look into Jacqueline and her kids past to see what he can find for me. After our workout Jon says"Since Hunter said we don'thave to do the house show tonight how about we just lounge around today in a hotel room and watch movies." "I like that idea but no lifetime movies."Shana said with a smile."Hey that was one time guys."Randy said "Yeah but it was all day Randy."I say with a laugh. Randy gives Shana a piggy back ride to the bus where we grab some clothes and our lab tops then call a clean up and restock crew. Once we check into the hotel and before we get to our room two people look at Shana and say "She didn't raise you so you don't owe her a kidney." Shana smiles and says""Thank you for understanding that." Randy growls at anyone who looks at Shana with a disgusted look. We all take a shower put on our lazy day clothes and then we turn on the computer and play a movie called Teeth since Shana said it was her favorite movie. Halfway thru Jon Randy and I were holding out crotches.

_**Jon/Dean's POV**_

"Guys why do you look so pale?"Shana asks when the movie ends. "That movie is sick baby girl."Joe says standing up.""You look scared. I can promise there are no teeth in mine."Shana says. "I grab her from behind and say maybe we should examine do you think Doctor Orton?"I ask looking at Randy. "Yes but we need a consult from doctor Anao'i."Randy said looking at Joe. I pushed Shana on to the bed and pulled her pants down and started to lick and suck on her clit as Joe started to suck Randy's cock while Randy strokes my cock. I slid my hard cock into her pussy and started to fuck her hard and fast while Joe and Randy sucked each others cocks, once I came deep inside Shana I said "Doctor Orton it's time for you examination technique." Randy slid his cock into her wet pussy and slowly stroked in and out of her pussy until they were both moaning and then Randy came in Shana's pussy Joe slid his cock into Shana and started to pound her pussy hard and fast as Shana was scratching his back up he was leaving bruises on her hips when they both came Joe roared her name and Shana just moaned before she got comfortable laying on the floor with her hips propped up and we gather around her I said" Well we know that are no teeth in that pussy." "You guys are crazy."Shana says before our bubble is burst by her cell phone blaring Hunter's ringtone.

_**No one's POV Phone call**_

**Shana:**_Hi Hunter_

**Hunter: **_Hey Shana. How would you and your guys like to confront Jacqueline and Janice?"_

**Shana: **_Do you even need to ask of course we want to confront them._

**Hunter:**_Well you need to get ready to fly to New York early to meet with Star Jones who will mediate the confrontation._

**Shana:**_ Well lets catch a flight boys. See you in New York Hunter._

**Hunter: **_Okay Shana be safe doll face._

_**Shana's POV**_

After I hung up with Hunter I realized that he called me doll face and he hasn't done that in a long time. I smile and then I tell the guys to pack and then we finally leave and head to the airport where my dad'sprivate plane was fuelled and we landed in New York and checked into our hotel my dad was already there."Shana no matter what she says or how mad you get don't revert to saying bitch as her name."he said."I will try hard not to let my anger take over my speech control. I know she is gonna try to push my buttons and play innocent." I replied. Later we all went out to dinner and Joe got a phone call then he left the restaurant and when he finally me up back at the hotel it was nearly one in the morning."Where were you Joe?"I asked "Baby trust me everything will be revealed in the morning."Joe said as he kissed my forehead before we all went to bed and I pressed my face into Randy's chest as he stroked my hair knowing that the interview was gonna be rough. The next day we were eating breakfast when Jon said "What are we gonna wear cause we need to look united." "How about we wear our shield tactile gear?"Joe said. "Yeah especially now that I got a vest."Randy added."Well I am gonna debut my new look."I said.

_**Randy's POV**_

When Shana came over from make-up in her outfit my jaw dropped. Shana had on a black leather trimmed crop-top and black leather trimmed denim looking cheerleader style skirt with black shorts underneath that said Shield across thebutt she had on black wrestling boots and fingerless leather we got our cue to go out on stage we sat down in a set of chairs that faced the chairs that Jacqueline and Janice sat in. "Hi Shana,Roman,Randy and Dean."Star said. "Hello Star."we all said not taking our eyes off Jacqueline and her daughter."Shana it seems that you are in the media spotlight a lot these days from the kisses seen around the world to your last name being revealed to this kidney scandal."Star saidas pictures of our kiss and the interview we did with Edge flashed across a screen behind her. "Well the thing is we decided to not hide our love anymore as well as me wanting to not hide my identity anymore. The kidney thing is really me being real she never gave me anything but she expects a kidney from me."Shana said. "I gave you life Shana I could have easily had an abortion."Jacqueline said." That maybe true but you also left me in a box outside a fire station in the middle of winter."Shana replied. "Oh my god you bring that everytime we talk to you get over it."Janice said "Screw you Janice Shana was abandoned like a box of kittens."I said trying not to yell."This isn't your business Randy, you Dean and Roman might think you have a say in this but you don' guys are just screwing her."Jacqueline said. "No that's what went on between you and Vince ,but you tried to make him pay for not loving you by not only keeping Shana a secret until she was six but also charging him money for information about her."Joe said as a letter that read :**Dear Vince I had your child six years ago and I didn't want her if you didn't want me I left her at a fire station when she was two weeks old. I have checked on her and she is fine if you want to know anything more about her you will write me a check for 50,000 dollars and if you keep her you will give 50,000 more to keep my mouth shut **showing onthe screen behind Star."Wow so I was worth a hundred thousand dollars to you so we are even."Shana said. "Shana why are you so selfish you have two kidneys and are a perfect match just help her. You are always talking about charity and helping others."Janice said. "Why should I put my life in danger and my career on hold for a person who is nothing to me?"Shana asked. "That's my mother so you need to respect her before we have a problem."Janice said. Shana stood up and took off her title and handed it to me and said"Try me bitch try me. Cause I promise this ain't what you think it is. I will beat your ass back to Texas." "Ladies calm down."Star said as a security guard grabbed Janice while Dean grabbed Shana. "You're really not going to give me a kidney you are going to let me die?" "Yes Jacqueline you are not worth the amount of time this will take off my career at least not worth it to me."Shana said befor Janice broke free and slapped Shana who straight up knocked Janice out and said" I told you this ain't what you think it is." After that we walked off the stage to a round of applause. Later that night we are all sitting on our bus when Shana said."Joe was that letter the reason you were out so late last night."When he nodded Shana ,Jon and I gave him huge hug.

_**Hunter's POV**_

When Smack Down started Shana got a lot of positive attention when we she went to the ring for her match against Brie Bella who was trying to get back at Shana for taking the title from Nikki. When Shana hit her with the RKO the match was over. When Shana got backstage to our locker room I saw that she was on high alert cause Jacqueline had already caused plenty of trouble. I had security stationed around the building in case her kids tried to start something after the show. While I walked Shana,Jon,Joe and Randy towards their bus Janice ran up out of nowhere and said"Thank you for finding my mother a kidney." "I didn't do it."Shana said. "Well someone named Jonathan Good found her a match and sent a letter saying:**Leave Shana alone or I will sue you for all you're worth.**" Janice said. Everyone looked at Jon who said"I just wanted it to be over."Once they climbed onto their bus I went inside and told Stephanie about what occured and she said"Jon is gonna spoil what ever kids they have cause he will do anything to keep Shana happy and safe so their kids are gonna be worse off than our girls are." We headed to the hotel and went to bed. I hope Shana has clear skies for awhile.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

_**A/N Guys I'm sorry that this chapter is so late besides writers block I got evicted from my place and one of my kids has been sick but now that everything has been dealt with I am going to try and be more regular at my updates.**_

_**Shana's POV**_

I am eating breakfast with my guys when my sister and my other two bridesmaids came over to the table. "Shana let's go dress shopping today to find all our dresses."Stephanie says to me. "Guys if I'm not back by tomorrow send a search party." I say to Joe,Jon, and Randy before I nod at my sisters shopping lust. When we reach the bridal shop I'm so happy to see my mom and my aunt Debra. After I try on five dresses I am about to give up on finding my dream dress but my aunt makes me try on one more dress and when I try on an off white knee length goddess dress with blue and black lace ties on it and it came with a black flower looking crown veil I knew I had the dress for me and my mom said "Shana that dress is you thru and thru and it looks beautiful on you." "Thanks mommy."I say. Once I am done it time for my sister and my friends to try their luck and they all end up with a midnight blue strapless number that has an empire waist and a black ribbon tied at the waist. After that me Lana, Stephanie,and Naomi went to Lana's hotel room and we kicked Dolph out and started to drink and things got fuzzy.

_**Randy's POV**_

When I got a call from Dolph saying to come pick up my girl I thought she was sleeping so me and they guys went to the hotel and once we got to the room I saw Hunter and Jimmy I knew it was worse. Once Dolph opened the door I saw Shana and the other girls dancing to check up on it and they all had on t-shirts and panties. When Shana saw us she said "They always know when I'm horny cause here they are. See I'm marrying my soul mates Stephanie just like when you married my crush Hunter he was always so hot but when he cut his cut his hair it sucked but he pulls it off. Naomi Jimmy is hot if I was you I would get me some Uso three way action. Lana just ride Dolph like a pony I had a shot but he's too cocky for me. Come on Randy,Jon and Joe let's go make love and stuff." Shana jumps into Joe's arms as I find her pants. Hunter throws Stephanie over his shoulder as Jimmy does the same with Naomi. Once we get Shana on the bus she has passed out in Joe's arms so we all went to bed. The next morning we all got up and got dressed it's amazing that Shana gets wasted blackout drunk and never has a hangover so when we go meet everyone for breakfast Shana sits down beside Hunter who says "So I use to be your crush but you hate my hair cut even tho I pull it off." Then Jimmy says "So you wanted some hot Uso three way action." And finally Dolph says "I'm too cocky for you." "Aww damn me and my drunken confessions."Shana said. "Yeah baby you talked for moment then jumped into Joe's arms then passed out while wearing your t-shirt and panties. After breakfast we went thru the run down of the Royal Rumble PPV and then we worked out and then we went to bed cause we had a busy day the next day.

_**Joe/Roman's POV**_

The PPV started off with a few grudge matches then Randy and I had our match against the Prime Time Players it was a long match but I put Darren Young down with a Superman Punch and Randy pinned for the win. Later Shana watched the Divas battle Royal on the edge of her seat when Sasha Banks won Shana was pleased that she would have a real challenge at Fast Lane. We watched the Rumble and when Wade Barrett won it was a bit of a shock but Dean could beat him. When Dean went up against Seth it was a brutal match and Dean was bloody by the time they finished but he came out on top and kept his title.

_**Jon/Dean's POV**_

I am sitting trainers room with Shana on my lap waiting for the last fifteen minutes of my four hours of observation to pass cause I'm tired and I also want to get some sleep before we go to this tuxedo fitting in the morning. When we are finally on the bus Shana is laying with her head on Joe's chest and I have my head on Randy's chest it seems like her content smile and Randy's steady heart beat lull me to sleep. The next morning me, Joe and Randy meet Dwayne, Prince and Hunter at the tux shop and we all get fitted. I guess it would take longer but it didn't so we went out for drinks "Dean I never thought you were the marrying kind but I guess that's why you have two guys and a girl I'd give my left nut for."Prince said as he took a shot. "Well our girl and my guys make being in a relationship worth everything I went thru before I found them."I reply as I look at Joe and Randy who are ready to get back to Shana so that we can all make love. Later when we are shooting Raw Shana goes down to the ring and says"We have most of the WWE titles in our stable but I think we need all the gold so somethings are about to change so keep your eyes open. There was a scene where Ryback came out of Shana's office with a smile as Shana said "Welcome to the Authority." Later when United States Champion Dolph Ziggler turned down Shana's offer she said "If I were you I'd watch my back." Shana went down to the ring and said"Dolph you have a title match with Seth Rollins no hold barred. When the match started Dolph was about to win when I came out with a chair and when it looked like I was about to hit Seth I hit Dolph with the chair and Seth pinned him for the win. At the end of the night it showed me and Wade standing face to face in the ring.

_**Shana's POV**_

Jon and Joe had a photo shoot so Randy and I planned a special thing for them at the hotel we deiced to stay at for the night. When they got back Randy and I both had on one of Joe's button up dress shirts and we pushed Jon and Joe down on the couch and gave them a lap dance it might have looked crazy to see Randy doing some of the moves I did but to Jon and Joe it was sexy as hell. When I started to ride Jon's hard cock it felt so good when he came inside me I went over to Randy we had sex on the floor as Jon stroked Joe to keep him hard as they watched me and Randy go at it like wild animals when Randy came he left a huge hickey on my neck. Joe flipped me over and he he slid into from behind and as we had sex he growled in my ear he also left bruises on my hips as he came he said "You are my angel you all are my light in my darkest hour I am complete now that I have you three." After that we all piled into bed and cuddled up. For once we had clear skies on the horizon hopefully.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter24**_

_**Shana's POV**_

On Thursday I kicked off Smack Down by announcing that I wanted to have a ladder match for the Divas title. "I want my match with Sasha to be record breaking I want it to be remembered for years. So Sasha what do you say you want to be a trail blazer?" I asked. Sasha came out and said "Let's make history Shana." We shook hands and then I went for the RKO and took her down. Later that night I gave Ryback a match with Bo Dallas which was an easy win and then I had Seth go up against Fandango and he almost lost. Randy had a match with Kevin Owens and I heard Owens talking about me behind my back. "She thinks since she is the boss's daughter that she can make her match more important than everybody else one of her boyfriends need to teach that bitch her place." Owens said to Big E Langston, who just shook his head and walked away. I told Roman,Randy and Dean about it. After Randy beat him I went down to the ring and said "Owens you should be careful what you say about me cause you never know where me or my friends and family may be hanging out. So you have two choices. First choice you can be fired and walkout of here with no problems. Second choice you can join my new club and you also have to apologize like Big Show except all of the Authority won't kick your ass." "Well since I want to keep my job I guess I will take option two."Owens replied. "Okay down on your knees and say you're sorry for calling me a bitch."I said with a smile. "I'm very sorry for calling you a bitch Ms. McMahon."Owen said after he was down on his knees. "Stay there you are in perfect position to join my new club. See my dad had the kiss my ass club but I'm not into that so kiss my shoes."I said. Owens looked like he was about to lose it. "Now Owens or you're fired!"I yelled. Owens kissed my shoes and when he went to stand up Dean hit him with the Dirty Deeds. "Now anyone who crosses me will have the same options that Owens had."I said before Smack Down ended. We left the arena and climbed into our bed on the bus.

_**Jon/Dean's POV**_

The next day we went to do a cake tasting for the ceremony which was slowly sneaking up on us and we had mostly everything planned we just had to pick a menu and a cake. "Well I like this one with the strawberry filling and white chocolate icing."Joe says. When Shana and Randy tasted it they liked it also so I went ahead and tried it even tho I'm not a cake person. I took a bite and I think that was the first piece of cake I ever wanted more of. "This is the one guys I mean I usually don't like cake but this is awesome."I said. After we ordered a cake and some cupcakes we headed to a restaurant that the venue mentioned they usually work with on weddings I was sitting between Shana and Randy when Shana leaned over and said "More work than you thought huh Jon?" "Yes but when it comes to you three it is all worth it just see you all smile."I replied as I kissed her forehead. Then we all took turns kissing each other until we heard the head chef clearing his throat. "Sorry we get a bit carried away at times."Shana said with a smile. "I understand me and my partners tend to get carried away also,but with so much love surrounding you it's hard not to."he replied. "Okay guys what are we going to go for the menu I'm thinking Soman and American fusion."Randy said. "Well we have to remember that some of our relatives have sensitive stomachs."Joe said. "Well we can have some options for them added to the menu."the chef said. "Just no peanut's cause of Shana's allergic."I said. The chef nodded and then bought out some things for us to try and as we ate the samples we all agreed to let him have full reign over the menu. Once we got back to the bus I laid my head in Randy's lap as Joe laid his head in Shana's lap. "Guys do you ever notice that we fall into certain positions all the time. Like Jon's head in my lap and Joe's head in Shana's lap."Randy said. We all shrugged and switched around til we found comfortable new positions Shana had her head on Randy's lap and I had my head on her stomach and Joe had his head in my lap. After a while we had to go do the house show which was so boring cause only Randy and Shana wrestled that night while Roman and I stood ringside. After that we wen to a hotel cause Shana said she had a surprise for us.

_**Joe/Roman's POV**_

Once we reached the hotel Shana went into the bathroom to change when she came out she had on her collar on and she was wearing a midnight blue lace nightie. She held up some handcuffs and ankle cuffs and said "Boys I want you to cuff me to the bed and take advantage of me. I want you guys to take total control tonight." We all nodded Randy led her to the bed and laid her down as I put the ankle cuffs on her and Jon cuffed her wrists together. I started to lick and suck on her clit and when she was about to cum I stopped as Randy and Jon were getting their cock sucked I said "I think she deserves a spanking."So we turned her over and as I spanked her I made sure to rub her pussy after every couple of smacks to the ass. Randy finally slid into her pussy and he was pounding her so hard and fast that the bed was shaking and he was leaving bruises over the ones I left that had almost faded away. Once he came deep inside her it was my turn and I was slowly pounding her pussy from behind and she was moaning so loud that it made me cum quickly. When Jon was ready he turned on to her back and uncuffed her ankles and put her legs on his shoulders as she pounded her pussy hard and fast until she was moaning his name. Once we were all cleaned up Shana was sitting in Jon's lap and I noticed bruises on her legs and said "Makeup is gonna kill us about these bruises. Vince is gonna do worse if he ever sees them." The next day we had a photo shoot featuring all four of us and we had an interview on Ellen, then we headed to the gym and worked out because we had matches at Fast Lane on Sunday. When Fast Lane started me and Randy's match was up first and we faced the Dudleys it was a hard match but we pulled out a victory due to Randy using the RKO on Devon. Shana's match was up right after ours and it was a hard battle it ended with Shana and Sasha both on the ladder trading blows back and forth and Sasha landing a hard right hand to Shana's face and Shana fell off the ladder and Sasha grabbed the title for the win.

_**Randy's POV**_

When Sasha helped Shana up they shook hands and then Sasha helped Shana back to our locker room before going to celebrate with her friends. Shana looked a little sad but she wasn't freaking out which was a good thing. Dean went out and had a match with Sheamus and since he was in a hurry to get back to Shana since she was in the trainers room with a concussion he basically beat Sheamus to a pulp quickly and then came to the trainers area and said "Baby girl I know you lost your title but you are still our champion." "Jon I am fine it gives me time to finalize our plans for the commitment ceremony and I get a rematch at Wrestle Mania after we have our honeymoon where you guys get to have me alone on an island for a week so I'm okay."Shana replied as she slowly sat up and leaned her head on my shoulder. "No sleeping yet sweet heart."I said as I rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. "I'm so tired guys." Shana whined. "Well since you fell from a ladder after being punched in the face you need observation for at least another hour."Joe said as he ran his fingers thru Jon's hair. "Doll face you gotta stay off ladders and not land on your head."Hunter said as he walked over to us. "I wasn't trying to do that I was trying to win Hunter. This sucks and my head really hurts."Shana said as Stephanie came over and gave her some aspirin. We spent the next hour talking about all the rules for the bachelor party and the bridal showers that were being thrown. Joe and I agreed that Shana should have a drink sponsor to make sure she didn't get wasted so Steph volunteered as Hunter did the same for me , Joe and Jon. Once the trainer said that Shana was cleared we went to the bus and we all climbed into bed and fell asleep with nothing but the commitment ceremony on our minds.

_**February 14th Commitment Ceremony Venue**_

_**Vince's POV**_

I am about to walk my baby girl down the aisle to the three men who make her feel safe and loved. I am sad yet glad she finally found love in her own way and her own time. When it's time I see her in the dress that was uniquely her style and it brings a tear to my eye ,when we headed down the aisle towards, Joe, Jon and Randy I almost want to turn around and take her home so I won't lose my baby girl. Once we reach them I kiss her cheek and say "Take care of my baby girl guys or else." they just nodded. They didn't have a priest but an event planner to help move things along . When it was time to read the vows Shana went first. "Jon when we both decided to try things out we had both come out of relationships where we had been cheated on and we helped each other heal. Randy when we added you to this thing I admit I was worried that you would take Jon from me but you quickly ended those thoughts when you were there during the terror and drama that certain people put me thru. Joe you started off as a fling but when you said we made you feel more loved in one night than you felt during an entire four year relationship I knew you were our missing piece. I love all three of you equally. Like I've said you are what makes me whole and keep me from losing my mind. I commit myself to you three. Jon was up next. "Shana you picked me up and fixed me after I was thrown away and broken and then Randy you came along and showed me it was okay to let another person be strong for me. Joe you've always been apart of my life but after our wild night together you've shown me a different side of you that is loving caring and you let us see that you need us when you feel sacred or worried. I can't imagine life without you three and I commit myself to you all. Then Randy. "Shana I've always been in love with you ever since we were kids. Jon I knew when I met you that you would have my heart like Shana did. Joe I knew it was going to be more than a fling the moment I kissed you cause I felt no jealousy while Shana and Jon were kissing and touching you. The three of you make is easy for me to relax and have fun you all make me feel loved safe and cared for. I commit myself to you all. Finally Joe. "Jon I was in love with you since before we formed the Shield we were both in relationships and I didn't want to end our friendship. Randy I've always had a crush on you. Shana you were nothing like any of the women I am usually attracted to but when I saw how you treated Jon and Randy like they were the only men in the world and how you helped me heal after my breakup I knew you were the only woman I would ever love. I am able to let my guard down when I am with you three. I know that I am loved in a way that no one can ever change. I commit myself to you all. After the vows Shana gave each of them a ring and then they placed a three piece ring on Shana's finger and then they all kissed each other and then they left the tent and went to change clothes. When Shana came back she had on a traditional puletasi dress and all the guys had a traditional dress up lava-lava. After that they all shared a dance and then I shared a father daughter dance with Shana while Stephanie danced with Mark (Undertaker). After that they started dinner and and eventually they cut the cake which ended with Shana and Jon smashing cake all in Randy and Joe's faces and them getting the same treatment. After that Shana threw the bouquet which was caught by Lana. Shana wore three graters and the guys took turns throwing them. Jon's was caught by Colby(Seth), Randy's was caught by Cody and Joe's was caught by Joshua (Jey). All three placed the garter on Lana's leg. After that Shana, Jon, Joe and Randy made their exit after making sure Hunter and Stephanie had everything taken care of. I let them use my private plane to get to the island. My baby girl was finally getting her happily ever after.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Shana's POV**_

Our honeymoon was awesome and even tho I barely remember what the island looks like since I only saw it once and that was when the plane landed. We had just landed in Portland and were in the limo with Hunter and Stephanie when all of a sudden my stomach did a huge flip-flop. I grabbed Joe's arm he took one look at me and said "Pull over as soon as possible." When the car stopped at a gas station I ran to the bathroom and started to puke up my guts. When I finished my sister was there with a wet wipe and bottle of water I rinsed my mouth out and then wiped my face. "Shana are you okay baby girl?"Joe asked. "Baby you wanna go to the hospital?"Randy said. "Guys she needs us to back off before she panics."Jon said as I laid my head on his shoulder. When reached the arena everybody was congratulating us. Later that night I put my new plan into motion. I told Seth he had a match with Randy for his title and he had to lay down or take a beat down and his reaction was to flip out and call me a self serving bitch. Randy RKO'd him and I called a ref out and Randy won to a chorus of boos and hisses.

_**Joe/Roman's POV**_

After what just happened with Randy I knew my match with Kevin Owens for a number one contenders spot was going to be watched closely but when Sasha Banks came out as special guest referee I was confused but when she pulled a slow count on Owens I realise that she and Shana were on the same team even if they were fighting for the Divas title. Once I won the match Sasha hugged me then when Shana's music started to play Sasha backed off. "Look Sasha I said help him not help yourself to him back up off my man or else."Shana said as she climbed into the ring. "Whoa it was an innocent hug boss lady don't get the wrong idea as much as I like Roman I am no home wrecker."Sasha said. Later that night Shana was in bed when all of a sudden she was throwing up again. "Babydoll if you keep throwing up we are taking you to the doctor cause this is twice in one day."Jon said as he handed her a bottle of water. "Guys its nothing I'm fine."Shana said with a smile.

_**Randy's POV**_

The next day we had a photo shoot and it seemed like Shana was in a bad mood because she was getting mad at the smallest things. "Excuse me I was told that today would be a stress free shoot but if this takes any longer i'm gonna be stressed."Shana said to the photographer. "Calm down sweetie."I said as I rubbed her back. Later as we were out shopping we tried to steer Shana away from the baby stores in the mall but she saw a baby version of our ring gear and burst into tears. Once she calmed down she said "Guys I want a bacon double cheeseburger and chili cheese fries." "Okay let's get you back to the bus and I will cook for you princess."Jon said as Joe scooped her up bridal style. Later after we all ate I pulled out a deck of cards and said "Strip poker." "You and Joe are just gonna team up to get me and Jon naked." Shana said with a smile cause it was always the other way around and it worked. After about three rounds it seemed that Shana was playing in her own interest because she was wearing a t-shirt ,bra and panties, while me Jon and Joe were down to just our boxers. One hand later I was naked then Jon was next it was down to Joe and Shana and Joe won a hand but Shana still had more clothes on. "Shana I'm ready to jump you so lets just say bra and panties are one item for this game only and finish this thing already."Joe said. "Joe I'll give you one."Shana said taking her bra they were both ready to reveal their cards Joe said "Shana go ahead and take your panties off cause I have two pair." "Joe sorry baby boy but a four of a kind beats two pair especially when its all aces."Shana said as she laid her cards on the table. "How can she always win?"I asked stunned as Joe pulls off his boxer briefs. "You mean you guys haven't noticed it yet? I count cards."Shana said as she slid her panties down and sat on Joe's lap. Once she began riding him I walked over and she and Joe sucked me and Jon's cocks. When Joe came inside her ,I slowly slid into her and I lifted her up and laid her on the bed then I felt her trying to hold back her orgasm so I started to suck her nipples and she came when Jon started to make love to her he was pounding her pussy and she was moaning and leaving scratches on his back, then they came at the same time.

_**Jon/Dean's POV**_

When it was finally time for the last SmackDown before WrestleMania it was supposed to be boring but Shana can always turn that around even if by was walking towards the ring to have Dolph join her new club when she was stopped by the Bellas kissing up. Shana was standing there listening when all of a sudden she had the I'm about to puke look on her face and threw up all over Brie and Nikki. I laughed so hard I couldn't breath and once Shana composed herself she went out and did what she had to do. "Shana are you sure you're fine sweetheart cause Hunter,Stephanie,and the boys have been keeping me posted."Vince before he kissed Shana's forehead. "DaddyI'm fine it was their cheap perfume that made me lose my lunch." Shana said with a frown. "Even if it was you are going to see the company doctor Saturday to make sure you don't throw up all over Sasha during your cage match."Hunter said. "Fine then just treat me like a fucking baby then!"Shana yelled before she stormed out of the office and slammed the door. "Okay what the hell was that about?"Joe and Randy asked. I shook my head. When we got on the bus we found her crying balled up on the bed."Whats wrong sweet stuff?"I asked. "I was really mean to you guys and my family plus my stomach kinda hurts."Shana replied. "Baby we all know it's just stress we aren't mad at you."Randy said as Joe plugged up the heating pad and placed it on her stomach.

_**Shana's POV**_

The next day was a blur of food and autographs. I was having a really good time interacting with fans. When we did the Divas panel the Bellas sat as far away from me as possible. I had a fan tell me they were shocked at my last name reveal and I told them "Look at me and Stephanie we look just like our dad so it shouldn't be that surprising." After we were done for the day I was on the bus with the guys and we were all exhausted so we piled into bed and passed out. The next morning I woke up earlier than the guys and made them breakfast. I had a few autograph sessions and then my doctors appointment which the guys were gonna make sure I went to. Once I took what felt like a million tests the doctor said "Congratulations Shana you are six weeks pregnant." I smiled and then we did an ultrasound and found out it looked like there were three heartbeats. After I left the doctor's office I went to the store and brought three two pack pregnancy tests and six gift boxes. When the guys came back to the bus I id everything in my suitcase. "So are we gonna be widowers soon?"Jon asked trying to be funny. "No but if you don't take off that ridiculous titty master shirt I'm gonna be short a husband."I said. "What did the doctor say?"Randy asked. "No match for me tomorrow night because I have a small stomach bug and even tho it's hard to pass on it's easy to make me vomit so no wrestling until I feel better."I lied. I also told my sister and father this lie so they replaced me with Becky for the match.

_**Hunter's POV**_

During Wrestle Mania Vince told me to keep an eye on Shana and I noticed that she was acting a lot like Stephanie was when she was pregnant with the mood swings and the eating everything one day and puking the next day. I kept a really close eye on her and let her run J&amp;J ragged bringing her food and drinks. I smiled cause she wanted everyone to get their WrestleMania moment before she took the spotlight. Randy and Roman had a huge night they kept their tag titles from the Dudleys and then Roman took the Intercontinental title from Ryback as Randy beat Seth for the United States title. Dean beat Sheamus after he jumped from the top with a frog splash. When the guys came to collect Shana I said "Shana I need you to kick off Raw." "Okay sure."she said with a big smile.

_**Shana's POV**_

The next night I smuggled my little gift boxes into the arena and when it was time for Raw to start I have J&amp;J carry the boxes as I head to the ring and I say "Welcome to Monday night Raw and you guys know how I love to give gifts so could The New Shield, Stephanie McMahon Hunter and my dad Vince come out here please." Once everyone was standing in the ring I passed out the boxes and said"Open them at the same time."They all counted to three and opened the boxes as a positive pregnancy test flashed on the titan tron to show everyone what was in the boxes. Roman,Dean and Randy all rushed over nad hugged me then my dad and sister got their hugs in and then Hunter hugged me and said "You still have to do your job outside the ring so once you get to big to fly we will set something up." "I know that and I have hired an assistant and added a new member to our group." I said as Lana and Sasha both came out and stood with us. "Ryback's music played and when he came out he said "First Mrs. Reigns, Orton,Ambrose let me say congrats on your pregnancy and the same to whichever one of these guys is the father. Secondly Roman you owe me a rematch and I want it now." "Ryback you come down here make your little jokes and then demand a rematch. You got it but when Roman beats you to a pulp you will join my new club."I said with a wicked smile. Later while we were back stage everyone was saying congratulations to us. "Hey Shana so you mean to tell us you are having the next generation of the Shield. An honorary baby Uce."Jey Uso said with a smile. I nodded. "So Jimmy when do I get a baby Uce HUH?" Naomi asked. "As soon as you get off depo."Jimmy said with no shame before he and his brother took off running cause if Naomi couldn't get Jimmy then Jey would pay for looking like him. When Roman's match was about to start Dean,Randy and I went to the ring with him. The guys kept me backed up in a corner for safety. After Roman won I stepped into the ring and said"Ryback it's membership time." Ryback bent down and kissed my shoe and when he stood up Dean pulled me to the side as Roman speared him. When we got on the bus our phones blew up with calls from my mom. Joe's family,Randy family and all of Jon's friends. After all the expected calls my phone rang and when I saw it was Jaqculine I let voicemail catch it and erased it without listening to it. When we went to bed the guys were pretty much wrapped around me in a protective manner.

_**Meanwhile in a prison cell **_

_**Xavier Wood's POV**_

Well , well look at that a marriage of sin and now a baby of mixed origin Shana must be stupid or crazy to think I would let this pass without punishment. She's gonna pay for this cause unlike my accomplices I want a trial and I will torment her in court until I can slip away and exact my final vengeance by making her watch me slay her lovers and then I will beat her to death after I have had my fun.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter26**_

_**A/N Sorry about the long wait but I met the love of my life and got married. We've been doing newlywed stuff, plus I had writers block. But anyway on with the story.**_

_**Joe/Roman's POV**_

The next morning I woke to Shana moaning in her sleep and then she was crying also so I woke Randy and Jon and all cuddled as close to Shana as possible and when she finally calmed down she woke up and launched herself into our arms and said"You won't ever leave me will you?" "Baby girl we pledged our lives to each other of course not." I said as I rubbed her hair."Look at me doll I'm not going anywhere and neither are they."Jon said as he slid into Randy's lap. "Look at me sweetie we are never leaving you. Even if we die our ghosts will stay around to keep you safe."Randy said as he ruffled Jon's hair. After Shana had calmed down she looked at me and then climbed into my lap and said "I want pancakes and lots of sex today. Pancakes first tho." "Well I've got to get up to make pancakes which means you've got to move Jon."Randy said with a smile. I picked Shana up and carried her to the front of the bus and sat her on the couch. "Hey Shana you know your workout has to change cause no more cross fit with your sister."I said. "I know and plus Steph says she can show me the workouts she did when she was pregnant so I should be fine since she has three that are healthy and plus Hunter said he wants me shoot a pregnancy exercise dvd so I have a meeting with a fitness coach to show me the best workouts." Shana said as she took a bite out of the apple Jon was holding. Later while we were at the gym I saw the WWE Network program director walking towards us with that I need you to say yes smile on her face. "Shana , Joe, Jon and Randy I really need to speak with you guys about a few request the fans have about the shows wanna see you guys on the network."Carly said. "Okay let us get changed and we will meet you for lunch in fifteen minutes." Shana said as she reached her arms out for Randy to carry her. "We spoil you Shana but you are worth it."Randy says as he lifts her without any effort. "Before you ask Jon no I won't carry you."I said as I looked at Jon's smirking face.

_**Jon/Dean's POV**_

Once we are all changed we head to a restaurant and meet Carly. "Okay so Shana a lot of people want to see you , Stephanie, and Linda do Table for three, they also want to see you three guys do an episode also. Randy people want you and Joe do an episode of Superstar Ink. Jon they want you to help out on Swerved. They want you all on the Stone Cold Pod cast and on Renee's show Unfiltered. So will guys do any or all of that?" Carly asked while looking at Shana with fear in her eyes. "Baby girl it's up to you."Joe said. "I am willing to do it just to get it done." Randy said. "You know me doll being on camera is my thing I did well last time with Owens."I said with a smile."Sure Carly we do it all before I get too far along."Shana said as she picked up the menu."Thanks guys I promise to make this as painless as possible."Carly said before she left. Once we got done with lunch we went back to the bus and Shana went to take a nap. "Guys why do I feel like Carly was sent in to see if we wanted to do stuff for the network like she was testing the waters about how we feel about being on camera more often."I said. "I got that same feeling baby boy."Joe said as he laid his head in Randy's lap. "Vince is trying to make something happen I bet he wants us do a show." Randy added as he ran his fingers thru Joe's hair while I laid my head on his shoulder. If anyone would've told me that this would be my life I would've called them crazy, I mean dating Vince McMahon's mixed daughter, along with Randy Orton and my best friend Joe plus having triplets it would've sounded crazy but I am so grateful that I have these people in my life and I will never let them go. "Hey Jon what's wrong sweetie why are you crying?" Randy asked. "I'm so happy that we all have each other. I mean without you guys and Shana who knows where I might be right now."I said as I wipe my face. "Baby boy you are so sappy. Are you having a baby too."Joe says with a laugh.

_**Shana's POV**_

I wake up from my nap and walk into the front of the bus and see my guys are lounging around without shirts on. I go over and start to play in Joe's hair he leans his head back in between my legs and says"I used to let girls play in my hair to get their numbers but it feels so good when you do it plus you always leave me with a crazy cute braid." "I really love playing in your hair and Jon's I used to play in Randy's but he chopped it off."I said. "Well I let you trace your fingers over all of my tattoos."Randy said before he kissed my forehead. "So when is your next doctor's appointment doll."Jon asked before he rubbed my belly. "Thursday as eleven a.m. ,so which one of you is coming."I said with a smile. "We all are Vince says we can do whatever we need to make sure we can be with you whenever you have to see the doctor."Randy said. I decide that I want sex so I take off my top and say "Joe take my shorts off so I can get the sex I asked for." Joe smiles and the pulls off my shorts and starts to eat my pussy as Randy slides his cock in my mouth and Jon strokes his cock and says "Randy I want you to ride my cock." I hear Randy growl as I feel Joe push his finger into my asshole. Once I am dripping wet Joe lays me on the couch and slides his cock into me and then I see Randy riding Jon and when Joe cums he switches with Randy who slowly fucks me as I moan out his name then when he cums deep inside me Jon wipes his cock off and says" Where do you want me sweetie?" I wink and open my mouth knowing he is about to explode and after a few minutes I am swallowing a huge load of his cum. "Round one out of the way. Let's take a break and do it again." I say as the guys start to get dressed. Later as we ate dinner the guys looked exhausted but hey it's not my fault I have a high sex drive. The next day I had to do my Maxim photo shoot and I was so excited. I had a seven page spread. The outfits I wore were picked by the guys, they each got to pick two looks. The first look was what they thought I looked sexy in without trying. Joe picked a pair of sweat pants with the waist rolled down and a over sized tanktop. Jon picked a pair of basket ball shorts and a sports bra. Randy picked boxers with a oversized t-shirt. The second look was what they liked to see me wear when I'm dressed up. Joe picked a short black dress with wedges. Randy picked a short white dress with flats. Jon's pick was favorite it was a midnight blue Cinderella type dress with blue converse. The last look for the final photo was me in my ring gear. After the photo shoot I did the table for three thing with my mom and sister and we ended up talking about marriage and kids then we talked about how the in ring stuff affected relationships and mom brought up how much I wanted to hurt daddy after some of the crap he pulled before I found out the truth. Stephanie brought up the fact that I used to have a crush on Steve and said "You told dad he deserved all the stunners he got from him." "Well excuse me the future wife of Val Venus or is it Gold Dust."I said before mom said "Cut it out you both had questionable taste back then. After we ended the shoot the guys looked at me and Jon said "Are we gonna have to keep you calm during the podcast Friday?" "Bite me Jon."I said. He really bit me.

_**Randy's POV**_

The next day after me , Jon and Joe worked out we went to see Shana's workout and she was sitting on her Yoga mat looking so peaceful we thought she was sleeping. I walked over and said "Honey we need to get ready for your appointment." She nodded and got up. "You know that place you're supposed to reach in Yoga?" she asked. "Yeah baby girl."Joe responded. "I got there."Shana said. We all nodded and then headed to get ready for the appointment because she reached a happy place so nothing could or needed to be said. Once we reached the doctor's office it wasn't a really long wait because when Vince is bankrolling something he never has to wait. When we got to the back the doctor did am exam and said "Shana everything is normal so let's take a look at the babies." We all gathered around Shana and when the doctor pulled up some dots he said "Here's the babies ." and all three heart beats sped up. "Are they okay?"I asked as Joe gripped my hand. "They are fine just excited to be seen is all." the doctor said. "Oh well they take after us then."Jon said as he pointed to himself and Shana. "Well Shana just keep doing what you're doing and things should be fine also eat as often and as healthy as possible. After we left we took Shana to lunch and as we ate I kept staring at the ultrasound. I was so proud of our babies already. Later that night when we did SmackDown it was mostly talking about the Shield versus the Social Outcasts. After the show Shana's phone began to ring and she let it go to voicemail. Later when we all listened to it we realized it was Jaquline and she said"Look Shana I am sorry about how I treated you . Congratulations on you bundle of joy. I really do want to know you after almost dying I realise that I need to make things right with you and your guys. So please have lunch with me tomorrow at Sala Dona's in Burbank since you will be doing a house show there." Shana texted back: **Yes but don't think you are forgiven yet. ** As we went to bed that night I realized that people really do change.

_**Jaquline's POV**_

I hope that Shana and her guys find a way to forgive me because after I found out that I died on the operating table I knew that needed to change my life I just hope all goes well. I need to protect her because I have a bad feeling that someone from her past is out to harm her.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Shana's POV**_

The next morning I woke up I hearing moans coming from the front of the bus I followed the sounds and I saw a sexy sight. Joe was laying on his back while Jon was riding his cock and Randy was fucking his mouth. I stood and just watched for a moment until Jon said "Come on over her and join us doll." I walk over and after Jon is done riding Joe's cock he grabs me and bends me over and slides into my tight pussy and fucks me hard from behind,I look over my shoulder and I see Randy has Joe bent over fucking him hard and fast.I am moaning when I feel Jon pull out and then I feel Joe's body slotted behind me as I look over to see Randy riding Jon's cock. I feel myself about to cum all over Joe's cock when he pulls out and Randy picks me up and lays me on the couch and started to pump in and out of my tight pussy as I see Joe and Jon stroking their hard cocks over my face so I open my mouth wide and as I feel Randy cum inside me I explode also while Joe and Jon fill my mouth with cum. After we are all cleaned up I am eating breakfast while sitting on Joe's lap when Randy says " Shana are you mad that we were having sex while you weren't involved?" "No you guys are allowed to have sex with each other and with or without me we are all in love with each other and plus when I have the babies I won't be able to have sex for a little while anyway so its fine guys okay." "Well we had to do something cause baby boy was so horny this morning he was pitiful." Joe said as he pointed at Jon who was sitting next to Randy. "Because I accidentally drank that weird looking stuff Sasha gave her during her bridal shower."Jon said. "Its a sex booster,and you're only supposed to drink a cup full." I said as I got up and went to hug him. After that we all showered and went to the gym where the guys worked out while I did yoga with Adam Rose and Neville, once the guys got done we all cleaned up and got dressed for lunch. When we made it there Jacqueline was already there and waiting, once we sat down she said " You all look great do you have any pictures of the ceremony you had or a copy of the ultrasound so I can the baby?" "Its babies and yes we have pictures and a ultrasound but before we get all close and happy why are you doing this what do you want from us cause Shana is in a happy place and I refuse to let you and your mess ruin it." Randy said as he put his arms around me.

_**Randy's POV**_

I know I may have sounded like a jerk but my family is important to me. "Well I'm looking to try and fix the mess I've created and honestly if I were you I'd be angry also, but I want to be in Shana's life if its not too late." Jacqueline said. "I will give you a chance but if you hurt me I'm done." Shana said as she laid her head on Dean's shoulder. As lunch progressed it seemed that Jacqueline is really there to make things right with Shana. Once lunch was over I had Jon walk Shana to the car ,after they were out of ear shot Joe said "We love that woman so if you hurt or upset her me, Randy and Jon can't be held responsible for what we do to you. Don't upset her." Later that day during my photo shoot I noticed that Jon kept touching Shana's stomach and Joe made sure she didn't have to do anything for herself. Once we were leaving the photo shoot I said"You guys make wish I could get pregnant with all the attention you giving our girl." "You and Jon are baby boys so I will make you both get as much attention as our baby girl here does."Joe said as he hugged me from behind. I smiled as we headed to the airport to fly to Texas to meet Stone Cold for our interview.

_**Jon/Dean's POV**_

Once we get to the Broken Skull ranch in Texas I we headed to the area setup for interviews. When things got underway it was a easy interview until Steve said "If you had to face your kidnappers and torturers what would you say to them?" "Well Steve first off I'd say you didn't break me you made me stronger,then I'd say you made me realise that so many people love and care for me,and finally I'd tell them I hope they burn in hell." Shana said as she held me and Randy's hands and Joe rubbed her back. When the interview was over we headed to the hotel and made love for hours. In the morning I woke up to the sounds of Shana throwing so I sat behind her and rubbed her backup until she was done. Once she was got finished rinsing her mouth out I escorted her back to bed when she climbed into bed Randy kissed her forehead and said" Throwing up again sweetie." "Yeah this sucks."Shana said. "When does this morning sickness shit end?" I asked. " In about two weeks but then she will be eating everything and sex will be her life."Joe said as he got out of bed and grabbed four books from his bag gave each of us one while he opened his own copy. Shana looked at the cover and said "Somebody has been talking to their mom or my mom if not both. What every mom,dad,and other family member needs to know about pregnancy the revised addition." "Yeah all three moms recommended it."Joe said. After we had been reading for about an hour there was a knock on the door, when Shana opened it Shane burst thru the door and said "Shana you need to fly home and stay there until its safe. My lawyer said that Xavier wants to take this to trial and they might ask for bail and if its granted he will come after you." "He what he can't be granted bail and he's crazy he was caught in the act of hurting me. If he is granted bail I'll get a restraining order and with what he did he will have to get an ankle monitor." Shana said. I rushed over as she wrapped her arms around her stomach and slid to the floor rocking Randy and Joe rushed over and we held her while she worked thru her panic attack. Shana came over and said " Dad and Hunter are on the way up along with all of our uncles so guys be prepared for a storm of male aggression." Shane said after he got a lifted me as Randy lifted Shana and placed us in the bed and placed the blanket over our laps. "Jon keep her calm in case an argument breaks out." Randy said after he and Joe gave each of a kiss then kissed each other. When the door opened Vince stood there with Mark and Glen along with Steve,Bob,Mick,Sika,and Hunter. "Shana no arguments you will go to the ranch that Jon bought you here in Texas." Vince said.

_**Joe/Roman's POV**_

I know that if my dad is there that means the threat is serious so I look at my three lovers before I say "That's a good idea but who's gonna stay with her since we all have titles?" "Well Mark,Glen and Steve are all near by and Ryback has volunteered to stay with her or maybe Shawn." Vince said. The next day we rent an SUV and take Shana to the ranch where it seems that Jon had made sure it was setup so we could drop in at anytime. I took Shana and her bags up to the bedroom while Randy and Jon brought in the surprises we had for her. After she had unpacked and came down stairs we sat her on the couch where we each handed her a teddy bear that looked like us in our ring gear and not just tiny bears either but the bears were big enough to take up our spaces in bed we also sprayed our cologne on them."Guys this is so sweet I love you sooo much." Shana's said as she hugged us. Later that day Steve took Shana to the range and gave her thirty-eight and a nine millimeter to practice with just in case she had to shoot someone. After she got comfortable shooting the gun she was hitting the kill zones dead on then Steve raised the stakes and blind folded her and said "Listen for the heart beat like when you hunt deer and sync it up with yours then aim for the center." After Shan's took a deep breath she held still for a moment before firing three shots dead center of the heart on her target,then she hit a crotch shot. "Shana bug you missed on your last shot."Steve said."No uncle Steve I meant to hit crotch on that one. I won't kill Xavier unless I have to but he will suffer." Shana said as she made sure the guns were empty and put the in the holsters that Sara gave her. Later that night after dinner my father said" I know how well you fight and I saw your targets but can you hide and throw off your trail. I've always cared about you Shana but now I care a lot more so in the morning I will take you into the wood behind the ranch and we will hide while the hunters try to find us." " Yes papa Sika." Shana said as she hugged him. Once we went to bed I curled my body around Shana as Randy curled around Jon I felt Randy grab my hand as our eyes meet and tears streamed down both our faces because we both know things could go to hell quickly if Shana were to run into Xavier Woods.

_**Sika's POV (Roman's father)**_

The next morning after I give Shana flower some candied ginger to help with nausea we left the house within back pack with food and a note saying :_ Find us if you can ,but if you can't we will be home in time for our victory dinner. _Once I took Shana into the woods I showed her how to bury her trail by dragging a few branches behind her to blur her foot prints, then I had her break sticks on a trail in an opposite direction than we were going. I also had her to pull out loose stands of hair from a brush and hang it low hanging branches to confuse everyone,then we sat back beside the house and watched everyone running around for about six hours looking for us. "Guys don't follow the clues they were left there to fool us!" Joe yells and I have to choke back my laugh to keep them from hearing us. When we walk in the house close to dinner time everyone but me and Shana are dirty. "Leati you were right about the clues we left and guys it was fun watching you run around while me and my flower watched you." I say before kissing Joe,Randy and Jon on the cheek. "If I couldn't find her then there is no way anyone else will." Steve says as he hugs Shana. Once everyone else goes to bed I stay up a while longer and before I go to bed I look in on the small family that will soon be expanding and I see that they all protect Shana from the outside as she protects them from the inside. I just hope that they know the elders told me that Shana will have to face this Xavier Woods person.

_**Meanwhile in a prison visitors room**_

_**Accomplice's POV**_

I tell Xavier that they pulled Shana off the road and he is happy to know that I know exactly where they took her. Once he makes her pay for hurting him then we can finally be together and I will show him true love. I just hope he knows I've loved him for awhile and I will never leave his side. Soon that bitch will be gone and I will be his everything.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

_**Vince's POV**_

I'm sitting at the table talking to Shane when Shana come down stairs along with Joe,Jon, and Randy when she sits at the table, Randy and Joe start fixing breakfast as Randy gets plates and cups. Once they are done we all start to eat a and when Shana reaches for the juice I see a large bruise on her wrist. "How did that happen sweetie?" I ask and she looks at Randy who shakes his head. "Daddy it was an accident and that's all you need to know." She says before drinking her juice."No how did it happen."Shane yells "Look Shane it was my fault but its not what you think."Joe says and then kisses Shana's forehead. "I just want to make sure you guys aren't hurting her."Shane says. "Look Shane its a sex bruise are you happy to know that sometimes when we are having sex with your sister it gets so good that we hold her wrists, hips or thighs so tight that we leave finger print and palm sized bruises?" Jon says as he points a fork at Shane. "Calm down baby boy he's just worried about her like we are. Don't freak out him this time but next time do what you need to." Joe said as he and Shana rubbed Jon's back. Later Shana was in the gym talking to Hunter when I came in they were hugging and he said"I love you more than you know you're my sister whether I'm married to Stephanie or not I've always felt the need to take care of you ever since the day Vince introduced us kid." I walked over and joined their hug cause tomorrow we would have to leave her alone for an extended amount of time. When Shana and I got to spend a few moments alone I hugged and kissed her as we both cried knowing she was going to need to be strong.

_**Shana's POV**_

I am having dinner alone with Randy,Jon, and Joe since they are leaving tomorrow and we need to spend some alone time together. I sit there and before I know it I'm crying and they are holding me in their arms and kissing away my tears. We go upstairs and once we reach the bedroom they all my clothes off then they undress each other. Joe and Randy started kissing their way down my body and I looked at Jon who was just watching ,then Joe slid his cock deep inside me as Randy and Jon start to kiss and stroke each others cocks when Joe came deep inside me Randy traded places with him and I watched as Joe sucked Jon's cock as Randy slowly slid his cock in and out of me til I was shivering and shaking as we both came. When Jon walked over to me he said "You and them saved my life and I will die to protect you ,Joe, Randy and these babies. I'm going to make love to you like I never have before." Jon laid on the bed then pulled me on top of him and as I rode his cock I felt him gripping my hips which meant he was ready to take over so he gently flipped us over as he rammed his cock in and out of me I felt how much they all loved me and when I finally came I was shaking so hard that Jon had to hold me close after he came. When we all laid down I felt the need to go for a walk and I waited til the guys were asleep and I put on a pair of shorts and a tanktop and went out into the back yard as I was walking I started to realise that no matter what we did Xavier was going to come after me but I needed to be ready. I started back towards the house when I saw a flashlight coming toward me and then I heard my uncle Mark's voice calling my name along with Joe,Jon,and Randy. When they reached me they didn't look too happy. "Shana you can't just walk out of the house in the middle of the night what if Xavier has someone watching waiting to take you out?"uncle Steve said. "I'd already be dead so a short walk in the backyard isn't gonna kill me." I said before going upstairs and getting into my pajamas before going to bed only to feel a pair of arms around me then to feel a head on my chest and later a kiss pressed to my temple. "I'm sorry." I mumbled before falling asleep.

_**Jon's /Dean's POV**_

The next day after breakfast Shana took us to the room and handed each of us a gift bag and said so you won't miss me too much. We we opened them we each had a small bear wearing Shana's ring gear and it smelled just like Shana's perfume. We all hugged her and then Joe started to cry which set off Shana and that always sets me off and I set Randy off so we are sitting there crying for a few minutes before compose ourselves and I say "We will see you in two weeks for your doctor's appointment." Shana nods and then we all head down stairs to leave and head out to catch our plane. When we land in New York I fee like Shana isn't going to be okay.

_**Two weeks later**_

_**Joe's/Roman's POV**_

When we get back to the ranch to take Shana to the doctor we hear loud yelling and its clear that Shana is pissed at whoever it is. "No way dad that is not something I want filmed and who wants to see that anyway honestly." Shana yells before walking out the front door with a frown,that morphs into a smile once she sees us. I notice that she now has a small baby bump and I hug her before rubbing it, Jon kisses her and the rubs the bump,Randy hugs and kisses her then drops to his knees and kisses her bump before saying" I missed you guys as much as I missed your mama." Later while we were at the doctor's office I noticed that Vince was outside with a camera crew and now I know what they were arguing about, Vince wanted to document the pregnancy and birth of the triplets for the network. When the crew walked I to the office it was just surreal. I'm so glad that the doctor forbid the cameraman from coming into the exam room. When we saw the babies on the ultrasound they looked healthy according to the doctor she printed out enough copies so we could all have one. Later we were at the ranch when Vince walked into the house with a broken camera and said "What the hell Randy why did you destroy the camera?" "Shana said he was too close and it was upsetting her so I moved it along with cameraman."Randy said with a smirk as Shana sat in his lap while he fed her grapes. " Okay I will tell them to stop being so aggressive but Shana for this to workout you have to be nice." Vince said as he walked up to Shana. "Dad I don't want to this documentary. Since you want to make my life a live show why don't we hire some actors to play my kidnappers and torturers and reenact what they did to me and how about my suicide attempt at fourteen daddy that will make great programing for the network." Shana said before I pulled her into my arms and carried her outside to the barn where we had a surprise waiting. When I took her inside the barn she looked at the horse stalls then at the three of us and she said "Guys you got Shadow, Evil ,Danger , and Monster how did you swing that Mark hardly ever sales his horses." "Well we didn't buy them they were a gift from Mark and he also plans on giving each of the babies a horse once they are old enough to ride." I said. Later when we walked back into the house with Shana Vince was sitting on the couch. He looked up at Shana and said "I'm sorry honey I was just trying to give the fans what they want because you guys are so over it's crazy. Will you at least do update videos on the network ? If you say no its okay." "Daddy I will do update videos and the babies will make a RAW debut. We don't want a reality show either."Shana said with a smile. We left the next day knowing it would be a month before we saw her again other than the Skype videos we did daily.

_**Two weeks later**_

_**Six miles away from the ranch **_

_**Xavier Woods' POV**_

The judge let me out on bail with no restrictions and now I will put my plan into action especially since she has run off her babysitter Ryback. I have my new lover Emma drive to the ranch once its dark and I send her back to the hotel to wait for me. Once she leaves I sneak up thru the back door of the house which was too easy, then creep up the stairs to the bedroom and pull back the sheets to see that she isn't there I hear the back door close so I run out and I know she is going into the woods which means it will take days to find her body. I head out into the woods and follow the easy clues she's leaving behind but it seems like I'm getting lost but there's no way. After stumbling around awhile longer I head back to the house where I see Shana sneak into the back door. When I get into the house I see a flash and my whole world goes black.

_**Shana's POV**_

I can't believe I pulled the trigger and shot him I killed a man and I don't know what to do I begin to rock back and forth as I sit across the room from his body still holding the gun. I eventually drop it and I curl into a ball and fall asleep on the kitchen floor. What am I gonna do echoes thru my brain and haunts my dreams.

_**Randy's POV**_

I walk into the house at the ranch and its silent I begin to search for Shana when I look in the kitchen I see Xavier dead on the floor and Shana laying across the room in the fetal position with a gun next to her. I rushed over to her and when I picked her up she said" I killed him I tried to hide but he chased me so I pulled out the gun shot him Randy." "Its okay sweetie you have to let me call the cops and then we will figure it all out." I said as I carry her to the living room. Once the cops came and interviewed us Shana took a shower and I put her in bed she slept for about eight hours which gave me time to clean up the blood and it also gave Joe and Jon time to show up, unfortunately it also gave the press time to find out what happened. When Shana came down stairs she cuddled in between me and Jon as Joe came over and said"Baby girl are you okay do you want to stay here or go somewhere else. We will do whatever you need us to do to make sure you and the babies are okay." "I want to leave and can we get the floor in the kitchen redone before we come back here. I want to go to Randy's house." Shana said. We waited until the next morning and left after we arrived at my house Shana ate a snack and then took a nap. Jon started to cry and as I held him tears started to cloud my vision I knew that the media was going to make our lives a living hell.

_**Hotel room in Texas**_

_**Emma's POV**_

That bitch killed the love of my life well she is going to get hers when I take my revenge she will be so broken that she will kill herself.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29**_

_**Two weeks after the last chapter ended**_

_**Shana's POV**_

I am sitting in a chair on a sound stage used by the WWE network getting ready to do Renee Young's show Unfiltered when I over hear her say "Jon,Joe and Randy are crazy if they think the fact that she is a McMahon isn't the reason she got off scott free after killing a guy." I told the guys what she said and we decided to make sure that our segment was the best since it would be the last. Renee was giving me the stink eye when she asked "What does Shana being pregnant do to the dynamics of this relationship?" "Well it has made us closer and we are all a bit more into each other and we hate being apart. I feel like Randy got injured on purpose so he can stay home with Shana." Joe said as he kissed me and then Randy on the forehead. Renee seemed to be put off on how affectionate the guys were toward each other and she asked " How does it feel to know that your marriage will never be recognized by the government as legal or equal?"(a question that I know wasn't approved my dad or the lawyers.) "Well Renee I am actually hoping that since we are brave enough to showcase our love to the world that one day their will be a way for us to be legally married, but until then I am happy that I have what I have with these three wonderful men." I said as I felt Jon pull me close. Once we left the taping I braced myself for another wave of reporters as I headed to my doctors appointment. The doctor said I was healthy all things considered and that they babies were growing at the perfect rate.

_**Joe/Roman's POV**_

When Shana strolls into the meeting to plan the matches for Payback everyone looks at her like she's made of glass, until she says"Okay I want to see an intense fight for the United States championship since Randy had to vacate it due to his shoulder injury and I want to see some of the new guys out there. Tyler Breeze, Neville,Sami Zyan , AJ Styles, Star Dust, and Miz, there is the line up." After the meeting we took Shana to the hotel and once she took off her shirt she started to cry and I scooped her up bridal style and said" Shana babygirl what's wrong?" "I'm so fat look at me I'm huge and disgusting, how can you even stand looking at me."Shana said. "Hey doll you aren't fat you're having triplets."Jon said with a smile. "You having three people growing inside you."Randy said as he rubbed her back. Once we all reassured Shana that she was still beautiful we got ready to go out for dinner and when we get back to the hotel we were all over each other.I was kissing Shana and stroking Randy's cock while stroked mine while kissing Jon who was fingering Shana's wet pussy. Once we were all naked I was pumping my cock in and out of Shana who was kissing Randy as Jon was pounding him from behind we all came quickly. They next day Jon and I left Shana and Randy so we could go do our promos. When we got back we saw an interesting site, Shana was holding a can of spray cheese and Randy had some pizza and they were eating the pizza after they put the spray cheese on it.

_**Jon/Dean's POV**_

I think Randy is sympathy eating and I hope Joe and I don't start cause I've seen Shana's midnight snacks and they look greasy and I know me when it comes to junk food I can't help myself. I also know sympathy pains are gonna be killer. Later that day we were having lunch with Linda ,Vince, and Jacqueline as Shana was trying to broker peace so that they could all coexist when Shana went into labor. I just don't really want anybody but us in a birthing center far away but Shana and Joe are family people so it was battle Randy and I lost the minute they went puppy dog eyes on us. "Look Shana is pregnant sono fighting or I will ban you all from the hospital when she goes into labor." I hear Randy say as we get close to the table with Shana and Joe going slowly. "Sorry it takes awhile to find clothes I like that fit." Shana says. "Baby you'd look good in a trash bag you're always beautiful." Joe said carefully since Shana had bit his head off earlier when he said it didn't matter what she wore. "Shana what exactly do you want to accomplish today?" Vince asked. I want you guys to understand that you get no say so when I'm having these babies I have made a living will and it says that Joe Jon and Randy will decide on what happens if I'm unable to make decisions during my labor and they get shared custody of the babies if I die." Shana calmly. "What?" Linda and Jaquline said as ,Vince, Joe, Randy and I stared in wonder."Mom you'd keep me on life support forever but my husbands know and respect my wishes to die with dignity and these are their babies too." Shana said as she rubbed her belly. She had the same look she held in production meetings when she was done discussing the matter. "Okay sweetie. Can my lawyer look at the will?" Vince said. "My lawyer will fax you a copy but I'm really not in the mood for lunch. Guys I'm kinda sleepy let's head back to the hotel." Shana said as she laid her head on my shoulder. Later that night as I stroked her stomach I realized that Shana had more faith in me than I had in myself.

_**Time skip Shana is seven months pregnant and its Halloween**_

_**Randy's POV**_

"No Shana there is no amount of pouting that will make me wear that it's just not an option." I said as Shana held up a male fairy costume. Twenty minutes later there we stood pregnant Tinkerbell and her male fairies. When we showed up at Jimmy and Naomi's house I saw that Naomi,and Sasha made the twins dress as Disney princes so we didn't have it quite so bad. During the party I could tell that Jon and Joe were feeling the same thing that I was feeling every time we saw Shana pushing away and adult hand that wanted to rub her belly. I eventually just stuck by Shana's side to keep people from touching her stomach,because while she didn't mind kids doing it adults weren't allowed because it was something that she saved for just me,Jon and Joe. Once the party was over and went back to the hotel I noticed that Shana was having trouble walking and I was glad we were going to the house Joe rented in Texas and that's where we would stay until the babies were six weeks old.I feel like we can finally rest for awhile before the next bomb drops. Once we make it to the house the next day Shana gives Joe a hug before he has to go and get ready for a television appearance and the Jon has to leave and do radio segment. I'm so glad that Vince is giving them time off once it closer to her due date but I know she's not going to make it nine full months with triplets. Later that day I see that saddest yet funniest thing ever. Shana is trying to put on her shoes but she can't see or reach her feet.I take a picture and send it to Joe who is coming the house and laughed before he comes up and helps her put the shoes on. Shana calls me a meanie until I hand her a bowl of icecream with melted cheese on it (her craving were gross). While we were out on our walk Shana stopped and said "Touch my stomach the babies are kicking." Once we each felt the babies kicking it finally hit me how happy I was and I would kill to keep the peace I'd found.

_**Cincinnati Ohio Jon's mother's house **_

_**Emma's POV**_

Looking at her I can see why Jon has never bought anyone to see his mother but she would-be the perfect person to tell me how to get into his head and once she does the Shield will fall and so will Shana McMahon and they she will die slowly and painfully at my hands. She took away what I loved and I will do the same to her.


	30. Chapter 30

_**The day before Thanksgiving**_

_**Shana's POV**_

I hear loud noise downstairs so I put on my robe and slippers and head downstairs to see that , both my mother in laws and my mother are taking over my kitchen. When they see me they pretty much pushed me out and tell me to go get dressed and pretty before Joe and Jon make it home since they sent Randy to go get them from the airport. I just go back upstairs and put on a dress because anything else would require help and I love those women downstairs but there is no way they will help me put clothes on as long as I am able to myself. When I went back downstairs I saw that my dad and father in laws had been put to work. My mom practically pushed me into a chair in the living room and my mom said "You are carrying three babies so don't you lift a finger." When the guys showed up Joe was holding my puppy who I missed so much and Jon was holding a bag out for me to take once I got the bag I pulled out three baby sized t shirts that said Shield's newest member. Once the puppy and the shirts were off to the side. Joe and Jon both put their heads on my swollen belly and started the kicking party that went on when they called and now the kicking was even more persistent." See what you started now its gonna be hours before they calm down." I say as I push them away from my belly. "Come on Shana we missed the belly Randy gets to touch it everyday." Jon said. "No I'm in trouble for drawing on her tummy while she was sleeping, but in my defense I only added to what Aurora did." Randy replied. "Last time I babysit while pregnant cause my niece is a handful." I said as I tried to get up only to need the guys to help me. Once I get done hugging the guys we sneak upstairs where we all lay in bed and cuddle and end up falling asleep.

_**Joe/Roman's POV**_

Shana and the others are asleep so I go to the kitchen and see all the moms working on things for tomorrow." I just wanted to make lunch am I allowed or will I get killed?" I ask. "Go ahead Leati make them lunch make sure you make extra for Shana since she is full of babies." My mother says. Once I make the meal I take it upstairs to where Jon and Randy are rubbing Shana's belly as she sleeps. I set the tray of food down and began to rub her belly. Once we all had our fill of belly rubbing and kissing we woke Shana up and she said "I know what you were doing while I was asleep and its okay I know you guys love the bump." Once we all got done eating we went downstairs where the mothers made Shana sit down while we were put to work. Later on during the day Shana wandered into the kitchen and said "Can I borrow my husbands? It's time for my pre dinner walk." Once we all assured them that we aren't going far they let us leave and during the walk Randy said "I bet mom is gonna send dad and his golf cart out here." "I bet my mom is gonna send dad and his car out here." I replied. "Well you guys know Vince has Hunter following us right." Jon said, before we all looked back to see Hunter trying not to look suspicious.

_**Randy's POV**_

When we made it back to the house my dad was bringing in takeout for dinner. Once everybody was seated and prayers had been said , my dad made a huge mistake and tried to eat before Shana's plate had been fixed and my mom spanked his hand with her handy wooden spoon that I'd felt before. Once dad was reprimanded and Shana fixed her plate dinner was loud and enjoyable, but I noticed that Shana was sleepy and Jon looked tired too so I tapped Joe who looked at them and shook his head they could fall asleep anywhere. After we excused ourselves I pushed a half asleep Jon upstairs, while Joe half carried Shana upstairs. Once we put them in bed Joe and I decided to go ahead and get into bed. I kissed him and things got heavy so we moved from the bed once he pulled the lube out of the bedside drawer I knew I wanted him to pound my ass. Once Joe lubed his cock up and slid into my ass, I tried to stop my moan but slipped out and Jon woke up and he joined up on the floor where he kissed me and then I began to suck his cock I'd missed them so much and I knew they missed me by the way they both came quickly and then Jon bent over and I began to slowly pound his ass. Once I finally came, we all cleaned up and got into bed. "Next time wake me up I like to watch you guys have sex." Shana said as she snuggled into Joe who she claimed was a human space heater.

_**Dean/Jon's POV**_

The next morning I stayed upstairs with Shana while she showered since the moms were worried she'd fall. Once I helped Shana put her clothes on we headed downstairs where the smell of food permeated the air and once we had breakfast I was pushed out of the kitchen and into the living room where I saw all the other men sitting. "Jon don't feel bad it happens every year you might not see your wife til dinner time." Sika told me. Once I settled down and began just hanging with the guys I realized that I had a huge family now. Later I saw Shana looking like she needed to be rescued so I said "Hey honey you might want to take a nap so you won't be so tired at dinner." "Jon what a great idea,you and the boys take her upstairs and make sure she takes a long nap." Linda said. Once we got up stairs Shana said "They are talking about labor and its scary. I mean Joe your mom says she was in labor for like six hours with you. Randy you were a c-section after ten hours of labor." "Just calm down doll." I said to her as I rubbed her back. When it was finally dinner time we headed down and once I saw the layout I knew we'd all be waddling like Shana. Once everyone was full and the leftovers were put away, Shana went upstairs to lie down cause her stomach hurt. Twenty minutes later she came downstairs and said "Don't panic guys but my water just broke. Randy was the first to recover and he helped Shana out to the SUV while I grabbed her bag then Joe came out behind us. Once we reached the birthing center they were ready for us and they had Shana's room setup and she was all hooked up to the machines. When the doctor came in she wanted to know if Shana wanted epidural and she said " Yes please and Thank you. I fell off a ladder it didn't hurt this much." "I know you guys are happy for your friend but only the daddy needs to be here." one of the nurses said. "They are my husbands if you'd have read my chart you would know this is a special case." Shana said. The nurse looked over the chart and then mumbled "Just disgusting three men and one woman." "Excuse me that's my family over there and if you make one more out of the way remark I'll make sure you're fired and sued." Stephanie said. When Shana was finally dilated enough to give birth she was was squeezing my hand when the first baby,a girl came screaming into the world, Shana was squeezing Joe's hand when a little boy came screaming and squirming into the world, finally as Shana was crushing Randy's fingers another boy came out but he was quiet. I held my breath as the doctors worked on him cause this would crush Shana and it would really hurt us all I felt tears streaming down my face when I finally heard the baby's cries pierce the air.

_**Shana's POV**_

Once I was back in my room I was looking at my babies who were being held by their daddies, I broke the silence by saying" Guys you know that we have to do the whole DNA thing we have to test them because of the last name issue along with our original plan of everybody gets a baby so tomorrow we are all getting our mouths swabbed." All the guys nodded and passed the babies around,when I finally got to hold my babies I looked into each of their eyes and fell so deep in love with them. The next day we all got swabbed and while we were waiting on the test results Shane showed up with gifts for me and the babies. When the results came in I kinda already knew.

_DNA test results_

_Baby #1 female Angela 99.99% Jonathan Good _

_Baby #2 male Michael 99.99% Leati Ana'oi_

_Baby #3 male Devin 99.99% Randall Orton_

I knew that the guys didn't really care but I was glad that I knew since the media could be ugly about this kinda thing. When it was finally time for me to check out of the hospital I was happy to be heading to the ranch Jon bought especially since the floors had been redone. Once we got inside I went upstairs and saw the way the guys had decorated the nursery. We were very happy to have our babies until the screaming started I mean the babies were one thing but Hunter and Joe was just too much, it seemed like they argued just to argue so I sent Hunter home to my sister. When things finally became routine we had a tag team system going. One night while Jon and I were doing late night feeding I noticed how panicked he looked when he held Angela, so once we pit our little sweeties to bed I said "Jon why do you panic about Angela she's a little smaller than the boys but she adores you." "I don't know what to do she's a girl I expected a boy don't get me wrong I love her to death its just hard to imagine the future, what if she dates a guy like me?" Jon says. "Then she'll have great taste, but I can kinda understand but think about Hunter he has three girls, talk to him he can understand." I say as we sit on the couch watching infomercials to stay awake.

_**Hunter's POV**_

One morning I wake to my phone ringing and its Jon so I answer quickly thinking its about the babies, but once he assured me everything was fine he told me all about his fears and once I explained how nervous and lost I was when my first girl was born and how even tho I hate playing tea party and and princess parties that those little smiles that a daughter gives a dad are awesome. I aslo told him that he may have a tom boy on his hands so just wait til she shows what she likes. After we hung up I called Joe to apologize because I realized that like Jon called to ask for help Joe didn't so I might have overstepped. When Joe answered I heard what sounded like a burping baby, after I apologized he forgave me and that was that now I gotta make it right with Shana. I did the only thing I could do which was send them a nice catered dinner along with a maid to clean the house so they could spend time just being a happy little family. I know that soon the hate groups were gonna start with their bull crap but I know Shana was strong enough to handle it.


End file.
